Atak na Sensō
Atak na Sensō - Wydarzenie mające miejsce po V Wielkiej Wojnie Shinobi, będące jednym z niewielu konfliktów, które miały miejsce w tamtych czasach. Polegało na bitwie organizacji przestępczej Sensō z jej liderem Z na czele z drużyną młodych jouninów z Konohy, w której skład wchodzili: Daisuke Uchiha, Shori Uchiha, Sakuri Hatake oraz Kinsei Uzumaki. Nowe pokolenie - Może chodźmy bez niego - powiedział Daisuke, przejeżdając ręką po twarzy. - Poradzimy sobie sami. Ileż można czekać. Sakuri wstał z gałęzi i podszedł do kolegi z drużyny. - Chcesz powiedzieć, że masz zamiar olać syna Siódmego Hokage? Dai podniósł wzrok na białowłosego. Chłopak zobaczył błysk czerwonego koloru w oczach przyjaciela. - A co w nim takiego wyjątkowego? - zapytał młody Uchiha. - Nie mówiąc o jego pochodzeniu, jest w stanie używać Onmyotonu - odparł powoli Sakuri, głaszcząc stojącego obok siebie wielkiego białego wilka - Tenrou. - Zresztą sam fakt, że jego ojciec rządzi wioską powinien ci wystarczyć. Daisuke machnął ręką i również pogłaskał psiego kompana białowłosego. - Sho, czy Kinsei mówił ci może coś na temat ewentualnego spóźnienia? - kontynuował Sakuri. Stojący do tej pory oparty o pień Shori pokręcił głową. - Nie, ale przecież go znasz. Czas nie jest jego najlepszą stroną. Sakuri uśmiechnął się lekko i ponownie siadł na gałęzi. Oparł głowę o pień i na pewien czas zapadło milczenie. W tym czasie Daisuke w myślach analizował plan ich misji. Zlikwidować grupę oininów klasy S. Pierwszy raz trafiło im się aż tak odpowiedzialne zadanie. Przestępcze organizacje nie były czymś powszechnym, a ta widocznie należała do najpotężniejszych na świecie. Zastanawiało to Daisuke, który myślał, że jego ojciec położył kres istnieniu takich stowarzyszeń. Zamyślił się na dobrą chwilę i wyrwał go z otępienia cichy odgłos kopyt uderzających o ziemię. Cała czwórka i wilk podnieśli się, patrząc na zbliżający się z zawrotną prędkością brązowy punkt. Sakuri specjalnie włączył w obu oczach Sharingany, aby wszystko widzieć. Daisuke zdawał się wiedzieć z góry, co się do nich zbliża. Sho zatomiast czekał z zaciekawieniem, czekając, co się stanie. - Czy mi się wydaje, czy ten koń biegnie ponad sto kilometrów na godzinę? - zapytał Hatake. - Po pniach? Ktoś musiał nieźle go wytrenować...Nie wiedziałem, że istnieją konie używające chakry. - Istnieją, a niekiedy są lepsze niż ludzie - oznajmił Dai z uśmieszkiem na twarzy, patrząc po skosie na Sakuriego. Białowłosy dopiero po chwili zorientował się, o co chodziło jego koledze z drużyny. - To pewnie kolejny zwierzak Kinseia. Po chwili ogromny, ponad półtora razy większy niż przeciętnie koń wskoczył na gałąź przed nimi. Był cały brązowy, a jego grzywa przechodziła przez wiele kolorów, zaczynając na czarnym, a idąc przez brązowy, podpalany, kremowy i na białym kończąc. Z wierzchowca zsiadł wysoki szesnastolatek z blond włosami, których kolor bardziej przypominał złoto. Miał na sobie typowy strój jounina, ale znak na jego ochraniaczu na czoło nie był wyryty w żelazie, tylko w złocie. Koń niknął w obłoku dymu tak szybko, jak się pojawił. - Przepraszam za spóźnienie - powiedział chłopak ze wzrokiem zapatrzonym gdzieś daleko. Sakuri opadł przed nim na jedno kolano, co wywołało uśmiech Daisuke, który zobaczył, że Kinsei nie zorientował się, że Hatake zrobił coś takiego i zupełnie go zignorował. Podszedł do bliźniaków i podał im po kolei ręce. - Witam Bliźniacze Smoki Konohy - uśmiechnął się. - A gdzie jest ten Sakuri, o którym słyszałem? Shori wskazał palcem na białowłosego, który dalej klęczał na jednej nodze, zażenowany. Odwrócił się i zasalutował blondynowi na znak szacunku. Kinsei podszedł do niego i przedstawił się. - Nazywam się Kinsei Uzumaki. Miło mi cię poznać. Czy to prawda, że jesteś wnukiem Kakashiego Hatake? - Tak - odparł dumnie młodzieniec. - Mam na imię Sakuri. - Biały Kieł Konohy, słyszałem o tobie od ojca. Jedna rzecz jednak mnie dziwi. Skoro otrzymałeś od czcigodnego Rena prezent w postaci Sharingana od razu po zakończeniu Piątej Wielkiej Wojny Shinobi, to jak to możliwe, że jesteś w tym samym wieku, co jego synowie? - To długa historia - odpowiedział Sakuri. - Później to wytłumaczę. Tymczasem może omówmy plan działania. Kinsei wyciągnął zza peleryny podróżnej gruby zwój, który położył na ziemi i rozwinął, ukazując mapę otoczenia. Były na niej zaznaczone orientacyjne punkty okolicy około pięćdziesięciu kilometrów dookoła nich. Wszyscy zobaczyli duży czerwony znak X zaznaczający ich aktualne położenie. Drugi, czarny symbol znajdował się niedaleko ich pierwszego, w centrum mapy. - Jak widziecie, od bazy wroga dzieli nas około dziesięciu kilometrów. Nie jest to daleka droga, ale przybywając ją na pewno narazilibyśmy się na wykrycie i stracilibyśmy przewagę ataku z zaskoczenia. - W takim razie co zamierzasz zrobić? - zapytał Hatake. - To w dużym stopniu zależy od ciebie, Sakuri. Czy nie mylę się, że dysponujesz techniką teleportacyjną? - Tak, to prawda, ale czy dobrym pomysłem będzie teleportowanie się w sam środek bazy wroga? Kinsei wyjął z kieszonki na ramieniu kunai i zaznaczył nim punkt na mapie, niemal stykający się z czarnym X ich punktu docelowego. - Nikt tutaj nie mówił o tak brawurowym ataku. Dzięki twojej technice ominiemy ich straże i zatrzymamy się na skraju ich bazy. Stamtąd będziemy mogli wybadać sytuację i zdecydować, co robić dalej. Sakuri nie wyglądał na przekonanego. Milczący dotychczas Shori poczuł, że coś siadło na jego ramieniu. Zobaczył czarnego, małego ptaka z przeraźliwie białymi nogami, dziobem i oczami ze świdrującymi, ciemnymi źrednicami. Nie byłby to tak osobliwy widok, gdyby ptak ten miał dwa, a nie cztery skrzydła. Shori znał jednak to stworzenie dość dobrze. Poklepał ptaka po głowie, a ten roztopił się w czarną maź, która, tym razem w formie kulistej, poszybowała nad ramię Kineia. - Kuroshi, więc tu jesteś - ucieszył się Uzumaki. - Nie powinieneś tak się oddalać. Czarna masa ponownie zafalowała i przyjęła kształt czegoś, co bardzo przypominało krzyżówkę psa z kotem. Stworzenie znowu było czarno białe, a do tego nieco mniejsze od przeciętnego psa. Posiadało koci, długi ogon oraz wąsy tego stworzenia. Poruszało się z gracją i lekkością, a jednak widoczną siłą. Sakuri spojrzał wielkimi oczami na zwierzę. Tenrou podszedł do niego, obwąchał je, po czym lekko warknął i położył się u stóp swojego pana. Kinsei znowu nachylił się nad mapą, jakby nie zdażyło się nic podejrzanego, więc Sakuri odezwał się z nieukrywanym zdziwieniem: - Czy mogę zapytać, co to jest? Uzumaki zamglonym wzrokiem obrzucił leżącego u stóp białowłosego wilka. - Wydawało mi się, że to twój wilk. Pasowałoby to do opisu twojej osoby, ponieważ podobno twoja matka pochodzi z klanu Inuzuka. - Nie mówię o Tenrou! - Sakuri poklepał psa po głowie. - Czym jest ten...kot? Kinsei spojrzał na swojego pupila i podrapał się po głowie. - To skomplikowane. - Tak myślałem. Daia nieco bawiła ta sytuacja, ale postanowił, że należy zająć się planem. Wyjaśnił więc Sakuriemu: - Skoro wiesz, że Kinsei potrafi używać Onmyotonu, nie powinno cię to dziwić. Można nazwać to jego pierwszą i najlepszą kreacją. To stworzenie to Kuroshi, tak naprawdę jest to żyjąca masa chakry Yin-Yang. Hatake jeszcze raz obrzucił zdezorientowanym wzrokiem kroczącego po gałęzi pso-kota, po czym weschnął i nachylił się nad mapą. - Może wróćmy do planu działania - wtrącił się Sho - Czy wiadomo coś na temat liczby przeciwników? Teraz z kolei blondyn wydobył zza peleryny książkę Bingo. Położył ją na mapie i otworzył na stronie z zakładką. Przedstawiała ona czarnowłosego mężczyznę z lekkim zarostem na brodzie i opasce zasłaniającej prawe oko. Jego wykaz statystyk był pusty. - Z, przywódca organizacji. Pochodzi z Kumogakure. Brak informacji co do jego celów, umiejętności, czy też głębszej przeszłości. Wiadomo tylko, że był asystentem Raikage Daruiego. Chłopak przerzucił stronę, a oczom Daia ukazała się postać z brązowymi, niemal całkowicie ściętymi włosami. Mężczyzna miał na oku bliznę prawdopodobnie po kunaiu, jednak wyglądało na to, że nie uszkadzała ona mu wzroku. - Amaru Kiroi. Były jounin z Iwagakure. Również brak danych co do jego zdolności. Radziłbym na niego uważać - słyszałem od ojca, że wszystkie oddziały, które zostały za nim wysłane, nie wróciły. - Więc dlaczego wysłał nas? - zapytał Sakuri. Dai uśmiechnął się pod nosem i wzruszył ramionami. - Myślę,że nasze umiejętności mogły mieć z tym coś wspólnego. Zauważ, że pierwszy raz zostaliśmy połączeni w taką drużynę. To nie mógł być przypadek. Shori kiwnął głową na znak, że zgadza się z bratem. Tymczasem Kinsei po raz kolejny przewrócił kartkę w książce Bingo. - Trzeci oinin to Kibachi Aminori. Pochodzi z Kirigakure i tak się składa, że mamy informacje na jego temat - Kinsei wskazał jego tabelę umiejętności. - Jest to najwybiniejszy obecnie żyjący sensor. - W takim razie jaką mamy pewność, że jeszcze nas nie wykrył? - zapytał Dai. - Żadnej. Jednakże, wydaje mi się się, że gdyby to się stało, już by coś zrobili. Wydaje mi się, że moja technika Intonu zniekształcająca nasze sygnatury chakry podziałała - odparł Kinsei. - Miejmy taką nadzieję. - Jeśli dojdzie do walki pojedynczej - powiedział Sakuri - To ja się zajmę tym kolesiem. Z moim Kamui nie powinien być w stanie za mną nadążyć. - Lepiej by było, gdybyśmy walczyli w grupie - wtrącił się Shori - Nie wiemy, co tak naprawdę nasi przeciwnicy potrafią. - Słuszna uwaga - odparł Hatake i potarł brodę - Jednakże, wydaje mi się, że oni też zdają sobie z tego sprawę. Musimy brać pod uwagę przypadek, w którym zostalibyśmy rozdzieleni. Shori westchnął i zastanowił się. - Chyba nic na to nie poradzimy. Kinsei, czy to już wszyscy przeciwnicy? Uzumaki przerzucił stronę w książce Bingo, ukazując kolejną postać - mężczyznę z blond włosami i przekreślonym ochraniaczem Suny. - Hinoi Ganuchi. Były jounin z Suny. Z tego, co udało mi się dowiedzieć, specjalizuje się w walce marionetkami. Szybko przerzucił następną stronę i ukazał zebranym człowieka w masce zasłaniającej większość jego twarzy. - Jeśli zaś chodzi o tego człowieka - Kinsei wskazał palcem twarz mężczyzny - To nie wiemy nawet, jak się nazywa. Nawet ANBU Konohy nie ma pojęcia. Jest to najwybitniejszy członek ANBU Liścia ostatnich kilkunastu lat. Miał już tyle pseudonimów...a jego prawdziwe akta ,,zaginęły" w trakcie pożaru budynku, w którym były trzymane. Dai uśmiechnął się pod nosem. - Widać bardzo mu zależało, żeby ukryć, kim tak naprawdę jest - stwierdził. - Rozumiem, ze nie wiemy, czego się po nim spodziewać? - Nie do końca. Jest to shinobi, który idealnie ukrywa swoją chakrę i nie tylko. Dysponuje specjalną techniką, która doskonale ukrywa jego zapach, dźwięk i wygląd. Po prostu znika. Co więcej, jest zabójczo skuteczny w walce na miecze. - wyjaśnił Uzumaki. Starszy Bliźniaczy Smok zastanowił się przez chwilę i oznajmił: - Zajmę się nim, jeśli będziemy mieli walczyć jeden na jednego. - Przykro mi, ale nie ma opcji - wtrącił się Kinsei. - Do walki z nim potrzeba kogoś, kto dysponuje innymi technikami wykrywającymi. Twój Sharingan na nic się nie przyda, uwierz mi. Ten człowiek tak maskuje swoją chakrę, że nie da się nic zobaczyć. To nie kwestia doujutsu, tylko jego niesamowitych zdolności. Nie mam pojęcia, jak to robi, ale po prostu wymazuje swoją obecność. Nawet twój ojciec nic by nie zobaczył. Dai zacisnął rękę w pięść i oznajmił ostrzegawczym tonem: - Nie doceniasz go. - Wręcz przeciwnie - szybko poprawił się Uzumaki. - Dobrze wiem, co potrafi i jak wielkie są jego zasługi. Mój ojciec opowiadał mi o nim tyle historii, że wątpię, by chociaż połowa była prawdziwa. To jest wręcz nie do uwierzenia. Teraz z kolei Daisuke uśmiechnął się zawiadacko. Klepnął Kinseia w ramię i powiedział: - Nie ma sprawy, możesz wziąć sobie tego nukenina. Ja biorę Z. - Tak w zasadzie - odezwał się Shori - To chyba lepiej byłoby, gdybyśmy najpierw zajęli się czwórką pozostałych członków, a następnie obaj wykończyli lidera. - Sho - Dai spojrzał na niego poważnie - Zaufaj mi. Dam sobie radę. - To nie jest coś, o czym ty decydujesz - wtrącił się Sakuri. Uchiha spojrzał na niego poważnym wzrokiem. Zanim jednak zdążył się odezwać, zrobił to jego brat bliżniak: - Jeśli mówi, że sobie poradzi, to ja mu ufam - oznajmił Shori - Jednakże, Dai, rozsądniej byłoby, gdybyśmy w razie niepowodzenia tego planu walczyli w dwójkę. - Jasne - starszy brat podniósł kciuk w górę na znak aprobaty - Tak naprawdę nie wiemy, czy naszych przeciwników jest tylko czwórka. Kinsei, dostałeś jeszcze jakieś informacje na temat innych nieprzyjaciół? Uzumaki zamknął książkę Bingo i schował ją z powrotem za płaszcz. - Nie, to wszyscy. Jednak nie zapominajcie, że na czwórka zabiła wszystkich oininów, których do tej pory wysyłało Pięć Wielkich Krajów. To nie są żarty. - Taa, wiem - odparł Daisuke. - Ale wierzę, że nasi ojcowie nie przydzielili nam tej misji bez powodu. To chyba forma testu. - Też tak sądzę - poparł go Sho. Sakuri westchnął i poklepał go głowie swojego wilka. - Czymkolwiek by to nie było, musimy wykonać to zadanie. Chyba możemy ruszać? Kinsei kiwnął głową, i powiedział do Sakuriego, że mogą zaczynać. Ustawili się w jednym rzędzie przed białowłosym, włączając w to Tenrou i Kuroshiego. W oczach Sakuriego pojawił się Mangekyou Sharingan przypominający wiatrak. - Tylko nic mi nie urwij - mruknął Daisuke. - Bo pamiętaj, nawet bez ręki cię... Nie zdążył dokończyć, bo cała szóstka została pochłonięta przez spiralne wiry. *** Równocześnie na grubim konarze drzewa zmaterializowała się cała drużyna. - Poczekaj, aż zaczniemy walczyć - ostrzegł Sakuriego Dai. - Lepiej uważaj na plecy. Hatake nie przejął się groźbą i odwrócił się w stronę prześwitującego przez drzewa obozu. Była to definitywnie baza przeciwników. Najlepszym na to dowodem było pięć postaci stojących na polanie przed sprytnie zamaskowanym liści wejściem do jaskini. Wszyscy członkowie wrogiej organizacji mieli na sobie kaptury, więc nie dało się ich od siebie odróżnić. Jeden z nich podszedł do włazu groty i usunął umieszczoną na nim pieczęć. Skała się uchyliła, ukazując mroczne wnętrze oświetlone jedynie pochodniami. Mężczyzna już chciał wejść do środka, ale drugi powstrzymał go ręką. Zaczęli coś między sobą szeptać, aż nagle jeden z nich odwrócił się i wyrzucił kilka kunaiów prosto w miejsce, gdzie stała drużyna. Pociski wbiły się w gruby konar przed jouninami, a jeden świsnął koło głowy Shoriego, który uchylił się używając Sharingana. - Wykryli nas! - szepnął nieco za głośno Sakuri - Wchodzimy! Dai szturchnął zapatrzonego w wejście jaskini Kinseia. - To nie czas na oglądanie skał! Uzumaki otrząsnął się z zamyślenia. - Tak, przepraszam - mruknął nieprzytomnie i ruszył za Sakurim. Cała szóstka łącznie z Tenrou i Kuroshim szybko znalazła się u stóp polany. Wyszli z cienia, krocząc powoli i starając się obmyślić plan działania. Zostali wykryci - nici z zaskoczenia. Ludzie z wrogiej organizacji niemal równocześnie odsłonili kaptury, ukazując znane już jouninom twarze. Mężczyzna, który wcześniej chciał wejść do jaskini to nie kto inny jak Z, a tym, kto go powstrzymał był Kibachi Aminori. Pozostała trójka nukeninów wpatrywała się w nich z rozbawieniem. - Tylko nie kolejni oinini z Konohy - wywrócił oczami Hinoi. - Widzę, że wiecie już, po co tutaj jesteśmy - Kinsei starał się, by jego głos brzmiał pewnie, ale nie do końca mu to wyszło. Nie był to objaw o tyle strachu, co dezorientacji - Jeśli poddacie się bez walki i oddacie w ręce władzy Konohagakure, oszczędzimy wasze życie. Nie stanie się wam nic złego do czasu sprawiedliwego sądu. Amaru splunął na ziemię. - Sprawiedliwego sądu? - zaśmiał się. - Chyba żartujesz! Wiem, jak wyglądają wasze konoszańskie sądy! To jest właśnie coś, co chcę zniszczyć! - Zniszczyć...? - zadziwił się Sakuri - Ale... Dai klepnął białowłosego w ramię, by się uciszył. - Czego chcecie od Konohagakure? - zabrzmiało to raczej jak rządanie, niż pytanie, ale na pewno było dużo bardziej konkretne i przepełnione pewnością siebie niż propozycja Kinseia. Z wystąpił kilka kroków z szeregu. - Ciężko będzie streścić to w tych kilku słowach - zaczął spokojnie i charyzmatycznie - ale chcemy pojmać wszystkich panów feudalnych. W ten sposób zakończymy to szaleństwo, które obecnie dzieje się na świecie. - Szaleństwo? - prychnął Dai. - Co masz na myśli? - Chłopcze, nie masz pojęcia, co stało się z tym światem po Piątej Wielkiej Wojnie Shinobi. Wszechobecne zjednoczenie. Pokój. Współpraca - Z wypowiedział te słowa z odrazą - A wszystko to zasługa Kage oraz panów feudalnych. To oni zgotowali nam, shinobi taką rzeczywistość. To przez nich nie możemy wypełniać naszej powinności. - Powinności? - wtrącił się Shori - Po Piątej Wielkiej Wojnie Shinobi cały świat się ustabilizował. Jak możecie mieć z tym problem? - Ustabilizował, masz rację młodzieńcze - przyznał mu rację Z. - Czy wiesz, co to oznacza dla shinobi? Czy masz w ogóle pojęcie, do czego zostaliśmy wytrenowani? A zwłaszcza ludzie tacy jak my, najemnicy? Tenrou warknął i ruszył w stronę wrogiej grupy, ale Sakuri złapał go za obrożę. - Masz na myśli wojnę? - zapytał Dai - Czy to właśnie tego tak pragniecie? Wojny?! - Tylko w ten sposób najemnicy są w stanie wieść godziwy żywot - Z wyjął z kieszeni kunaia i wytarł go o pelerynę - Jednak to nie obchodzi obecnych Kage i panów feudalnych. Wszędzie dominuje to zjednoczenie...Zwłaszcza od czasu dojścia do władzy tego całego Akeru Uzumakiego i jego pomocnika, Rena Uchihy. W jednej chwili Daisuke przymróżył oczy. - Więc to jest wasz cel? - odezwał się Kinsei - Zdetronizować Kage i panów feudalnych? - Będziemy ich niszczyć po kolei. Z mocą naszej organizacji nie będą mieli z nami szans. Z panami feudalnymi pójdzie jeszcze łatwiej. Nie macie pojęcia, jak słabą ochronę miał ten Kraju Wiatru. - To wy staliście za tym morderstwem? - zapytał z niedowierzaniem Uzumaki. Nukenin z blizną na twarzy uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha, ale Z tylko skinął głową. - Nie chcemy was przekonywać co do słuszności naszych racji. Jedyne, co chcemy powiedzieć, to...Dajcie wojnie szansę! - mówiąc to, skinął głową na Kibachiego i Hinoiego, którzy ruszyli prosto na grupę jouninów. Daisuke aktywował swojego Sharingana i to samo zrobił Shori. Brat Daia znalazł się od razu przy nim i razem swoimi katanami w idealnym momencie zgodnie sparowali ciosy kunaiami przeciwników. - Hu-hu, widzę, że całkiem zgrany z was duet - mruknął z zadowoleniem Aminori. Mężczyzna najwyraźniej chciał coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale nagle został boleśnie uderzony przez Daia prosto w splot słoneczny. To samo zrobił Shori ze swoim przeciwnikiem. Obaj zgięli się w pół i równocześnie otrzymali cios kolanem. Dai zerknął w stronę swojego bliźniaka i rzucił Amaru w jego stronę. Shori zrobił to samo z Hinoim. Następnie, cały czas lustrzanie odwzorowując swoje ruchy, kopnęli wymienionych przeciwników w locie. Ci ledwo co ustali na ziemi i gdy próbowali złapać przyczepność, zostali zasypani gradem ciosów. Z tylko sobie znaną taktyką bracia uderzali ich korpus, twarz i nogi. - Hinoi - zdołał wycharczeć Amaru - Wiesz co...guh! - nie dokończył zdania, bo otrzymał potężny cios w szczękę. Ganuchi wypuścił z końców swoich palców nici z chakry, które owinęły się wokół kostek Shoriego. Chłopak zaplątał się i stracił równowagę. Brat podparł go ręką, jednocześnie odpuszczając atak na Kiroim. Ten wyprostował się, nastawił sobie szczękę i przyznał: - To było niezłe. Czas na zapłatę, szczeniaku. Daisuke otrzymał potężny cios w twarz. Został odrzucony dwa metry do tyłu. Postąpił krok do przodu, jednak nagle nad leżącym ciałem Uchihy przeskoczył biały wilk, a obok niego jego właściciel. - Gatsuga!! - usłyszał tylko Amaru, po czym zobaczył lecące w niego prosto dwa wirujące świdry. W mgnieniu oka nukenin wykonał pieczęć, a przed nim wyrosła gruba kamienna ściana, która zamortyzowała uderzenie techniki, jednak nie powstrzymała go. Sakuri i Tenrou przebili się przez osłonę i wbili się centralnie w Kiroiego. Pancerz mężczyzny zapobiegł poważniejszym obrażeniom, jednak został on odrzucony na sporą odległość. Hatake odwrócił się i zobaczył wstającego Daia. Chłopak spojrzał na białowłosego i kiwnął głową. Sakuri wycofał się ponownie razem ze swoim wilkiem i stanął koło zapatrzonego na resztę grupy Kinseia. Jednocześnie Daisuke nie tracąc czasu potężnym kopniakiem strącił z nóg Hinoiego, który całkowicie związał jego brata. Ten przewrócił się, szybko odskoczył do tyłu i anulował technikę nici chakry, by się przegrupować ze swoją drużyną. - Dzięki - powiedział Shori do Daia, po tym, jak oswobodził się z więzów. Jego brat uśmiechnął się zawiadacko, odzyskując nieco lepszy humor. Tymczasem milczący do tej pory Z uśmiechnął się pod nosem. - No, no, no. Widzę, że nie jesteście aż takimi płotkami. Może będzie z wami trochę zabawy. Wy - wskazał na Daisuke i Shoriego - Chyba was skądś znam. Mężczyzna przyjrzał się z daleka twarzom obu jouninów. Nagle jego twarz przybrała wyraz głębokiego zrozumienia. Roześmiał się. - Ha-ha-ha! Już rozumiem. Daisuke i Shori Uchiha. Konoha no Soryu - Bliźniacze Smoki Konohy. Synowie Rena Uchihy. Mam rację? Zarówno Daisuke, jak i Sho wyprężyli się. - Tak - odparł dumnie starszy z braci - Więc chyba sam rozumiesz, że raczej nie zgodzimy się z twoim planem wyeliminowania mojego ojca i pozostałych władców Świata Shinobi. Z uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie. - Jestem ciekaw, jak zamierzacie mnie powstrzymać. Cóż, sprawdzimy, ile odziedziczyliście z ojca. Słyszałem wiele pogłosek na temat waszych umiejętności. Jak na razie wydaje się, że przynajmniej te dotyczące waszego zgrania nie były przesadzone. Ciekawe czy z resztą będzie tak samo. Przywódca nukeninów wodził wzrokiem po grupie jouninów. Nagle jego oczy zatrzymały się na Uzumakim. - Ty - wskazał palcem w stronę blondyna - Ciebie też już gdzieś widziałem. Jak się nazywasz? Kinei milczał, a Sakuri spojrzał na niego, podziwiając jego upór. Nagle jednak podziw zmienił się we wstyd, gdy okazało się, że wzrok Uzumakiego był utkwiony gdzieś daleko, a on sam nie zwracał uwagi na resztę świata. Tylko Kuroshi krążył wokół niego w swojej formie czteroskrzydłego wróbla. - O, widzę zadziorny - Z uśmiechnął się pod nosem. - Ale to nie szkodzi. Widać, że będzie z tobą nieco zabawy. Zresztą pamiętam już, kim jesteś. To ty jesteś tym chłopakiem od Onmyotonu. Kinsei, prawda? Syn Siódmego Hokage - tutaj Kinsei również nie odpowiedział. Tym razem Z przeniósł wzrok na Sakuriego. - A ciebie nie znam. Kim jesteś? Widziałem kiedyś człowieka, który wyglądał podobnie jak ty, ale było to dawno temu. - Nazywam się Sakuri Hatake. Mówisz zapewne o Kakashim Hatake - to mój ojciec. - Ale to przecież niemożliwe - zdziwił się szczerze Z - Wyglądasz na nie więcej niż szesnaście lat. Twój ojciec musiał już nie żyć, gdy się urodziłeś. - To nie do końca tak - Hatake na chwilę zapomniał o poważnej postawie i potarł z tyłu głowę, zastanawiając się, jak wyjaśnić Z sytuację jego pochodzenia - To...to skomplikowane. Z najwyraźniej nie miał zamiaru wnikać. Ogarnął spojrzeniem całą drużynę. - Całkiem osobliwa gromadka - mruknął. - Czy to naprawdę najlepsze, co ma do zaoferowania Konoha? Nagle Kinsei odzyskał wigor, wyprostował się i oświadczył głośno: - Skoro nie zechcesz współpracować, będziemy zmuszeni dostarczyć cię do Konohy siłą... Z roześmiał się serdecznie. Kuroshi słysząc to, rozpłynął się w czarną kulkę chakry Yin-Yang, a Tenrou wyszczerzył kły. - ...żywego lub martwego - dokończył Uzumaki. Nagle dowódca wrogiej organizacji znieruchomiał. - Widzę, dzieci, że trzeba nauczyć was nieco pokory. Hinoi, Amaru, zostańcie tutaj i wyrównajcie rachunki z tymi smarkaczami. Reszta - do środka. Mamy ważniejsze sprawy na głowie. Przywódca organizacji usunął pieczęć na kamieniu, a głaz z głośnym pomrukiem usunął mu się z drogi. Mężczyzna bez słowa zaczął wchodzić do środka, a za nim, rzucając jouninom waleczne spojrzenia, ruszyła reszta nukeninów. - Nigdzie nie idziecie - oznajmił dobitnie Dai i zaczął szybko wykonywać pieczęcie - Mokuton: Sashiki no Jutsu! Z ręki chłopaka nagle wystrzeliło kilkanaście drewnianych kolców przypominających gałęzie. Jednakże, człowiek z Iwy, który nie wszedł do jaskini, wykonał jedną pieczęć, a kamień zamknął się na całą grupą nukeninów zanim kolce w niego uderzyły. Leciały jednak z takim impetem, że wbiły się w kamień pomimo ochraniającej go pieczęci. Tam powieliły się na boki, sprawiając, że głaz cały popękał, jednak wciąż trzymał się w całości. Dai zaklął pod nosem. - Mogłem to przewidzieć - mruknął. Nagle Sharinganem zauważył znajdującego się koło niego przeciwnika. Młody Uchiha wykonał zwinny unik w prawo, odginając się do tyłu. Jego brat już przy nim był. Kopnął atakującego Hinoiego z taką siłą, że ten poturlał się pięć metrów w bok. Następnie doskoczył do nich Amaru, który wymierzył pięścią prosto w twarz Shoriego. Chłopak zatrzymał ten cios bez trudu, pomimo sporych rozmiarów przeciwnika. - Nie doceniacie nas - powiedział jounin z lodowatym spokojem, miażdżąc dłoń wroga. Mężczyzna krzyknął i wyrwał rękę z uścisku. - Was dwóch na pewno nie wystarczy na naszą szóstkę - oznajmił Kinsei. - Jednakże, nie możemy tracić na was czasu. Daisuke, Shori, wy zostańcie na zewnątrz i zajmijcie się tą dwójką. Ja i Sakuri pójdziemy za resztą. Bliźniacze Smoki kiwnęły głowami, a Sakuri i Kinsei ruszyli w stronę popękanego głazu. Za nimi pobiegli Tenrou i Kuroshi, który przyjął swoją formę koto-psa. Przeciwnicy byli zbyt obolali, by zdołać ich zatrzymać. Przebiegając obok Amaru, Sakuri mruknął: - Człowieku, masz przerąbane. Kiroi odwrócił się za nim, nic nie rozumiejąc. Tymczasem Kinsei ustawił się przy skalnej ścianie. - Nie pozwolę ci na to! - wykrzyknął Hinoi i przyłożył rękę do ziemi - Kuchyiose no Jutsu! Na ziemi pojawiła się dziwnie wyglądająca lalka. Po przepływającej w niej chakrze Dai od razu poznał, że była ona ludzka. Wyglądała jak czarnowłosy mężczyzna z blizną na czole, jednak pod płaszczem posiadała ukryte ewidentnie coś więcej - na plecach lalka miała spory garb. Również jej kończyny były zmodyfikowane - Uchiha Sharinganem dostrzegał mechanizmy budujące skomplikowaną konstrukcję, jaką niewątpliwie była ta broń. Hinoi przyczepił nici chakry do urządzenia, które nagle zaczęło żyć własnym życiem. Ręka lalki zmieniła się w spory tasak i zamachnęła na Uzumakiego. Jednakże, cios nie dosięgnął celu. Ganuchi usłyszał śpiew tysiąca ptaków i zobaczył, jak spowita w błyskawice ręka podpiera ostrze, negując jego siłę uderzenia. - Chidori - mruknął Hatake. Nagle Tenrou warknął i rzucił się na lalkę. W mgnieniu oka odgryzł rękę broni Hinoiego w łokciu. Lalka wycofała się do tyłu. - Dzięki - powiedział ospale Kinsei, wykonując pieczęć i nawet się nie odwracając - Onmyoton: Busshitsu! Blondyn wyciągnął przed siebie rękę, w której uformowała się czarna, półpłynna kula chakry, podobna bardzo do Kuroshiego, tylko że bez oczu. Przelewitowała nad górę dłoni chłopaka, w której zrobił się otwór, a czarna materia zmieniła swój kształt. przeszła przez dłoń Kinseia i niczym lanca wbiła się ogromny głaz, zostawiając w nim dokładnie okrągłą wyrwę o średnicy pięciu metrów. Wyglądało to, jakby część kamienia nagle wyparowała, ponieważ nigdzie nie było ani śladu odłamków. Kinsei bez słowa ruszył do przodu, a czarna lanca przebijająca jego rękę znikła. Dziura po niej od razu się zasklepiła. Sakuri, patrząc na niego wielkimi oczami, wszedł za nim. Następnie z tyłu ruszyły pupile obu jouninów. - Myślisz, że sobie poradzą? - zapytał Uzumaki, gdy zagłębili się w ciemności oświetlonego pochodniami tunelu. Sakuri zaśmiał się. - Żartujesz? Bliźniacze Smoki Konohy miałyby przegrać walkę w duecie? *** ,,Cholera" - pomyślał Daisuke - ,,Rozdzielili się. Mogliśmy to przewidzieć". Uchiha dalej miał w uszach słowa swojego brata, mówiące, by starali się doprowadzić do walki w duecie pomimo taktyki przeciwnika. ,,Łatwiej powiedzieć niż zrobić". - Czy jesteś aż tak tchórzliwy, że boisz się stanąć ze mną do walki? Nie tego spodziewałem się po Amaru Kiroim! - zawołał. W tej samej chwili uciekający przed nim po drzewach mężczyzna nagle stanął w miejscu. - Chyba jesteśmy już wystarczająco daleko. Tutaj mogę się z tobą rozprawić. Jounin również stanął na gałęzi naprzeciwko przeciwnika. - Wreszcie mówisz do rzeczy - Daisuke wyłamał sobie kości palców, uśmiechając się prowokująco - Jestem ciekaw, skąd ta pewność, że jesteś w stanie mnie pokonać. Na twarz Amaru wpełzł nonszalancki uśmieszek. - Jestem tego pewny dlatego, że dysponuję od ciebie bardziej zaawansowaną naturą chakry. Słysząc to, młody Uchiha przekrzywił głowę. - Bardziej zaawansowaną? Co masz na myśli? Czyżbyś był użytkownikiem Kekkei Totta? W odpowiedzi w rękach Kiroiego pojawiła się niewielka świecąca na biało kostka z jeszcze jaśniejszym punktem po środku. - Jinton...Uwolnienie Pyłu - mruknął, wpatrując się w swoje dzieło - Wiele lat zajęło mi opanowanie tej sztuki. Na szczęście zapiski wielkiego Oonokiego oraz Muu okazały się bardzo przydatne. Nawet z nimi jednak zajęło mi całkiem sporo czasu nauczenie się tej natury. Może nie wyglądam, dzieciaku, ale mam ponad pięćdziesiąt lat. Swój trening zacząłem, gdy miałem dziesięć. Daisuke wpatrzył się w niego, nie wierząc własnym uszom. ,,To pewnie zasługa tej dziwnej natury" - pomyślał. Wpatrzył się swoim Sharinganem w świecącą kostkę i dostrzegł w niej przepływające i idealnie łączące się ze sobą natury wiatru, ziemi i ognia. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że jego oponent ma aż tyle lat. Wyglądał co najwyżej na trzydzieści. - Kekkei Totta...Mój ojciec mi o tym opowiadał. Nie jest to umiejętność genetyczna, a uzyskiwana poprzez lata żmudnych treningów. Fakt, że ją opanowałeś, na pewno dobrze świadczy o twoich zdolnościach, ale to, że wykorzystujesz ją, by burzyć porządek, który mój ojciec z trudem zbudował po Czwartej Wielkiej Wojnie Shinobi jest niedopuszczalne. Zobaczymy, jak twoje Kekkei Totta poradzi sobie z moim Kekkei Genkai. Ostrzegam cię po raz ostatni - Mokuton to nie jest zwykły limit krwi. Nie lekceważ go. - Nie Mokuton - poprawił Daisuke Amaru - A Świat Drzew Mokutona. To różnica. Może techniki twoje i twojego brata są na poziomie Hashiramy Senju, ale brakuje wam kompletności w ich używaniu. Zaskoczony skąd to wiem? Nasz przywódca, Z, ma kontakty w całym świecie shinobi! To ty nie powinieneś nas lekceważyć! Daisuke faktycznie zdziwiła informacja, że Amaru wie o podziale Mokutona pomiędzy nim, a jego bratem. - To nie ma znaczenia - stwierdził Uchiha - Istnieje możliwość, by jeden z nas uzyskał całego Mokutona, ale w przeciwieństwie do ciebie, ja i Shori wiemy, co jest ważniejsze w życiu. Kiroi machnął ręką. - Dobrze więc, przekonajmy się, jak wasze szlachetne idee odbiją się od surowej prawdy, ale prawdy, którą my głosimy. Jeśli nam nie wierzysz, że wojna to jedyne, co potrafi rozładować naturalną dla tego świata nienawiść i chęć zemsty, a także zapewnić przetrwanie wartościowym jednostkom, to zapytaj o to swojego ojca. Jeśli chociaż połowa opowieści o nim jest prawdziwa, on powinien wiedzieć to najlepiej! - Mój ojciec przeżył te wszystkie wydarzenia, więc to chyba on powinien wyciągać z nich wnioski, a nie ty! Uwierz mi, że Ren Uchiha wie o tym świecie znacznie więcej od ciebie i uczył mnie, że wojna w większości jest czymś samolubnym, wywoływanym z własnych pobudek i cierpi przez nią większość społeczeństwa. Natomiast w wypadku, gdy chce tego społeczeństwo, należy zawsze rozwiązywać konflikt na drodze ekonomicznej. Siłowe rozwiązania to ostateczność i nie należy szachować nimi wobec innych. Amaru zaśmiał się szczerzym śmiechem. Daisuke zmróżył oczy i wpatrzył się w niego morderczym wzrokiem. - Naprawdę twój ojciec uczył cię takich bzdur? Chłopcze, żyję pięćdziesiąt lat. Byłem w twoim wieku, gdy w Konosze otworzył się ten dziwny portal czasowy i wyrzucił twojego starego i jego brata w przyszłości. Chodziły o tym plotki po całym Świecie Shinobi - było jeszcze dwóch Uchiha. O taak...Jakby nie patrzeć, ta dwójka całkiem szybko zasłynęła na arenie międzynarodowej. Sharingan z powrotem powrócił na należne mu miejsce. Czy zdajesz sobie, ile osób zginęło z ręki Rena Uchihy? Kuroi Amaguri, Han Senju, Aren Gaon, Obito i Madara Uchiha...To tylko nieliczni. Nie wspominam już nawet o dziesiątkach nukeninów wyeliminowanych w czasie jego misji. - To byli źli ludzie - oświadczył Daisuke - Mój ojciec nie zabijał niewinnych, a to jest właśnie to, co wy chcecie teraz zrobić. Przywołując tutaj nukeninów, sam dobrze wiesz, że musieli oni zostać wykończeni, bo stanowili zagrożenie dla społeczności. - Zagrożenie dla społeczności? - zadrwił Amaru - Skoro tak mówisz...Jednakże, jak wyjaśnisz to, że twój ojciec nie wyeliminował Hayato Uchihy, twojego wujka? On też był nukeninem. Daisuke zazgrzytał zębami, słysząc kolejną obelgę pod adresem swojej rodziny. - Mój wujek był dobrym człowiekiem - powiedział dobitnie Dai - To, że podążał drogą, jaką podążał, nie czyni z niego kogoś, kogo trzeba zabić. Nukenini nie są źli z zasady - Po prostu zdecydowana większość z nich to zdeprawowani shinobi, którzy tylko szukają zysku - tutaj wycelował palcem z Kiroiego - I do takich właśnie zaliczasz się ty. Amaru zmarszczył brwi, słysząc obelgę. Powoli wsunął rękę do kieszeni i wyjął z niej kunaia. - W takim razie będzie dla ciebie jeszcze bardziej upokarzające, że przegrasz z kimś takim, jak ja. Powiedz mi tylko, czy twoja śmierć zwróci uwagę twojego ojca na naszą sprawę? Dai nie miał czasu odpowiedzieć, bo przeciwnik w mgnieniu oka znalazł się naprzeciwko niego. Uchiha szybko złapał za rękojeść miecza i z precyzją możliwą tylko z pomocą Sharingana sparował ostrzem cios. - Mój ojciec uczył mnie jeszcze jednego - mruknął Dai i spojrzał na Amaru groźnie spode łba - ,,W sytuacji, gdy ktoś grozi twojej rodzinie, nie miej wyrzutów sumienia, że zrobiłeś z nim, co zrobiłeś". Kiroi uśmiechnął się lekceważąco, siłując się z ostrzem Daisuke. - Oo...widzę, że trafiłem w czuły punkt. - Mężczyzna odskoczył i wylądował na ziemi. Teraz Uchiha znajdował się na gałęzi nad nim i postanowił to wykorzystać. Chwycił rękoma rękojeść miecza i celując ostrzem w przeciwnika, skoczył na niego w dół. Chłopak zobaczył, że kunai w ręku przeciwnika zaświecił na biało, a on sam wykonał nim zamaszysty ruch. Poczuł, jak ostrze w jego rękach się łamie, a następnie poczuł stal przechodzącą na wskroś jego klatki piersiowej. Natychmiast po wylądowaniu na ziemi odskoczył w tył. Sprawdził swoją ranę. Nie była głęboka, ale rozległa. Cięcie kunaiem sięgało od jego ramienia, a kończyło się tuż przed miejscem, gdzie było serce. Dai spróbował ręką zatamować krwawienie, ale nie udało się to najlepiej. Na całe szczęście rana nie krwawiła mocno. Chłopak spojrzał na swoje ostrze. Nie wyglądało na pęknięte, tylko na przecięte. Miejsce, gdzie nastąpiła skaza był zbyt równy i precyzyjny, by był to zwykły błąd konstrukcyjny katany. Jounin spojrzał wzrok na idącego w jego kierunku przeciwnika ze zbroczonym krwią kunaiem. ,,Muszę poznać jego umiejętności" - pomyślał Daisuke. Wykonał kilka pieczęci. - Mokuton Bunshin no Jutsu! - zawołał. Z połowy jego ciała odseparowała się drewniana konstrukcja, która po chwili nabrała ludzkich kształtów. Następnie jej kolory przystosowały się do wyglądu właściciela. Obok Rena stał jego klon, który ruszył na spotkanie przeciwnika. Mężczyzna bez słowa zaangażował się z nim w walkę wręcz i po otrzymaniu kilku ciosów od drewnianej kopii udało mu się w końcu złapać go za rękę. Dai Sharinganem zobaczył chakrę Jintonu przepływającą do klona, co wywołało niespodziewany efekt. Ręka kopii Daisuke zamieniła się w kamień i po solidnym ciosie Amaru odpadła. Mokuton Bunshin zmienił się z powrotem w kawałek drewna. Dai spojrzał z niepokojem na to, co spotkało jego dublera. - Więc używasz Uwolnienia Pyłu, żeby zmieniać skład atomowy i molekularny substancji? - Widzę, że nie jesteś taki głupi, na jakiego wyglądasz, dzieciaku - odparł Kiroi. - Jestem najpotężniejszym użytkownikiem tej natury w dziejach. Nie używam jej w tak patetyczny sposób, co moi poprzednicy. Oni tylko dezintegrowali swoje cele. Ja mogę nawet poddawać je modyfikacjom! - To właśnie tak zniszczyłeś mój miecz - zorientował się Dai - Nasyciłeś kunaia chakrą Jintonu, a gdy ostrze weszło z nim w kontakt, zostało w tym miejscu zdezintegrowane. - Szybko łapiesz. To co, gotowy na swoją kolej? - W rękach Amaru pojawił się biały stożek z jasnym punktem w środku - Jinton: Genkai Hakuri no Jutsu! Zanim technika zdążyła dojść do skutku, Dai w mgnieniu oka wykonał pieczęć. Wokół nóg Kiroiego obwiązały się wystrzeliwujące z ziemi korzenie drzew, które wpełzły na jego klatkę piersiową i unieruchomiły również ręce, skutecznie uniemożliwiając użycie przez niego jutsu. - Powolne te twoje techniki Uwolnienia Pyłu - stwierdził Uchiha. - Pozwól, że teraz pokażę ci coś z mojego arsenału. *** Shori zaparł się butami w ziemię, odrzucony kolejnym potężnym atakiem Hinoiego. ,,Wiele bym dał, żeby był tu teraz Daisuke". - Powiedz mi jeszcze raz, jak nazywa się moc, którą władasz? - zapytał Sho. - Ketchu Genkai. Wywyższony limit krwi. - Rozumiem. Kinton, zgadza się? Uwolnienie Metalu. Widziałem kiedyś człowieka o podobnych umiejętnościach. Jednakże, on posiadał Koton - Uwolnienie Stali. Hinoi splunął w bok. - To było Kekkei Genkai! Nie ma co porównywać tego z Ketchu Genkai, które jest jego ulepszoną wersją. Tylko kilka klanów posiada Ketchu Genkai, podczas gdy Kekkei Genkai jest dość popularne w świecie shinobi. Moje Uwolnienie Metalu pozwala mi wytwarzać dowolny metal, a nie tylko stal, jak to jest w przypadku Kotonu. - Ale sam mówiłeś, że przychodzi za to cena - powiedział Shori -Nie możesz używać normalnej chakry i jej natur. Ganuchi prychnął. - To niewielka niedogodność w porównaniu do tego, co daje mi moja zdolność. Dzięki niej moje kreacje są niezrównane! No i przynajmniej nie muszę martwić się o pieniądze. Złoto to też metal. - Masz na myśli te kreacje? - zapytał Sho, wskazując ręką na leżącą z boku sterę części z dwóch ostatnich zniszczonych lalek. - Zresztą, skoro nie musisz zarabiać, to po co ci wojna? Ten cały Z mówił, że do tego jej potrzebujecie. - Każdy z nas ma swoje powody. Powiedz mi, chłopcze, co miałoby się stać z moimi wielkimi dziełami w czasach pokoju? Gdzie zdobyłyby sławę? - Hinoi nawet nie czekał na odpowiedź - Lalkarstwo to sztuka, a ona wszystko usprawiedliwia. Nie robię tego dla zysku. Po prostu chcę, by ludzie docenili moje kreacje. Shori nie wierzył w to, co słyszał. Wyjaśnienie Ganuchiego było absurdalne. - Lalki wcale nie muszą służyć do walki. Zresztą, ludzie na pewno ich nie docenią, jeśli wywołasz w tym celu wojnę, mogę cię o tym zapewnić. - Bzdury! To jedyna droga! - Hinoi zaczął w złości formować pieczęcie - Kinton... Nie dokończył, ponieważ Sho uprzedził go i uformował pieczęć. Nad Ganuchim zamknął się ogromny kwiat wyglądający jak przerośnięta rosiczka. - Mokuton: Mosengoke - powiedział spokojnie Uchiha, patrząc czujnie na kwiat. Z wnętrza rośliny dochodziły odgłosy uderzeń, ale widocznie nukenin nie mógł przebić się przez grubą ścianę rosiczki. - Teraz soki trawienne tej rośliny zaczną cię rozkładać - oświadczył chłodno Shori - Przykro mi, ale tak musi być. Stanowisz zagrożenie nie tylko dla mnie i Świata Shinobi. Jesteś zagrożeniem dla mojej rodziny. Coś takiego jest niedopuszczalne. Shori odczekał chwilę, po czym odwrócił się i zaczął odchodzić, zastanawiając się, gdzie jest Daisuke. Powinien mu pomóc, oczywiście zakładając, że walka jeszcze trwa. Nagle usłyszał dźwięk metalu uderzającego o twardą powierzchnię. Obejrzał się i zobaczył ostrze ogromnego miecza wystające z zamkniętego kwiatu rosiczki. Klinga powoli ruszyła się i rozpruła kwiat, wypuszczając na polanę strumień żrącego kwasu. Ze środka przeciętej powłoki, potykając się, wyszedł Hinoi. Jego ręka była pokryta metalem, z którego formował się ogromny nóż. Mężczyzna wyglądał okropnie - jego płaszcz był nadpalony i cały podziurawiony przez kwas, włosy się dymiły, a skóra była w wielu miejscach mocno zaczerwieniona i poparzona. - Hyy...myślałeś...hyy...że już po mnie? - wycharczał nukenin. - Nawet nie zdążyłem użyć mojej metalowej zbroi...To było całkiem niezłe, dzieciaku. Jak ci tam było? Shori? Zapamiętam twoje imię. Niewiele osobom udało się doprowadzić mnie do takiego stanu jedną techniką. Sho znów stanął naprzeciwko oponenta. - To ja zapamiętam twoje. Wybacz mi, ale muszę zakończyć to szybko. Mój brat może potrzebować mojej pomocy. Wielki nóż na ręce Hinoiego nagle zmienił kształt. Jego klinga poruszyła się i uformowała w długi łańcuch. Na jego końcu znajdowała się kula wysadzana kolcami. - Muszę cię zmartwić - powiedział Ganuchi, biorąc zamach - Ale chyba zejdzie ci na tym nieco dłużej. Mężczyzna zakręcił ogromnym buzdyganem dookoła siebie, a później wycelował kulą w Shoriego. Ten dzięki Sharinganowi wychylił się do tyłu na czas, by broń przemknęła tuż nad jego nosem. Przed następnym uderzeniem uskoczył akurat w chwili, gdy to wgniotło ziemię, na której stał. Kiedy Hinoi miał zamiar wyprowadzić trzeci cios, Shori skorzystał z tego, że broń jest niesamowicie ciężka i stanął na łańcuchu, uniemożliwiając przeciwnikowi poruszenie nią. Metal pod jego stopami jednak znów niesamowicie ożył i ponownie się przetransformował. Z zadziwiającą siłą uwolnił się spod stóp chłopaka i zmienił w ogromny topór w ręce przeciwnika. - Zaczynajmy zabawę. *** Kinsei i Sakuri ponownie ujrzeli rozwidniający się tunel. - Taa...Wydaje mi się, że jednak zabłądziliśmy - stwierdził Hatake. - Nonsens - powiedział Kinsei, rozglądając się dookoła nieprzytomnie - Musimy po prostu iść...eee...no, tędy - wskazał lewą odnogę tunelu. - Przed pół godziną właśnie tutaj weszliśmy i wróciliśmy w to samo miejsce - białowłosy przejechał ręką po twarzy - Nawet mój Sharingan nic tutaj nie widzi. Te ściany są bardzo dobrze opieczętowane, przez co nie da się ich zniszczyć, a płynąca w pieczęciach chakra zakłóca moją wizję. - Zawsze mogę zniszczyć je moim Onmyotonem - zaproponował Uzumaki, ale po chwili się zreflektował - Chociaż w sumie wolałbym tego uniknąć. Do walki z tymi nukeninami musimy być w pełni sił. Hatake spojrzał na niego zdziwionym wzrokiem, nic nie rozumiejąc. - O czym ty mówisz? Widziałeś, co zrobili z tamtą dwójką Dai i Sho? - zapytał. - Zmasakrowali ich. Nic nie pokona Bliźniaczych Smoków walczących w duecie. Zaufaj mi. Już nie z takimi przeciwnikami walczyli. W końcu to synowie Rena Uchihy. Tego Rena Uchihy. - Taa, wiem - Kinsei potarł brodę - Ale niepokoi mnie inna rzecz. Ci goście nie są głupi, a o Daisuke i Shorim na pewno słyszeli. Bardzo możliwe, że się rozdzielili, więc sytuacja może nie prezentować się tak beztrosko. No i jestem pewny, że to, co pokazali w krótkim starciu z bliźniakami to był tylko ułamek ich prawdziwej siły. - Wiem - odparł stanowczo Sakuri - To nie są płotki. Widziałem ich poziom chakry. Ten, który walczył z Daiem szykował jakąś technikę. Mogłem zobaczyć, jak łączy w swoim ciele idealnie trzy elementy. Kekkei Totta...Ale Daisuke i Shori posiadają Mokuton, nie zapominaj o tym. Wygrają. Mogę postawić na to wszystkie pieniądze. Kinsei jednak już go nie słuchał. Pogrążył się w swoim świecie rozważań. W końcu westchnął i wykonał kilka pieczęci. - Chyba nie mam wyboru. Na szczęście ta technika zużywa mało chakry. Onmyoton: Dairokkan. Sakuri swoim Sharinganem zobaczył falę chakry wychodzącą we wszystkie strony od blondyna. Niczym echo odbiła się od wszystkich ścian jaskini i wniknęła w tunele. Po chwili ciszy wróciła i wniknęła w ciało swojego użytkownika. - Co to właściwie było? - zapytał zdziwiony Hatake. - Technika Onmyotonu. Wykorzystuję w niej chakrę Yang, by wykrywała ona formy życia, a chakra Yin nadawała całej technice formę i kieruje ją w odpowiednie miejsce. Kiedy energia do mnie powraca, mogę...zobaczyć, czy znajdują się w danym miejscu formy życia. Lewy tunel tak jak myśleliśmy prowadzi w kółko, a prawy kieruje się w górę, ku powierzchni. Jest to chyba najwyżej położona część tej jaskini. Wydaje mi się, że jest otwarta u góry, a otoczona kamiennymi ścianami po bokach, bo moja technika wykryła tam drzewa. Przy okazji, ten cały Z nieźle przemyślał miejsce swojego ukrycia. Ta grota jest naprawdę duża i ma skomplikowaną budowę. Miejmy nadzieję, że to oni najpierw znajdą nas, a nie my ich. W przeciwnym razie kiedy to się stanie, jedynie Kuroshi i Tenrou będą mogli walczyć. Sakuri spochmurniał. Pogłaskał swojego wielkiego białego wilka po głowie. Zwierzę węszyło w powietrzu, jakby zaniepokojone. Nie dziwiło to białowłosego, który również czuł się nieswojo w tym wilgotnym, zimnym i nieprzyjaznym miejscu. - No dobra, nie ma, co tutaj sterczeć. Ruszajmy dalej - oznajmił Sakuri i zagłąbił się w mroku prawej odnogi tunelu. Kinsei ruszył za nim. Korytarz był bardzo długi, ale przynajmniej nie kręty. Dwójka shinobich czuła, jak podchodzą powoli pod górę, co oznaczało, że przypuszczenia Uzumakiego potwierdzały się. Jounini szli w milczeniu przez większą część drogi, prowadzeni tylko przez białe jak trupia czaszka światełko Kuroshiego, który przybrał formę czarnej jaszczurki z wabikiem na czole jak u ryb głębinowych. Był on jedynym źródłem światła w mrocznej przestrzeni. Na szczęście było ono na tyle intensywne, że dwójka jouninów mogła iść pewnie przed siebie. W końcu zobaczyli przed sobą jasny punkt, co informowało ich o tym, że zbliżają się ku końcowi. Po chwili wyszli z tunelu i poraziło ich oślepiające światło dzienne. Zobaczyli przed sobą zieloną polanę, na której rosły liczne drzewa. Miejsce to było bardzo przyjemną alternatywą dla zimnej, nieprzyjaznej jaskini. Dopiero po chwili jounini zorientowali się, że na środku polany stoi mężczyzna szczelnie omotany w maskę i trzymający sporych rozmiarów miecz. - Nareszcie jesteście - usłyszeli Sakuri i Kinsei - Domyślam się, że nie zawrócicie z własnej woli. - Nie ma takiej opcji - oznajmił Uzumaki - Chyba możemy pominąć wstęp, bo i tak wiemy, co się stanie. Sakuri, idź. Znajdź Z i załatw go swoim Kamui. Wiem, że powinniśmy zrobić to razem, ale w razie jakichś trudności natychmiast uciekaj. Teleportuj się przed wejście do jaskini. - Poradzisz sobie? - zapytał podejrzliwie Hatake. - No cóż, chyba nie mam wyboru. Co by powiedział mój ojciec, gdybym okazał się gorszy od Bliźniaczych Smoków - Kinsei uśmiechnął się lekko pod nosem. *** - Cholera - mruknął Dai, zasłaniając się po raz kolejny korzeniami drzew przed atakiem Uwolnienia Pyłu Amaru. Po grubej na dwa metry ścianie z roślin została idealnie okrągła dziura. - Mokuton: Shintsuri! Pod przeciwnikiem nagle ziemia zadrżała. Spod ziemi wystrzeliło kilkanaście drzew, formujących się w spiralę zwężającą się ku górze. Dai zobaczył, jak Kiroi znika w uścisku roślin, po czym wystrzeliwuje w górę na kilkadziesiąt metrów. W miejscu, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą stał nukenin, teraz znajdowała się gigantyczna iglica, górująca nad pozostałymi drzewami w całym lesie. Uchiha jednak swoim Sharinganem wyraźnie widział skupisko chakry Jintonu formujące się wokół czubka swojej techniki. Nagle ten zalśnił i zniknął w białym błysku. ,,Zdążył zdezintegrować całe nadciągające zagrożenie wypuszczając dookoła siebie falę Jintonu...Nieźle, ale musiało go to kosztować sporo chakry" - pomyślał Daisuke. Tymczasem nukenin zbiegł pionowo po igilicy, przyczepiając się chakrą do jej powierzchni. - Faktycznie twój Mokuton to poziom Hashiramy Senju - przyznał nieco spocony Kiroi. - Czyżby kończyła ci się chakra? - zapytał z uśmiechem na twarzy Daisuke. - Nonsens! - zawołał Amaru i wykonał kilka pieczęci. Przyłożył ręce do ziemi. Ziemia pod nim zadrżała, a z niej wystrzeliło pięć długich i ostrych włóczni z kamienia. Skierowały się w prosto w Uchihę. Ten zawiązął prostą pieczęć, a oplątały się wokółniego grube korzenie, które spokojnie wystarczyły, by zablokować atak. Chwilę później Dai opuścił schronienie, zadowolony z siebie. - W takim razie dlaczego przechodzisz na techniki Dotonu? Mam Sharingana, widzę twój poziom chakry. Jest jeszcze całkiem spory, ale w takim tempie bardzo szybko go wyczerpiesz. Kiroi nie słuchał swojego przeciwnika. Wyszarpnął z kieszeni kunai. Spowiła go biała chakra Jintonu. Mężczyzna zaszarżował na wroga. Daisuke z łatwością zatrzymał go potężnym ciosem kolanem w brodę. Amaru nie wypuścił z ręki kunaia, co zdziwiło jounina. Uderzył go na odlew pięścią w twarz, a później ponownie. Kiroi jednak siłą woli wciąż trzymał świecący kunai w ręce, który nagle skierował w miejsce, gdzie było serce Daisuke. Ten złapał przeciwnika za rękę, siłując się z nim. Uchiha siłą znacznie przewyższął innych shinobi w swoim wieku, ale Amaru stanowił dla niego duże wyzwanie. Był dobrze zbudowany i widać było, że wkłada w tą potyczkę całą swoją energię. Mimo to Dai zaczął z nim wygrywać. Wtedy też nagle Kiroi podciął mu nogi i wbił kunaia w jego ciało. Ostrze na szczęście nie przeszło przez serce, ale wbiło się blisko niego. Chłopak krzyknął i chwycił przeciwnika za nadgarstek. Wyrwał kunaia z siebie i rzucił wrogiem z taką siłą, że ten potoczył się po ziemi długi dystans. - Hehe...- zaśmiał się Amaru, wstając powoli z ziemi - Jesteś już martwy, chłopcze. Z takiej rany się nie wyleczysz. - Nie przebiłeś mojego serca - Daisuke spojrzał na przeciwnika swoim Sharinganem - Masz pecha. Pożyję jeszcze dostatecznie długo, by cię zabić. Nie zapominaj, że do używania Mokutonu na moim poziomie potrzeba ogromnej siły życiowej. - W tym stanie nic mi nie zrobisz - prychnął Amaru - Ale byłeś godnym przeciwnikiem. Szkoda, że muszę cię wyeliminować. Byłbyś dobrym żołnierzem. - Wal...się... - wycharczał Dai i zaczął formować pieczęcie. - To na nic - uśmiechnął się triumfalnie Amaru i złożył ręce do techniki. W jego dłoniach pojawiła się dobrze znana jouninowi świetlista konstrukcja przypominająca stożek - Czas to zakończyć. Żegnaj, Daisuke Uchiha! Daisuke patrzył, wciąż formując pieczęcie, jak świetlista formacja ładuje się w rękach Amaru. - Nie przelicz się - powiedział słabo, a po jego brodzie pociekło trochę krwi - Teraz pokażę ci, co naprawdę potrafi mój Mokuton. To, co do tej pory widziałeś było niczym więcej, jak igraszkami. Nie chciałem cię zabić, ale nie dajesz mi wielkiego wyboru. Znikaj...Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kotan! *** Kinsei ledwo złapał równowagę. Cała jaskinia się zatrzęsła i zarówno on, jak i jego przeciwnik mieli problemy, by ustać na nogach. - Co to było? - zapytał bez emocji oponent. Uzumaki uśmiechnął się pod nosem. - To? Zapewne Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kotan Daia albo Bokuso Kotan Sho. Sądząc jednak po tym, że dochodziło z prawej strony, a właśnie w nią udali się bracia, mogę z dużym stopniem pewności stwierdzić, że był to odgłos śmierci twojego przyjaciela. Jeśli sprowokował jednego z Bliźniaczych Smoków do pokazania prawdziwej strony ich Mokutona, to znaczy, że nieźle zalazł im za skórę - odparł z satysfakcją. - Amaru Kiroi ani Hinoi Ganuchi nie są moimi przyjaciółmi. - Szczerze mówiąc, nie ma to znaczenia. Współpracujesz z nimi. Jesteś ich sprzymierzeńcem. - Nie jestem ich żadnym sprzymierzeńcem. Jako iż niedługo zginiesz, Kinseiu Uzumaki, zwany Złotym Shinobim Konohy, mogę powiedzieć ci, dlaczego robię to, co robię. Na początek pozwól, że ci się przedstawię. Oczywiście ostrzegam, że po zrobieniu tego, będę musiał cię zabić. Nikt nie może wiedzieć, jak naprawdę się nazywam. Kinsei przewrócił oczami. - Nie rozumiem cię, ale kontynuuj. Przeciwnik Uzumakiego chwycił wkładaną przez głową maskę z tkaniny, która zasłaniała jego włosy i znaczną część twarzy. Ściągnął ją jednym zamaszystym ruchem i odrzucił na bok, ukazując zaskoczonemu Kinseiowi krwiście czerwone włosy. Miał spokojny, ale poważny wyraz twarzy. - Ty...- wymamrotał jounin - Ty jesteś Uzumakim? Były shinobi Konohy ukłonił się kulturalnie swojemu oponentowi. - Nazywam się Shirai Uzumaki. Jednak nie przejmuj się, wydaje mi się, że nie jesteśmy spokrewnieni. Jeśli nawet, to w naprawdę niewielkim stopniu. Należysz do nowego rodu Uzumakich z Konohy, co widać po twoich włosach. - Ale... - zająknął się Kinsei - Przecież wszyscy Uzumaki zginęli w czasie ataku na Uzushiogakure! - Moja matka - zaczął Shirai - Karin Uzumaki...można powiedzieć, że miała szczęście przetrwać. Nie jest teraz istotne, jak jej się to udało, ale to właśnie od niej pochodzę. Po Czwartej Wielkiej Wojnie Shinobi osiedliła się w Konosze i właśnie w tej wiosce się wychowałem. - W takim razie jakim cudem nie ma po tobie żadnych śladów w aktach? - zapytał podejrzliwie blondyn. - Kiedy miałem dwa lata - kontynuował Shirai niezważając na słowa drugiego Uzumakiego - O moim istnieniu dowiedział się Korzeń ANBU... - Korzeń? - wykrzyknął Kinsei - Ten odłam ANBU rozpadł się po śmierci Danzo Shimury! Nawet dzieci to wiedzą. - ...albo tak ci się wydawało. Co prawda Korzeń za czasów Naruto Uzumakiego nie był tym samym, czym za panowania Hiruzena Sarutobiego, ale istniał. Nawet Hokage nie wiedział o jego obecności. Była to najbardziej strzeżona tajemnica Konohy. W jej szeregi wcielano tylko największych geniuszy wioski o odpowiednich charakterach. Tajemnica była naprawdę niesamowicie strzeżona i to nie tylko przez pieczęcie nakładane na członków organizacji, które uniemożliwiały wyjawienie niczego na jej temat. Jounin był nieźle wstrząśnięty tymi rewelacjami. Uznał jednak, że przemyśli wszystko dokładnie później. - Byłem najmłodszym członkiem ANBU w historii. W wieku dwóch lat zostałem odebrany mojej matce i wychowywany w duchu organizacji. Można powiedzieć, że miałem wielu rodziców. Ich funkcje pełnili nauczyciele poszczególnych dziedzin sztuki shinobi. Moje istnienie zostało starannie wymazane ze wszelkich akt, by nie dowiedział się o mnie Hokage. Nie został po mnie żaden ślad. Tylko wybierając się na misje mogłem opuszczać kryjówkę, w której ukryli mnie pozostali członkowie Korzenia. Świat zewnętrzny zawsze mnie pasjonował, ale miałem wtedy ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie. Byłem uważany za tajną broń Konohy, kogoś, komu powierzane są jej największe tajemnice w celu zlikwidowania nadchodzących zagrożeń. Byłem w tym dobry...Wszystkie te lata spędzone na treningu przyniosły efekt. - Chcesz powiedzieć...że jesteś w wieku mojego ojca? - Kinsei spojrzał na młodo wyglądającą twarz mężczyzny - Nie wyglądasz na tyle lat...Ale jakby się zastanowić, mój ojciec też nie. Shirai pokiwał ze zrozumieniem głową. - Długowieczność i siła życiowa Uzumakich. Też ją posiadasz, choć jesteś jeszcze za młody, by zauważyć różnice w starzeniu swoim i innych ludzi. Z doświadczenia wiem, że twoje starzenie zwolni, gdy będziesz miał dwadzieścia parę lat. Blondyn po raz kolejny zdziwił się tą wiadomością i jednocześnie ucieszył. Znów jednak przywrócił się szybko do porządku, ponownie koncentrując się na problemie nukenina. - Kiedy wybuchła Piąta Wielka Wojna Shinobi, zostałem przydzielony do Dywizji do zadań specjalnych...Być może znasz ją obecnie jako Dywizję Rena. Może nie powinienem tak mówić, ale Piąta Wielka Wojna była dla mnie wybawieniem. Zginęło w niej tylu shinobi, ale ja...ja dostałem nowe życie. Nie znasz wojny, Kinseiu Uzumaki. Wtedy nikogo nie obchodzi to, czy jesteś Senju, czy Uchihą. Liczą się twoje umiejętności. To było dla mnie jak druga szansa. Mogłem poznać świat zewnętrzny, nie bojąc się, że ktoś mnie odkryje. Dostałem fałszywą tożsamość i brałem udział w wojnie jako jeden z ludzi Rena Uchihy. Tak, to były wspaniałe czasy - Shirai mimowolnie się uśmiechnął. - Wspaniałe? - Kinsei solidnie się zdziwił - Czy mówimy o tym samym wydarzeniu? Pamiętasz może śmierć dziesiątek tysięcy shinobi? Chodzące trupy? Dziesięcioogoniastego? A może zapomniałeś też o Madarze Uchiha? Shirai ponownie przybrał stoicki wyraz twarzy. - Pamiętam o tym bardzo dobrze. Musisz jednak zrozumieć, że dla mnie śmierć była codziennością, a dzięki wojnie...mogłem przynajmniej poznać świat zewnętrzny. Kiedy czcigodny Ren pokonał Madarę, był to dla mnie koniec przygody. Naruto Uzumaki ustąpił ze stanowiska Hokage, a Korzeń rozpadł się z powodu śmierci zbyt wielu jego członków na wojnie. Nie miałem, co zrobić. Jedyne moje dane, które istniały, to fałszywe informacje znajdujące się w wielkiej bibliotece Konohy, a i one spłonęły podczas wielkiego pożaru. Jedyne, co mi pozostało, to opuścić Wioskę Liścia. Po kilku latach życia w odosobnieniu spotkałem Z i wstąpiłem do jego organizacji. Musisz zrozumieć, że wojna to dla mnie jedyny sposób na życie. Kinsei zasępił się, analizując pozyskane informacje. Zatrwożyła go historia jego dalekiego krewnego i współczuł mu z całego serca. Wiedział jednak, że jest to teraz niebezpieczny kryminalista. Dał ręką znak Kuroshiemu, by ustąd uciekał. Ten zamienił się w hydrydę ptaka i foki i wyleciał przez dziurę w sklepieniu, by ukryć się aż do zakończenia walki. - A teraz - powiedział Shirai, wyciągając swoje tanto - Wybacz mi, ale muszę zrobić, co do mnie należy. *** ,,Faktycznie, Uwolnienie Metalu to zupełnie inna liga niż Uwolnienie Stali" - pomyślał Sho, łapiąc w dzban ogromnego kwiatu kilka pocisków z rtęcią. Wiedział, że jeśli by go trafiła, byłaby to dla niego niemal pewna śmierć. - Widzę, że masz całkiem niezłą obronę - przyznał mocno sponiewierany Hinoi. Jego płaszcz dalej dymił się po przebywaniu wewnątrz rosiczki Shoriego. - Ale co z twoim atakiem? - Nie chcę cię zabić - powiedział młody Uchiha - Lepiej poddaj się póki możesz. Przyznaję, że twoje umiejętności we władaniu swoim Ketchu Genkai są imponujące. Ale nie ma takiej natury chakry, która przeważyłaby Mokutona. - No to patrz! Poznaj piękno sztuki metalu! - wykrzyknął Ganuchi i przyłożył ręce do ziemi. Z miejsca, którego dotknął nukenin zaczęły przypadkowo, chaotycznie i z ogromną prędkością wystrzeliwywać przeróżne bronie zrobione z dowolnych metali. Fala ostrzy zmierzała w stronę Sho. Ten tylko wykonał jedną pieczęć. Pod nim wyrósł sprężysty kwiat, który wykatapultował go wysoko w powietrze. Tam też zazwiązał znaki konia i tygrysa, na następnie mruknął: - Katon: Goryuka no Jutsu! Znajdując się centralnie nad przeciwnikiem, wydmuchnął w jego stronę ogromną falę płomieni. Ta uformowała się w ogromny pysk smoka i uderzyła prosto w Hinoiego. Gdy płomienie opadły, Shori zobaczył złotą tarczę znajdującą się na obu rękach przeciwnika. Była w połowie stopiona i kapały z niej rozgrzane krople złota. Zaklął pod nosem. Ręka Uchihy pokryła się ogniem. - Katon: Goryu Saiga! Młody jounin spadł z prosto na przeciwnika i machając płonącą ręką w stylu pazurów, zniszczył do reszty tarczę wroga. Ten krzyknął i odleciał w tył, raniony gorącem po uderzeniu. Nukenin zaparł się ziemię butami, zatrzymując się w miejscu i obejrzał swoje rany. Jego uwagę zwróciła potraktowana ogniem skóra na prawej ręce. - Więc znasz też Katon, co? Shori podszedł do niego i wyprostował się. - Jestem Uchihą. Znanie Uwolnienia Ognia w stopniu chociaż przeciętnym to obowiązek każdego członka mojego klanu. Ganuchi zaśmiał się, podnosząc się ciężko. - Klanu? Masz na myśli ostatnie trzy osoby, które zostały po Uchiha? Nukenin zagle zarejestrował dziwny ruch przed nim, ale nawet nie zdążył zareagować. Poczuł jak czyjeś kolano wbija się w jego żebra, a następnie jak jest oplątywany przez jakieś pnącza z kolcami, które głęboko wbiły się w jego ciało. Krzyknął, a gdy otworzył oczy, zobaczył stojącego przed nim Shoriego. Rozejrzał się. Oplątywało go kilkanaście przerośniętych róż. Jego przeciwnik z brzękiem wysunął swoją katanę i wycelował w jego twarz. - Nigdy nie obrażaj mojego klanu - oznajmił groźnie, zupełnie innym tonem, niż mówił dotychczas - Przegrałeś. Mógłbym cię teraz zabić, ale nie zrobię tego. Poddaj się, a zabiorę cię do Konohy, gdzie zostaniesz sprawiedliwie osądzony. To ostatnia szansa. Ganuchi skumulował w ustach chakrę Kintonu i wystrzelił w przeciwnika serię kilkunastu ostro zakończonych gwoździ. ,,Kinton: Harinami" - pomyślał nukenin. Shori jednak nie przejął się atakiem i niczym w transie, uniknął wszystkich pocisków. - Ostrzegałem cię - Shori spojrzał groźnie na przeciwnika. Użytkownik Uwolnienia Metalu zobaczył wpatrujące się w niego czerwone oczy z trzema łezkami wokół źrenicy. - Nie dostaniesz mnie! - ryknął nagle Ganuchi - Kinton: Kamiken! Nagle wokół rąk nukenina uformowały się ogromne, metalowe rękawice nabijane kolcami na knykciach. Mężczyzna za ich pomocą z łatwością uwolnił się ze swojego więzienia i zadał swojemu oponentowi potężny cios przerośniętą pięścią. Kolce wbiły się w niego, a Ganuchi wiedział, że wszystkie kości przeciwnika zostały w tej chwili właśnie pokonane. Zobaczył jak Shori leci do tyłu cały zakrwawiony i nieprzytomny...aż nagle zobaczył, jak chłopak rozpływa się w powietrzu. Przed oczami zaskoczonego Hinoiego stanęły dwa Sharingany. - Twój wybór - mruknął stojący za nim Sho i wykonał kilka pieczęci. ,,Genjutsu" - pomyślał zbity z tropu Hinoi. - Może udało ci się mnie oszukać, ale teraz nie masz już, co zrobić! Nie stopisz tych rękawic! Temperatura topnienia tytanu to ponad tysiąc dwieście stopni! Nukenin zamachnął się w stronę swojego przeciwnika z zamiarem zmiażdżenia go. Ten wciąż wykonywał swoje pieczęcie. - Mokuton Hijutsu: Bokuso Kotan - oznajmił spokojnie Sho. *** Dai poruszał się, niemal jeżdżąc na gałęziach drzew wystrzeliwujących dosłownie spod jego stóp. Rozejrzał się dookoła po krajobrazie, który przed chwilą przekształcił. On i Amaru znajdowali się teraz w gęstej, chaotycznej dżungli składającej się wyłącznie z gigantycznych drzew. Kinoi w popłochu uciekał, gdzie popadnie, a Daisuke tylko kierował w tamtą stronę rękę, by związać przeciwnika konarami. Po kilku takich próbach Amaru skończyła się chakra i potknął się. Wtedy też młody Uchiha sprawił, że wokół przeciwnika owinął się pięń grubego drzewa, zupełnie uniemożliwiając mu ruch. Następnie podszedł do niego spokojnym krokiem. - Przegrałeś - powiedział z satysfakcją, jednocześnie wciąż starając się zahamować upływ swojej krwi. Złapany Kinoi zdenerwował się i wykrzyknął: - Przegrałem?! Jakoś wciąż żyję! Jeśli naprawdę chcesz wygrać, wykończ mnie! Daisuke tylko schował swoją katanę i odwrócił się. - Jesteś już nieszkodliwy. Kiedy skończy się ten cały cyrk, wrócimy po ciebie. Zostaniesz osądzony przez Wioskę Liścia. - Nieszkodliwy?! - wykrzyknął Kinoi i zgromadził resztki swojej chakry. Uchiha odwrócił i zobaczył mężczyznę ulatniającego się w stan gazowy. Ten zmaterializował się tuż przed nim. - Jinton: Bunshin Shushoku - oznajmił, zmęczony. Tym razem cząsteczki jego ciała zamiast rozpaść się w gaz, zcisnęły się, w tym mięśnie. Gdy Dai otrzymał cios w klatkę piersiową, mógł usłyszeć, jak pękają jego żebra. - Guhah! - krzyknął i odleciał kilka metrów do tyłu, wbijając się z dużą siłą w pień jednego ze swoich drzew. Długo nie mógł dojść do siebie po tym ataku, ale jego siła życiowa sprawiła, że nie stracił przytomności. Czuł, że jego kondycja nie jest dobra i długo tak nie pociągnie. Ukląkł i oparł się pięścią o konar. - Draniu...zlekceważyłeś to, że darowałem ci życie. Dobrze wiesz, że nie masz ze mną szans. Kinoi również klęczał na ziemi, totalnie wypompowany. Uśmiechnął się i odparł: - Przynajmniej miałem tę przyjemność odpłacić ci za wcześniejsze. - Dość tego! Muszę iść pomóc mojemu bratu i przestań stawać mi na drodze! - Po moim trupie! Twarz Daia nagle spochmurniała. - Jeszcze tego pożałujesz - powiedział chłopak i przyłożył ręce do konaru - Zaraz ci pokażę, dlaczego jestem Bliźniaczym Smokiem Konohy. Mokuton: Mokuryu no Jutsu! Nagle ziemia pod dwojgiem shinobi ożyła. Wystrzeliły z niej nowe drzewa, które zaczęły wić się i skręcać, tworząc gigantyczną strukturę. Sprzed miejsca, w którym klęczał Dai wystrzelił ogromny, długi smok zrobiony z drzew, z pazurami skierowanymi w stronę przeciwnika. Ten wrzasnął ze strachu, ale nawet nie miał siły uciekać. Drewniany smok owinął się wokół niego i niczym spirala wyniósł go na ogromną wysokość. Dzięki temu Amaru zobaczył całą okolicę wokół siebie, włącznie ze znajdującą się po jego lewej stronie identyczną dżunglą, w jakiej on się znajdował. Ta druga była jednak zrobiona z kolosalnych kwiatów. Mężczyzna nie miał czasu się nad tym dłużej zastanawiać, ponieważ sploty smoka ścisnęły go tak mocno, że prawie stracił przytomność. Potwór obrócił w jego stronę pysk i rozwarł go, ukazując szereg ostrych jak brzytwa, drewnianych zębów. Kinoi myślał, że go pożre, ale on tylko zamarł w ostrzegawczym bezruchu. Mężczyzna poczuł, jak jego chakra odpływa z jego ciała. Nagle z drewnianego podłoża pyska uformował się Mokuton Bunshin Daia. - Niech to będzie twoje więzienie na czas zakończenia naszej misji. To już naprawdę ostatnia szansa - powiedział dobitnie Dai - Zresztą nie masz jak się stąd wydostać, bo mój drewniany smok aktywnie wysysa twoją chakrę. Byłeś dobrym, ale upierdliwym przeciwnikiem. Żegnaj, Amaru Kinoi. Mam teraz ważniejsze rzeczy do roboty - z tymi słowami klon rozpadł się na zwykłe kawałki drewna. Prawdziwy Uchiha znajdujący się u podnóża powstałej wieży ruszył chwiejnym krokiem w przypadkowym kierunku, jako iż nie miał pojęcia, gdzie znajduje się Dai. Wybrał prawą stronę. Kuśtykając, miał nadzieję, że jakimś sposobem odnajdzie swojego brata. *** Kinsei wpatrywał się z wielkimi oczami w przeciwnika. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że tak źle trafił. Twarz Shiraia poznaczały dwa czerwone pasy ciągnące się pionowo w górę i w dół jego oczu. Nagle ziemią zatrzęsła kolejna fala wstrząsów. Nie zdziwiło to już ani Kinseia ani jego przeciwnika. - Tryb Mędrca? - zapytał blondyn, cofając się o dwa kroki. Jego przeciwnik otworzył oczy, których tęczówki były teraz karmazynowe, a źrenic w ogóle brakowało. - Więc tak to wygląda...- mruknął chłopak, próbując zyskać na czasie - Gdzie uzyskałeś tą zdolność? Shirai nie odpowiedział. Postąpił tylko jeden krok naprzód. Kiedy Uzumaki przygotował ręce do gardy, jego przeciwnik tylko wystawił przed siebie rękę. Nagle coś na niej zamigotało, a po chwili zaskoczony blodnyn zauważył siedzącego na przedramieniu Shiraia dorodnego kemeleona. - Dżungla Tysiąca Oblicz...i żyjące w niej kameleony. To one nauczyły mnie wszystkiego - powiedział powoli czerwonowłosy. - Kameleony? Nigdy nie słyszałem, by dało się u nich nauczyć Trybu Mędrca. - To kameleony - powtórzył z naciskiem przeciwnik Kinseia - Ich specjalnością jest kamulfaż. Zresztą, w czasach ich wyniszczającej rywalizacji z salamandrami, ostało się już niewiele osobników, które są na tyle zdolne do używania senjutsu, by uczyć go ludzi. Złoty Shinobi kiwnął głową. To wiele wyjaśniało. Więc technika niewykrywalności Shiraia była tak naprawdę zaawansowaną formą senjutsu. To by wyjaśniało, dlaczego przy próbie wykrycia go, wszelkie jego techniki się rozpraszały - były bazowane na Intonie, a techniki wykorzystujące energię naturalną rozpraszają zarówno Uwolnienie Yin, Yang oraz Yin-Yang. Jeśli zaś chodziło o zwykłe jutsu wykrywające, to były one zbyt prymitywne, by zauważyć tak potężny kamuflarz, jakim niewątpliwie było senjutsu czerwonowłosego. ,,Nie będę mógł go znaleźć" - pomyślał Kinsei. ,,Muszę to załatwić szybko". Chłopak przeszedł od razu do działania. Wykonał jedną pieczęć, a wokół niego zawirowały trzy czarne kule składające się z dziwnej substancji. - Onmyoton: Gudoudama! Jeden z tworów zbliżył się do nadgarstka chłopaka, a w tym od razu pojawił się otwór. Czarna mateia zmieniła swój kształt, przechodząc przez powstałą dziurę i kształtując się w formę miecza wbitego w dłoń użytkownika. Kinsei ruszył do boju. Zamachnął się w stronę przeciwnika, jednak ten wykorzystał swój nadludzki refleks i uchylił się w dół przed uderzeniem. Zmyliło to nieco Kinseia, który został kopnięty w twarz, a następnie, zanim zdążył dojść do siebie, utkwiło w jego sercu tanto przeciwnika. Blondyn krzyknął, odskoczył, a jego miecz z powodu braku koncentracji stał się zwykłą kulą. Dziura po broni zasklepiła się natychmiastowo. Kinsei spojrzał na swoją ranę i zachwiał się. Jego serce było przebite na wylot i cudem było, że jeszcze żył. Wszystko zawdzięczał temu, że tanto wciąż nie było wyjęte z rany i krew nie uciekała z taką szybkością. Wyrwał z siebie ostrze i odrzucił na bok. Skierował chakrę Yotonu w stronę swojej klatki piersiowej. Poczuł, jak jego siły życiowe wracają, a rana się zasklepia. Po kilkunastu sekundach bo śmiertelnym ciosie nie pozostał nawet ślad. ,,Jest doskonale wyszkolony. Gdyby nie moje zdolności, byłbym już martwy. Walka zajęłaby nam dziesięć sekund." - pomyślał Kinsei, obserwując podnoszącego tanto Shiraia. - Widzę, że i ty dysponujesz ciekawymi technikami - powiedział spokojnie czerwonowłosy - Złoty Shinobi Konohy. - Więc słyszałeś o mnie? - zapytał ze słabym uśmiechem Kinsei. - To i owo. Podobno umiesz używać Uwolnienia Yin, Yang oraz Yin-Yang. Musiałem zobaczyć to na własne oczy. Zastanawiam się tylko, dlaczego akurat ty urodziłeś się z taką zdolnością. Ród Uzumakich jest szczególny, to prawda, bo podobnie jak Uchiha i Senju pochodzi od Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek. Ale moc samego Mędrca...dlaczego ujawniła się akurat w tobie? Blondyn wzruszył ramionami. - Mój ojciec jest jinchuurikim Kuramy. Po wydarzeniach z ataku na Konohę Kyuubi został podzielony na dwie części - Yin i Yang. Po jego ponownym połączeniu w czasie Czwartej Wielkiej Wojny Shinobi zdobył umiejętność używania tych natur. Jako iż jestem synem jego sakryfikanta, mogło to wpłynąć na przekazanie mi tej mocy. Przynajmniej tak twierdzi mój ojciec. Nie mam natomiast pojęcia, dlaczego odziedziczyłem też Onmyoton. Może fakt posiadania Intonu i Yotonu jednocześnie wpłynął jakoś na ten fakt? Też chciałbym to wiedzieć. Shirai zamknął na chwilę oczy, analizując pozyskane informacje. - Rozumiem. Czyli to, kim jesteś, nie zostało wybrane przez ciebie. Podobnie było ze mną. Ty i ja, Kinseiu Uzumaki...jesteśmy podobni. - Nie jestem taki jak ty - oznajmił kategorycznie Kinsei - Ucieczka z wioski dlatego, że nikt o tobie nie wiedział? Dobrze wiesz, że gdybyś tylko chciał, mój ojciec mógłby ci pomóc. Shirai nie odpowiedział, tylko w mgnieniu oka zaatakował. Cios jego ręką co prawda nie trafił blondyna, ale ten i tak poczuł potężne uderzenie w policzek. Odleciał do tyłu i dotknął siniaka. - Więc twoja powłoka z chakry senjutsu jest aż tak gruba, co? - mruknął. - Yoton: Kinken! Pięść Uzumakiego spowiła się złotą chakrą, a następnie zaszarżował on na przeciwnika. Shirai zablokował cios rękami, ale szybko poczuł, że nie jest to zwykłe uderzenie. Siła tego ciosu była ogromna, a sam nukenin poczuł, jak kości jego lewej ręki pękają od uderzenia, nawet wzmocnione chakrą natury. Wydawało mu się, że uderzył w niego budynek. Następnie mężczyzna odleciał do tyłu z taką prędkością, że została po nim tylko dziura w ścianie groty skalnej. Kinsei tylko otrzepał pięść teatralnie i spojrzał w powstałą szczelinę. - Więc wzmacniasz swoje ciosy chakrą Yang...sprytne - usłyszał głos Shiraia - Jednak nie pokonasz mnie, jeśli nie będziesz mógł mnie znaleźć. Senpo: Manto no Jutsu! *** Shori rozejrzał się po łące gigantycznych, wijących się kwiatów, którą właśnie stworzył. Ciągnęła się dalej, niż widział, gdyż strzelające w górę kwiaty uniemożliwiały widzenie dalej niż na kilkaset metrów. Swoim Sharinganem spojrzał na splątanego przez ogromną różę z wielkimi kolcami Hinoiego. Miał na sobie zbroję z tytanu, która uniemożliwiała zadanie mu jakichkolwiek obrażeń. Nawet wzmocnione chakrą ciernie rośliny nie wystarczały, by przedrzeć się przez jego najsilniejszą ochronę. - Mówiłem ci - powiedział, dysząc - Żebyś nie nie doceniał mojego Kintonu. Ketchu Genkai to coś na zupełnie innym poziomie niż twoje Kekkei Genkai. - Właśnie dlatego jesteś teraz spętany i nie możesz się ruszyć? - zapytał Shori. W odpowiedzi Ganuchi napiął mięśnie i, używając ostrych kolców na swojej zbroi. uwolnił się z więzów. Natychmiast rzucił się na młodego Uchihę, jednak w tej samej chwili łąka pod obojgiem shinobi ponownie ożyła. Wokół ręki, a później całego ciała przeciwnika owinęło się kilka kolejnych kwiatów. Te były jeszcze grubsze niż poprzednia roślina, co skutecznie uniemożliwiło Ganuchiemu nawet kiwnięcie palcem. - Zobaczysz...jeszcze ci pokażę... - Mógłbym upiec cię teraz w tej zbroi moim Katonem - oznajmił Shori - Chcesz tego? Czy może zamkniesz się wreszcie ze swoim ego i powiesz mi, jak najkrótszą drogą dostać się do waszej kryjówki? Podejrzewam, że macie jakieś wyjście ewakuacyjne...coś, czym moglibyście uciec w razie ataku przeciwników. Więc zapytam ponownie - gdzie to jest? Hinoi tylko splunął przez zasuwę hełmu. - Niczego ci nie powiem, psie z Konohy. Twój brat i reszta drużyny zostaną zniszczeni przez mistrza Z i moich przyjaciół. Nie mają szans. Nie wiesz nawet, z czym się mierzycie. Młody Uchiha westchnął. - Chciałem tego uniknąć - mruknął, po czym spojrzał Sharinganem prosto w oczy przeciwnika - Genjutsu: Sharingan! W mgnieniu oka spenetrował umysł członka wrogiej organizacji. Co prawda był zabezpieczony na tyle dobrze, że nie dowiedział się wiele o celach nieprzyjaciół, ale poznał dokładny plan ich bazy. - Dziękuję ci bardzo - oznajmił, gdy zmęczony Hinoi opuścił głowę na klatkę piersiową. Po chwili chłopak usłyszał ciszy śmiech przeciwnika. - Mistrz Z...pozabija was wszystkich. - Oczywiście - zgodził się Shori - A teraz pokażę ci moc techniki Mokuton: Bokuso Kotan. Jeśli myślałeś, że fizyczna siła moich kwiatów to twoje jedyne zmartwienie, dowiedz się, że rośliny, które tworzą tą formację posiadają wiele unikalnych zdolności. Szkoda czasu na zaprezentowanie ci ich, zresztą nie przetrwałbyś tego. Zaczekaj tutaj do czasu, gdy będziemy wracać do Konohy. Zostaniesz sprawiedliwie osądzony. A teraz zaśnij... Nagle kwiaty wokół twarzy mężczyzny wypuściły z siebie unoszący się w powietrzu pyłek. Natychmiastowo Ganuchi poczuł się senny, a jego głowa opadła na klatkę piersiową. - No cóż... - westchnął Shori - Wygląda na to, że czeka mnie niezły kawałek do przejścia. *** ,,Ach te niekończące się korytarze" - pomyślał rozdrażniony Sakuri. ,,Idzie przez nie oszaleć". Białowłosy znajdował się w ogromnej sali z licznymi pochodniami w ścianach, służącymi za jedyne źródło światła. Mimo tego, wszystko było widać idealnie. Hatake nie potrzebował Sharingana, by dostrzec stojącego po środku osobnika o średniej długości brązowych, sterczących chaotycznie w górę włosach. Jego strój świadczył, że pochodził z Kirigakure. Mężczyzna był odwrócony w drugą stronę i najwyraźniej studiował jakąś książkę. - Kibachi Aminori - przypomniał sobie Sakuri. Brunet zamknął ze stuknięciem książkę i powoli odwrócił się w stronę jounina, ukazując ostre tysy twarzy, które ujawniały jego znużenie. - Sakuri Hatake. Mogłem cię usłyszeć. ,,Usłyszeć? A co to niby ma znaczyć?" - Czy zastanawiałeś się kiedyś, Sakuri...- zapytał powoli Kibachi - Jak to jest być...psem, chociażby? Widzę, że musisz coś o tym wiedzieć. - Co to niby za pytanie? - odparł pytaniem nie na żarty zdziwiony Sakuri i poklepał stojącego obok niego Tenrou. Aminori w zrezygnowaniu pokręcił głową. - Po tym, że twoim partnerem jest wilk widzę, żę jesteś z klanu Inuzuka. Wydaje mi się, żektoś taki jak ty może mnie zrozumieć. - O czym ty mówisz?! - wybuchnął Hatake - Skończ gadać głupoty i daj mi przejść. Muszę sklepać tyłek temu waszemu liderowi. Jak podejrzewam, to nie wchodzi w grę, więc może zacznijmy już walczyć. Spieszy mi się. Kibachi zaśmiał się szczerze. - Widzę, że masz temperament klanu Inuzuka. Faktycznie jesteś do nich bardziej podobny niż do ojca czy dziadka. Ciekawe, czy odziedziczyłeś po nich za to talent. - Co masz wspólnego z moim klanem? - zapytał podejrzliwie białowłosy. - Och, nic szczególnego. Bardzo starałem się wydusić z kilku Inuzuka tajemnicę ich ukrytej techniki, ale niestety nic mi nie powiedzieli. W trakcie przekonywania ich przeze mnie bardzo się rzucali. Doprawdy bardzo gwałtowny klan. Sakuri zacisnął rękę w pięść. - Zapłacisz za to co zrobiłeś...Zresztą, po co była ci technika moich pobratymców? Czy wasza organizacja nie dysponuje lepszymi? Dziekie oczy Kibachiego nagle zapłonęły determinacją. - To wszystko część mojego planu - oznajmił. - Planu? - Hatake uniósł jedną brew. - Tak - potwierdził przeciwnik - Czy nie wydaje masz również tego uczucia...Sakuri, że obecny świat idzie złym nurtem? - Wręcz przeciwnie. - Przeciwnie?! Jak możesz ignorować fakt, że ludzkość niewolniczo wykorzystuje naturę do własnych celów? Sprzeciwia się jej i stara się nią manipulować? Białowłosy wzruszył ramionami. - Tak to już jest. Każdy stara się przetrwać. Ludzkość obrała taką drogę. - Ja ja ją z niej zawrócę - oświadczył płomiennie Aminori - Sprawię, że wrócimy na właściwą ścieżkę, idącą w zgodzie z naturą. Hatake otworzył szeroko oczy. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co usłyszał. - To o to ci chodzi?- zaśmiał się - Jesteś jakimś zapalonym ekologiem? Kibachi zacisnął zęby. - Nie śmiej się, jeśli nie wiesz, o co mi chodzi, chłopcze...- mruknął - Kiedyś przekonasz się, że mam rację. Zauważysz, że przyroda daje nam wszystko, czego potrzebujemy. Niszczenie jej to największy z grzechów i ja zawrócę całą ludzkość od samozniszczenia. Po zakończeniu tej wojny pomogę mistrzowi Z zbudować nowy świat. Bez ingerencji ludzi. Czysty i harmonijny. - Dlaczego tak ci na tym zależy? - zdziwił się Sakuri. - Masz na myśli, gdzie po raz pierwszy zaobserwowałem tragedię, jaką czyni światu człowiek? Białowłosy podrapał się po włosach i kiwnął głową. - Chyba można to tak ująć. - Jako pięciolatek odwiedziłem Dolinę Końca w Kraju Ognia. Czy znasz genezę tego miejsca? Sakuri bez zastanowienia potwierdził. - Dolina Końca powstała jako produkt walki Hashiramy Senju z Madarą Uchiha. - Bardzo dobrze. Następnie miałem okazję widzieć Jezioro Zwycięstwa - kontynuował Kibachi - I to chyba właśnie ten widok przeraził mnie najbardziej. Czy byłeś kiedyś w tym miejscu? Hatake zacisnął rękę w pięść. - Nad tym jeziorem stoi pomnik mojego dziadka. Aminori zignorował tą uwagę białowłosego. - Rozumiem, że tak. Jezioro to powstało w wyniku walki Rena Uchihy z Madarą Uchiha...Na pewno znasz tą historię. Powinieneś więc rozumieć, jak wielką szkodę wyrządza człowiek przyrodzie. Właśnie dlatego ktoś, kto rozumie ten problem, musi wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce. Ktoś taki, jak ja. Sakuri przejechał ręką po twarzy. - Faktycznie jesteś szurniętym ekologiem. Nie będę na ciebie marnował czasu. Tenrou! Wilk Sakuriego ustawił się obok jego nogi, a następnie w obłoczku dymu zmienił w jego klona ze zwierzęcymi cechami, takimi jak ostre kły i pazury. Z samym Hatake stało się dokładnie to samo. - Shikyaku no Jutsu...- mruknął Sakuri i ustawił się w pozycji czterech nóg. - Ooo...właśnie to chciałem zobaczyć. Wasza sygnaturowa klanowa technika! Walka z tobą będzie czystą przyjemnością! - Przestań pieprzyć! Gatsuga! Sakuri i Tenrou jednocześnie wystrzelili przed siebie, obracając się z ogromną prędkością wokół własnej osi, niczym ogromny świder. Przeplatali się nawzajem, tworząc wrażenie dezorientacji u przeciwnika. Ten jednak, zamiast zostać przgwożdżonym tak szybkim atakiem, sparował jedną ręką wirującego jounina, a drugą jego partnera. Cisnął zaskoczoną dwójką pod ścianę. Białowłosy podniósł zdziwiony wzrok. Spojrzał na poobijanego Tenrou leżącego przed nim, który dzielnie gramolił się na cztery łapy. Poklepał psa po głowie i przeniósł spojrzenie na Kibachiego. Ten uśmiechał się z maniakalnym wyrazem twarzy i oglądał swoją podniesioną przed twarz rękę. Pokrywał ją czarny, falisto-kropkowany wzór. Ten sam pojawiał się na twarzy nukenina i zachodził aż na jego oko. - Nie potrafiłem opanować Trybu Mędrca, tak jak czcigodny Shirai. Żaby, węże, ślimaki, salamandry...nawet wilki...Wszystkie mnie odrzuciły. Pół życia spędziłem szukając informacji na temat legendarnych miejsc nauki senjutsu każdego z tych stworzeń. Żadne jednak nie umiało mnie nauczyć używać sztuk wykorzystujących techniki natury. Stworzyłem więc to - wyciągnął przed siebie swoją pokrytą czarnymi wzorami rękę - Przeklęta Pieczęć Natury. Aktywowana, gromadzi naturalną chakrę. Dzięki niej jestem w stanie używać technik senjutsu, a także manipulować moim Trybem Mędrca tak, by nadawał mi cechy różnych zwierząt. Węże, żaby, czy inne stworzenia i ich sekrety senjutsu...Wszystkie są zawarte w pieczęci na moim ramieniu. Nie jestem prawdziwym Mędrcem...daleko mi do Shiraia. Ale co zabawne, ta imitacja daje mi dużo większe możliwości niż jakiekolwiek inne nauki na Górze Myoboku czy Lesie Wilgotnych Kości. Energia natury, którą pochłaniam jest...neutralna. Nieskażona tradycjami senjutsu poszczególnych styli. Modyfikując ją w odpowiedni sposób, mogę wejść w Tryb Mędrca i upodobnić się do dowolnego stworzenia zdolnego używać senjutsu! Sakuri oparł się ciężko rękę o ziemię. - Skończyłeś? - zapytał, patrząc się w przeciwnika czerwonymi oczami, z których każde zawierało w sobie kształt czarnego wiatraka - Kamui! *** - Znam cię, Kinseiu Uzumaki - powiedział Shirai, uderzając pięścią w czarną osłonę blondyna - To nie przypadek, że teraz tutaj walczymy. Jestem jedną z trzech żyjących osób, które mogą efektywnie poradzić sobie z twoim Onmyotonem. Obecnie senjutsu potrafię używać tylko ja, twój ojciec oraz członek tej organizacji - Kibachi Aminori, którego zapewne już spotkałeś. Pamiętaj, że nawet jeśli mnie pokonasz, będziesz musiał zmierzyć się jeszcze z nim. Czarna tarcza Kinseia kapała i zniekształcała się pod gradem ciosów przeciwnika. Chłopak wytworzył na niej kolce, co powstrzymało oponenta przed kolejnym uderzeniem. Zamiast tego tylko płynnie rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Kilka sekund później młody Uzumaki poczuł potężne kopnięcie w plecy, które sprawiło, że jego technika zniknęła. Jego oponent pojawił się ponownie, stojąc w spokoju na ziemi. - Twoimi współpracowanikami zajmą się moi przyjaciele - odparł blondyn, łapiąc na ziemi równowagę. - Inton: Renkinjutsu! - wykrzyknął i uderzył ręką o ziemię. Skały pod stopami przeciwnika zadrżały, a następnie wystrzeliły w górę, nie dając mu szans na ucieczkę. Tak powstały filar wyrósł aż do sufitu, wgniatając swój cel w sklepienie. Kinsei podniósł się powoli i przyjrzał się uważnie powstałej konstrukcji. Nagle kamienie w suficie zadrżały i popękały. Ze spadających szczątków gruzu wyłonił się Shirai ze swoim tanto w ręku. Wylądował na ziemi i oparł się ręką o podłoże, by utrzymać równowagę. - Więc potrafisz modyfikować kształt obiektu za pomocą twórczej siły Intonu... - mruknął czerwonowłosy - Bardzo podobna umiejętność do tej klanu Nara z Konohy...Oni robią to samo z cieniami. Nie wiedziałem, że posiadasz taką technikę. Jednak musisz wiedzieć, że trafiłeś na złego przeciwnika. Tylko opóźniasz swoją śmierć. - Nie bądź taki pewny zwycięstwa tylko dlatego, że dzięki Trybowi Mędrca jesteś wytrzymalszy niż normalny człowiek. Zaraz pokażę ci moc mojego Onmyotonu. Co by powiedział mój ojciec, gdybym przegrał z kimś takim. Onmyoton: Kuchyiose! Blodnyn przyłożył rękę do ziemi, po której rozeszły się czarne wzory. W powietrze uniósł się biały dym, który szybko został rozwiany przez machnięcie ogonem przyzwanej bestii. Kinsei Uzumaki stał teraz na głowie brązowo - zielonego węża pokrytego łuskami na całym grzbiecie. Po chwili przyjrzenia się, przeciwnik jounina zobaczył, że zwierzę posiada na głowie potężne, rozwidlone rogi, które niemal zawadzały o sufit. Całe stworzenie miało bowiem około dwudziestu metrów i ledwo mieściło się w grocie. Wąż zasyczał, rozkładając do tej pory złożony kołnierz, na którym znajdowały się wzory przypominające oczy. Nagle w mgnieniu oka jego poroże zafalowało, jakby było zrobione z plasteliny. Skręciło się w ostre i długie rogi jak u kozicy górskiej. Stwór zaatakował przy jego pomocy, rzucając się do przodu prosto w przeciwnika. Ten jednak podskoczył i znalazł się na głowie oponenta. Przebiegł po całym grzbiecie bestii, po czym skrzyżował swoje napełnione senjutsu tanto z mieczem czarnej materii Kinseia. W tym samym momencie wąż podniósł i wyprostował się, zrzucając z siebie czerwonowłosego. Ten tylko przetoczył się po ziemi i przyjął postawę do ataku. - Źle zrobiłeś przywołując tak wielkie stworzenie w za małej dla niego jaskini. Nie wykorzysta tu swojego potencjału. Senpo: Suiton Mizurappa! Shirai wytrzelił w stronę głowy wielkiego jaszczura wzmocniony naturalną energią strumień wody. Wąż ponownie obronił się porożem, zmieniając je w rozwidlone, szerokie rogi jelenia i przesuwając przed swoją twarz. Po przyjęciu ataku, wróciły one na swoje miejsce. - Atakuj, Nagahibi! - zakomendował Kinsei, a wąż posłusznie rzucił się na oponenta. Ten był zapędzony w ślepy zaułek i nie mógł uskoczył. Wykorzystując więc swoją dużo większą, niż u zwykłego człowieka siłę, starał się zatrzymać szczęki, które leciały prosto w niego. Udało mu się uniknąć porażcia, ale został wbity w skalną grotę. - Dobra robota - powiedział blondyn i odwołał swojego pupila, który zniknął w chmurce dymu. Złoty Shinobi podszedł do leżącego przed nim ciała przeciwnika i zobaczył go nieruchomego. Już miał zamiar odetchnąć z ulgą, gdy nagle nieprzytomny Shirai zmienił się w kłąb dymu. ,,Klon cienia?" - pomyślał Kinsei i od razu instynktowanie się obrócił. Chłopak uczynił to akurat w chwili, gdy przed nim w mgnieniu oka zmaterializował się czerwonowłosy i machnął swoją kataną. Ostrze płytko weszło w szyję młodego Uzumakiego, jednak przecięło ją, sprawiając, że z gardła chłopaka trysnął strumień krwi. Z ogromnym wysiłkiem Kinsei przywołał wokół siebie trzy czarne kule, które utworzyły wokół niego nabitą kolcami barierę i odpędziły od niego wroga. ,,Cholera. Mogłem zginąć na miejscu" - pomyślał blondyn, lecząc ranę na swojej szyi. Po chwili odzyskał zdolność do oddychania. ,,Muszę być ostrożniejszy." Kiedy chłopak upewnił się, że jest bezpieczny, przekształcił swoją osłonę z powrotem w kule chakry, a następnie przekształcił je w trzy ogromne dłonie chakry, które skierowały się w stronę oponenta. Ten jednak poprzecinał je swoim przepełnionym senjutsu mieczem, zmieniając je w kałuże czarnej masy. Kinsei zaklął pod nosem. Napełnił swoją pięść Yotonem i uderzył w ziemię, tworząc zmierzający w stronę oponenta krater. Mężczyzna uskoczył bez większego trudu przez powstającą rozpadliną. - W ten sposób tylko pozbywasz się chakry - powiedział Shirai, patrząc na powstałą wyrwę - Czyżby brakowałoby ci pomysłów? - Pomysłów? - zapytał, prostując się Kinsei - Jestem użytkownikiem Onmyotonu - technik tworzenia. Co byłby ze mnie za shinobi. gdyby moja kreatywność zawodziła? Przeciwnik blondyna nie zdążył mu odpowiedzieć, bo nagle młody Uzumaki zobaczył jakąś pochyloną postać, powłóczającą nogami nad przepaścią. Czarnowłosy nie zatrzymał się nad nią, tylko spadł bez tchu i runął w dół. ,,Daisuke!" - pomyślał Kinsei, ale nie zdążyłby złapać przyjaciela. Na szczęście jak zwykle uważny na drzewie Kuroshi zleciał z niego pod postacią hybrydy lwa oraz orła i chwycił spadającego nieszczęśnika w swoje szpony. Delikatnie osadził go na ziemi przed Kinseiem, a następnie wrócił na swoje bezpiecze miejsce. Złoty Shinobi przyjrzał się swojemu przyjacielowi. Na klatce piersiowej posiadał rany kłute w dwóch miejscach, z czego jedna była dość rozległa. Spojrzał na nieprzytomnego Daia, który musiał stracić przytomność akurat w momencie dojścia do przepaści. ,,To i tak cud, że przeżył tak długo" - pomyślał Uzumaki i zapytał przeciwnika: - Czy mogę stworzyć klona, by go uleczyć? Mogę zaufać ci na tyle, by uwierzyć, że nie zaatakujesz go w trakcie leczenia? - A czy ja mogę mieć pewność, że gdy wyzdrowieje, nie pomoże ci w walce? Jeśli przyrzekniesz mi, że niezależnie od wyniku naszej walki ten człowiek pozostanie neutralny, możesz śmiało go wyleczyć. W odpowiedzi Kinsei wytworzył czarną kulę, która zmieniła się w kajdany dla Daia. - Gotowe. Dziękuję, że zgodziłeś się chociaż na tyle. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! - zawołał Kinsei, a po chwili obok niego stanął jego klon. *** Sakuri ponownie wyłonił się z innego wymiaru za Kibachim. Ten jednak po raz kolejny przewidział to i w momencie, gdy chłopak się zmaterializował, kopnął go prosto w twarz z nadludzką siłą, posyłając go pod ścianę. - Najszybszy shinobi, huh? - zadrwił Aminori. - Jak...ty to robisz...? - wykrztusił Sakuri, dochodząc do siebie po poprzednim ciosie i wspierając się na Tenrou, by wstać na obie nogi. - Nie przejmuj się, nie jestem szybszy od ciebie. Twojej pozycji Srebrnego Błysku Konohy nic nie zagraża - drwiąco uśmiechnął się jego oponent - Jak już mówiłem, moja Przeklęta Pieczęć Natury daje mi dostęp do każdej wersji Trybu Mędrca. Manipulując zebraną przez nią energią senjutsu jestem w stanie wejść w ten tryb bez głębszego zrozumienia, na czym polega dana odmiana tego Trybu Mędrca. Wystarczy, że dostosuję ją w odpowiedni sposób i mogę naśladować cechy stworzeń, które nawet nie uczą ludzi wykorzystywania technik natury. Dla przykładu, używająć Sennin Modo nietoperzy, za pomocą echolokacji jestem w stanie wyczuć wibracje chakry w miejscu, gdzie otwierasz swój wymiar dzięki Kamui, a mój wzmocniony dzięki chakrze natury refleks pozwala mi zablokować twój cios. - Całkiem sprytnie to sobie wymyśliłeś - przyznał Sakuri - Ale nie przegram z kimś, kto stosuje tylko nędzną podróbkę techniki Siódmego Hokage. Zresztą, zauważyłem słabość twojej techniki. Brązowowłosy spojrzał uważnie na jounina z Konohy. - Słabość? O czym ty mówisz...? Hatake wycelował palcem w twarz Kibachiego. - Znaki wokół twoich oczu - wskazał na zielone półokręgi odchodzące poziomo i pionowo od oczu mężczyzny - To musi być znak Trybu Mędrca nietoperzy. Przed chwilą miałeś jednak na twarzy zupełnie inne znaki. Czas gra na twoją niekorzyść, Kibachi. Im dłużej walczymy, tym więcej odmian twojej techniki zapamiętuję i wiem, jak się przed nią bronić. Aminori zacisnął rękę w pięść. - Gratulacje. Wątpię jednak, by pomogło ci to... -...to nie wszystko - przerwał mu Sakuri - Kiedy aktywowałeś Tryb Mędrca nietoperzy, inne znaki wokół twoich oczu zniknęły. Oznacza to, że nie możesz łączyć różnych odmian Sennin Modo. To właśnie jest twoja największa słabość. Stawiając na jeden aspekt energii natury, rezygnujesz z innego. - Widzę, że masz intelekt swojego dziadka. Masz rację. Jeśli zmieszałbym ze sobą dwie inaczej dostrojone typy senjutsu, nawet ja nie wiem, co by się wydarzyło. Z pewnością nie przeżyłbym tego spotkania. Teraz, gdy to już wiesz, Sakuri Hatake - powiedział nukenin - Co zrobisz, by mnie pokonać? - zapytał i wykonał kilka pieczęci, a znaki wokół jego oczu znów się zmieniły na fioletowe i schodzące ostro w dół, w stronę jego nosa - Senpo: Sen'ei Tajashu! Kibachi nagle wystawił swoją rękę w stronę Sakuriego. Chłopak swoim Sharinganem zobaczył, jak przepływa przez nią energia senjutsu, a następnie jak zmienia się ona w kilkanaście węży, które stały się przedłużeniem ramienia oponenta. Wściekłe stworzenia, zdecydowanie przewyższające wielkością innych swoich pobratymców, rzuciły się na białowłosego z rozwartymi paszczami. W mgnieniu oka wokół Sakuriego pojawiła się zakrzywiająca czasoprzestrzeń spirala, a sam jounin pojawił się nagle obok przeciwnika. Węże trafiły w ścianę i przebiły się przez nią, chwilowo unieruchamiając się. Kibachi zdążył tylko obrócić swoją głowę w stronę białowłosego, gdy usłyszał śpiew tysiąca ptaków. - Chidori! - krzyknął Sakuri, pionowo przecinając ciała węży wychodzące z rękawa przeciwnika, efektywnie je uśmiercając. Z jego prawej ręki strzelały błyskawice, co sprawiło, że Aminori cofnął się o krok. Jego dłoń wróciła do normalności. - Oraz...Chindo! Lewa ręka chłopaka spowiła się powietrzem, które uformowało się w krótkie ostrze. Dźwięk intensywnych wibracji pomieszał się z krzykiem Chidori. Sakuri wybił się z ziemi i, niczym ogromnymi nożycami, wykonując znak X, przeciął nukenina na pół. *** - Czy wiesz...- zapytał Shirai, blokując grad wściekłych ciosów przeciwnika -...co jest prawdziwą mocą naszego klanu? Chłopak nie odpowiedział, tylko naładował swoją rękę Yotonem i wymierzył cios oponentowi. Ten tylko przechylił głowę, unikając ataku. Chłopak kontynuował natarcie. Jedna z trzech orbitujących wokół niego czarnych kul wystrzeliła prosto w stronę cofającego się czerwonowłosego. Ten złapał ją w rękę, a z której nagle zaczęły dobiegać odgłosy syczenia. W mgnieniu oka Kinsei zobaczył, jak jego Gudodama zmniejsza się, a następnie całkowicie znika w dłoni oponenta. - Pieczęcie - powiedział Shirai, ukazując nowo powstały na swoim nadgarstku znak - Klan Uzumaki słynął ze swoich nieludzkich zdolności pieczętowania. To właśnie przez nie był nienawidzony i w końcu zdradzony przez konkurujące wioski. - Mężczyzna mówiąc to, podwinął rękaw do łokcia. Złoty Shinobi nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom. Cała ręka jego przeciwnika była pokryta wszelkiej maści pieczęciami. Różniły się one wyglądem, ale Kinsei nie wątpił, co zawierają. Czerwonowłosy opuścił rękaw. - Wszystkie te techniki były niegdyś skierowane przeciwko mnie - oświadczył Shirai. - Więc pieczętujesz niebezpieczne ataki na swojej ręce...ale jak to możliwe? Aby wykonać pieczętowanie należy dobrze się przygotować. - Od razu widać, że bardzo niewiele wiesz o technikach swojego klanu - stwierdził Uzumaki - To właśnie zdolność szybkiego pieczętowania sprawiała, że kiedyś byliśmy postrachem dla innych nacji. Blondyn wziął to pod rozwagę i potarł brodę. - Masz rację - nie znam się zbytnio na historii klanu Uzumakich, ani na ich tradycji. Wiem natomiast, że jesteś zwykłym tchórzem. Skoro jesteś tak dumny, ze swojego dziedzictwa, to dlaczego nie pokażesz tego światu? Shirai zacisnął dłoń w pięść i wykonał pieczęć. Następnie otworzył dłoń w stronę Kinseia. - To wszystko nie jest takie proste, jak ci się wydaje, Kinseiu Uzumaki. Ja nie mam dokąd wrócić - oznajmił - A teraz pokażę ci, co jeszcze potrafię zrobić z moimi pieczęciami. Jak może się domyślasz, każda pieczęć, która została zamknięta, może zostać otwarta. W takim razie...Onmyoton: Gudodama! Czarna kula zmaterializowała się w dłoni mężczyzny i pomknęła z ogromną prędkością w stronę młodego jounina. Jednocześnie pieczęć na nadgarstku Shiraia zniknęła. Kinsei natomiast musiał przesłać energię Yang do nóg, by zwiększyć swoją szybkość na tyle, by być w stanie uniknąć tego destrukcyjnego ataku. Czarna sfera wbiła się w miejsce, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą stał, tworząc spory krater. Następnie zniknęła, rozpadając się na drobne cząsteczki. - To była tylko jedna technika - powiedział Shirai - A mam ich dużo więcej. Poddaj się teraz, a oszczędzisz sobie cierpienia. Nie oszukuj się - jestem dla ciebie złym przeciwnikiem. Szanuję twoją moc, ale trafiłeś na złego oponenta. - To ty się nie oszukuj! - oznajmił zawzięcie Kinsei, co było do niego bardzo niepodobne - Jesteś człowiekiem z Konohy. Nigdy nie wmówisz mi, że opuściłeś wioskę z winy mojego ojca! - Nie jest to bezpośrednio z jego przyczyny, ale jego objęcie urzędu Hokage właśnie w taki sposób wpłynęło na Konohę. Świat nie jest czarny i biały, Kinseiu Uzumaki. Ty, jako użytkownik Onmyotonu, powinieneś wiedzieć o tym najlepiej. Blondyn już chciał coś odpowiedzieć, ale zrezygnował. Wyciągnął z kieszeni na ramieniu shuriken i powiedział: - Wydaje mi się, że się nie dogadamy. No cóż, widać to cecha klanu Uzumakich. Niech o tym, kto ma rację, zdecyduje walka. Shirai kiwnął głową i zaczął formować pieczęcie. - Senpo: Katon Dairyuu no Jutsu! Kinsei przygotował się do zablokowania wzmocnionego senjutsu strumienia ognia, co udało mu się dzięki ponownemu wykorzystaniu manipulacyjnych zdolności Intonu. Dzięki nim wytworzył przed sobą grubą kamienną ścianę, która z trudem, ale wytrzymała ogromny podmuch gorąca. Trzy czwarte jej objętości zamieniły się w magmę, jednak młody Uzumaki poradził sobie z zagrożeniem. Spojrzał na leżącego obok Daisuke. Jego klon znajdował się przy nim i tańczył swoją dłonią, by pomóc przyjacielowi. Używał swojej popisowej medycznej techniki - Yoton: Shosen no Jutsu. Była to ulepszona i wzbogacona o chakrę Yang wersja Mistycznej Dłoni używanej tak powszechnie przez większość medycznych shinobi. Nie dość, że Yoton nadawał tej technice właściwości podtrzymujące życie podczas wykonywania operacji, to jeszcze Kinsei umiał wykorzystać w tym jutsu manipulację kształtem chakry. Dzięki temu znajdująca się w jego dłoni chakra przybierała wygląd i właściwości narzędzi medycznych, których właśnie podszebował. Blondyn obserwował, jak technika w ręce swojego klona zmienia się płynnie z nożyc na skalpel i po przebiegu operacji ocenił, że dzięki jego wprawnym umiejętnościom Dai nie doznał żadnych trwałych obrażeń. - Straciłeś koncentrację - usłyszał i zobaczył migoczącego przed nim Shiraia. Wyłonił się on zza swojego niewidzialnego płaszcza i sprzedał mu potężne kopnięcie w policzek. Kinsei usłyszał, jak pęka jego szczęka i natychmiast zaczął leczyć tamto miejsce. Chłopak zajął bezpieczną pozycję i ponownie spojrzał na miejsce operacji. Jego klon właśnie kończył cały zabieg. Przyłożył ręce do rany Daisuke i przesłał do niej chakrę Yang. Po kilkunastu sekundach po szramie nie pozostał nawet ślad. W tej samej właśnie chwili młody Uchiha otworzył oczy i głośno zaczerpnął powietrza. Usiadł w pół i spojrzał nieprzytomnie na cienistego klona przyjaciela. - Kinsei? Co ty tu robisz? - zapytał. - Składam cię. Nie ma za co. Gdyby nie ja, byłbyś już niewątpliwie martwy. A tak nawet nie zostanie ci po tym blizna. - Ale...co się stało? - zapytał Dai i w tej samej chwili spojrzał na nadciągającego w stronę oryginału Uzumakiego przeciwnika. Chciał wstać, by go powstrzymać, ale klon Kinseia zatrzymał go ręką. - Nie możesz. Pozwolił mi cię uzdrowić tylko dlatego, bo obiecałem, że nie będziesz się wtrącał. Dai spojrzał, jak Kinsei wzmocnioną Yotonem pięścią zablokował cios oponenta. - To jego strata - oświadczył - A teraz... - Masz mi nie pomagać - stwierdził dobitnie klon Kinseia, a następnie rozpłynął się w chmurce dymu. *** - Co jest z tobą nie tak? - zapytał Sakuri - Czy normalni ludzie po przecięciu na pół przypadkiem...no nie wiem, umierają? Białowłosy patrzył, jak dwie części rozpłatanego Kibachiego ponownie łączą się w jedno. - Niesamowita regeneracja to jedna z cech Trybu Mędrca węży. Jednakże, nie wystarczył on, żeby cię zabić...interesujące. Na szczęście, po tej wersji senjutsu czeka coś, czemu nawet ty się nie oprzesz. Prawdziwa, perfekcyjna forma każdego węża - smok! Tryb Mędrca smoków! Obwódki wokół oczu przeciwnika wydłużyły się i teraz znaki sięgały do jego pleców. Co więcej, na jego głowie pojawiły się cztery białe rogi. - Smoki? - Sakuri cofnął się o krok - Co masz na... - Senpo: Hakugeki no Jutsu! Brązowowłosy wypluł coś, co przypominało wielkiego jaszczura z chakry, trzymającego w swojej łapie perłę. Technika zaczęła wirować, a zanim Sakuri się zorientował, został oślepiony przez niesamowicie jasny błysk, a na dodatek ogłuszony przez wibrujący, niemożliwy do zniesienia dźwięk. Upadł na kolana i zatkał uszy. Usłyszał tylko śmiech Aminoriego. - Mi to jutsu nie przeszkadza, a tobie? Widać, że cechy węża to naprawdę przydatna rzecz! Znikaj! - Sakuri widział, jak do jego twarzy zbliża się ręka Kibachiego z kunaiem, ale nie mógł zareagować. Nagle usłyszał krzyk. W chwili, gdy wszystko wróciło do normalności, ujrzał cofającego się nukenina z brakującą w dół ramienia ręką. Następnie ujrzał stojącego przed sobą Tenrou, który w zakrwawionym pysku trzymał odgryzioną w łokciu kończynę przeciwnika. - To niemożliwe! - krzyknął Aminori, łapiąc się za kikut. - Jestem Mędrcem! Moje ciało jest dużo wytrzymalsze niż ludzkie! - A Tenrou to ninken - wyjaśnił Sakuri, klepiąc swojego pupila po głowie - I to bardzo wyjątkowy. Umie kontrolować przepływ swojej chakry. Gdy wzmacnia nią swoje kły albo pazury, nie można nazwać tego dwa czy trzy razy mocniejszym atakiem. - Cholerny kundel - mruknął nukenin. - Ale to mnie nie pokona. Tryb smoczego Mędrca to perfekcyjna forma jego wężowej wersji. Byle pies ci nie wystarczy, Sakuri Hatake. - Zobaczymy - odpowiedział białowłosy, jednak nie z tego samego miejsca, w którym przed chwilą się znajdował. Oko Kibachiego zdążyło tylko przesunąć się, by zobaczyć zbliżającego się w stronę jego drugiej ręki tanto. W ułamek sekundy wzmocnione Futonem ostrze oddzieliło kończynę od ciała sprawiając, że Aminori nie miał już ani jednej ręki, by wykonywać jutsu. Kiedy mężczyzna chciał kopnąć Hatake, ten tylko ponownie teleportował się dzięki Kamui za jego plecy. - To jeszcze nie koniec! - krzyknął nukenin, wypluwając samego siebie z ciała. Widząc tą dziwną technikę, Sakuri zamarł w bezruchu. Zobaczył wstającego Aminoriego, który tym razem był już cały i zdrów. - No tak...te twoje wężowe techniki. Jednak dobrze wiesz, że ci nie pomogą - swierdził białowłosy - Wykorzystując ten tryb, rezygnujesz z sensorycznych zdolności Trybu Mędrca nietoperzy. Właśnie dlatego dałeś się podejść. Przeciwnik chłopaka uśmiechnął się trymfalnie. - Może i masz rację. Może powinienem zakończyć to szybko. Przygotuj się w takim razie na wersję rekinów. Obwódki wokół oczu oponenta ponownie się zmieniły - tym razem na niebieskie, a rogi zniknęły. Pojawiły się natomiast usytuowane na szyi mężczyzny skrzela. Aminori uśmiechnął się, ukazując szereg ostrych jak brzytwa zębów. Rzucił się prosto w stronę Sakuriego. - Senpo: Surudoi Ago! Mężczyzna rozwarł swoje szczęki i wpadł prosto w Sakuriego, wgryzając się w jego ciało. Z zadowoleniem wyrwał wielki niczym głowa kawał mięsa z ciała przeciwnika. Ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, że niewielkie iskierki latające wokół niego są nie na miejscu. Zanim zdążył odsunąć się od ciała oponenta, to zmieniło się w potężną błyskawicę i poraziło go, skutecznie uniemożliwiając mu ruch. - Nie trudno było domyślić się słabości tego Trybu Mędrca - oświadczył Hatake, wyłaniając się z innego wymiaru - Rekiny raczej nie lubią elektryczności. Ze wszystkich zwierząt, jakie miałeś dostępne, musiałeś wybrać akurat te wodne? Popełniłeś tutaj błąd, Kibachi Aminori. A ja zamierzam go wykorzystać. Ten Raiton Kage Bunshin, którym właśnie dostałeś, nie pójdzie na marne. Sakuri wykonał pieczęć i stworzył kolejnego klona. On i Tenrou ustawili się obok białowłosego, przygotowując się do jakiejś techniki. - Byłeś dobrym przeciwnikiem. Jinju Kongo Henge: Santorou! Wstający powoli na nogi Kibachi zobaczył, jak z powstałego kłębu dymu wyłania się trzygłowy, gigantyczny wilk z ogromnymi kłami i pazurami. - Co to jest?! - krzyknął i zaczął się cofać. - Ooiga Gatenga! - usłyszał głos Sakuriego, stwór ruszył w jego stronę z zadziwiającą szybkością. Wykonał młynek wokół własnej osi, a następnie kolejny i kolejny, co sprawiło, iż stał się żywą, obracającą się piłą. Aminori pomyślał, że to jednak Sakuri osiągnął prawdziwą zgodność z naturą, a następnie został uderzony przez niszczycielską rotację techniki. Poczuł, jak ból przenika jego ręce, nogi i klatkę piersiową, a następnie krzyknął. Upadł na ziemię, a kiedy otworzył oczy, stał już nad nim jego przeciwnik w ludzkiej formie. Przy jego boku znajdował się wierny biały wilk. Kibachi spojrzał na swoje głębokie, krwawiące rany. Nie mógł się ruszyć. - Ta cała wytrzymałość Trybu Mędrca ocaliła ci życie - stwierdził od niechcenia Hatake - Nie będę cię dobijał. Wypuszczę cię, gdy wrócimy już do Konohy. Czeka cię sprawiedliwy sąd. - Co...o czym ty...? - zapytał Kibachi, ale nagle świat wokół niego zawirował w spiralny sposób, a on sam upadł nagle na ciemną, zimną ziemię. Dookoła niego znajdował się czarny, pusty i nieprzenikniony świat. - To by było na tyle, Tenrou - stwierdził Sakuri, głaszcząc swojego pupila - A teraz...szukaj! Szukaj reszty naszej drużyny! Wilk podniósł łeb i chwilę powęszył. Następnie wskazał głową tunel, z którego on i młody Hatake wyszli. - Czyli, że Kinsei dalej walczy w tamtej sali...Może podszebować pomocy - powiedzial i dotknął głowy Tenrou - Musimy do niego iść. Dobrze się spisałeś w tej walce, Tenrou, ale niewykluczone, że czeka nas właśnie kolejna. Kamui! Białowłosy i jego pupil zniknęli w spiralnym wirze. *** - Nie bądź tchórzem - naciskał Kinsei - Dobrze wiesz, że wybuch kolejnej wojny nie sprawi, że będziesz żyć normalnie. Ty jeszcze lepiej ode mnie powinieneś wiedzieć, że to właśnie wtedy świat staje na głowie! Dwóch Uzumakich walczyło na pięści, niemal zapominając o defensywie. - Ale...ja nie mam dokąd wrócić! Formalnie nie istnieję! Fuin: Kai! Kolejny znak na ręce czerwonowłosego zniknął i nagle z jego dłoni uwolniło się kilkanaście sporej wielkości kul ognia. Kinsei nie zważając na atak, zablokował go swoimi oribitującymi dookoła niego czarnymi kulami. - Pozwól sobie pomóc! Mój ojciec na pewno sprawi, że znajdziesz swoje miejsce w Wiosce Liścia - oznajmił Złoty Shinobi. Shirai nic nie odparł na propozycję swojego młodszego krewnego. Wykonał po prostu kilka pieczęci. Po ciele zaskoczonego blondyna zaczęły rozchodzić się czarne znaki, które z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej krępowały jego ruchy. Kinsei obejrzał swoje ręce - w miejscach, gdzie blokował ciosy oponenta, znajdowały się teraz miniaturowe pieczęcie, które coraz bardziej rozprzestrzeniały się po ciele. Jounin stracił koncentrację i jego kule z czarnej materii zniknęły. - Wpadłeś w moją pułpakę - ponuro stwierdził Shirai - Za każdym razem, gdy parowałeś moje uderzenia, zostawiałem na tobie niewielkie znaki. Użyję ich teraz do zapieczętowania twojej osoby na dobre. Żegnaj...Kinseiu Uzumaki. Hiden: Torikago. Ręce blondyna przylgnęły do jego ciała, a nogi ścisnęły się ze sobą. Chłopak czuł, jak jakaś niewidzialna siła gniecie jego osobę i wiedział, że długo tak nie wytrzyma. - Dość tego! - krzyknął Daisuke - Mokuton... - Nawet nie próbuj! - ostrzegł przyjaciela Kinsei - To moja walka! Jeśli ją przegram, będzie to moja wina! - To było nierozważne z twojej strony - stwierdził nagle Shirai - Dumne...ale nierozważne. - Jestem artystą! Muszę działać w przypływie weny! - oznajmił blondyn, wiercąc się, chcąc się uwolnić z miażdżącej go techniki - Sprowadzę cię z powrotem do wioski - możesz być tego pewny! Nawet jeśli będę musiał tego użyć! - Tego użyć? Nagle od ciała młodego Uzumakiego zaczęła parować dziwna energia. Była zielona i z tego, co zauważył Daisuke, nie była chakrą. Skóra chłopaka się zaczerwieniła, a na czoło wyszły żyły, jakby od ogromnego wysiłku. Źrenice w jego oczach zniknęły, pozostawiając same białka. Szybko lekko emitowana z ciała Kinseia mgiełka zmieniła się w ogromny słup zielonej energii. - Co...to jest? - zapytał niepewnie Shirai, cofając się o krok. - Hachimon Tonkou: Kai! - oznajmił młody Uzumaki - Kyomon! W mgnieniu oka napiął mięśnie w rękach oraz nogach i rozerwał wiążącą go pieczęć. Stanął na ziemi, która popękała od wydzielanej od niego energii. - Rozerwałeś moją technikę? Ale...to jest niemożliwe. Siła, jakiej potrzeba... Blondyn tylko uśmiechnął się zawiadacko, a z jego ust buchnął obłok pary. Jounin szybko ułożył ręce w dziwny znak. Nagle zniknął i pojawił się pod przeciwnikiem. - Wracaj z nami do wioski! - ryknął - Hirudora! Machnięcie rękami chłopaka było tak szybkie, że gdyby nie Sharingan, Dai nie miałby, jak je zarejestrować. Powstałe ciśnienie było tak ogromne, że uformowało się w gigantyczną głowę tygrysa, który z wyciem wiatru połknął oponenta i wyleciał na zewnątrz poprzez dziurę w suficie. Tam też technika eksplodowała, tworząc ogromny wybuch, który zdewastował całą okolicę w obrębie paru kilometrów. Mimo że znajdujący się w jaskini shinobi nie widzieli, jak wielkie zniszczenia przysporzyła technika, bo znajdowali się wewnątrz groty, to mogli poczuć jak ziemia się trzęsie. Po paru minutach, kiedy wszystko ustało, z nieba, prosto przez otwór w suficie spadł Shirai Uzumaki, z potarganym płaszczem, cały w szramach i widocznie nieprzytomny. Ponownie został uratowany przez Kuroshiego, który zleciał z nieba pod postacią pancernika, z którego skorupy wystawały skrzydła jak u sokoła. Pomógł pokonenemy mężczyźnie wylądować, a następnie przetransformował się w swoją postać przypominającą psa oraz kota. Jednocześnie z Kinseia uleciała cała zielona energia, a on sam upadł na ziemię bez tchu. - Kuroshi...Przepraszam, ale nie miałem innej opcji - powiedział słabo chłopak - Dobrze, że nic ci nie jest... Pupil blondyna podszedł do niego i pokiwał głową z uznaniem. Zaraz po nim koło Kinseia znalazł się Daisuke. - Zakończenie w pięknym stylu - powiedział z aprobatą Uchiha - Ale czy to musiała być akurat ta technika? Wiesz, jakie są jej skutki uboczne. Młody Uzumaki pokiwał głową. - Aktywowałem siódmą bramę tylko dzięki chakrze Yang - powiedział i zakaszlał - Moje ciało nie jest wytrenowane na tyle, by otworzył nawet pierwszą. Każda sekunda używania Hachimon Tonkou to ogromny stres dla organizmu, a dla tak nieprzygotowanego jak mój...dziesięć sekund to moje maksimum. Mam nadzieję, że dobrze je wykorzystałem. - Przesadziłeś - stwierdził Dai - Nie będziesz mógł się teraz ruszać przez parę dni. Pamiętaj, że mamy jeszcze do zdjęcia Z. Nie wydaje mi się, żeby był on najsłabszy z całej tej zgrai. Kinsei uśmiechnął się słabo i z trudem pogładził Kuroshiego po głowie. - Co to za problem dla Bliźniaczych Smoków Konohy? Zanim Dai zdążył mu odpowiedzieć, tuż przed dwojgiem jouninów zmaterializował się w dziwnym wirze Sakuri oraz jego biały wilk. - Uff...no i to by było na tyle - oznajmił Hatake, jak gdyby nigdy nic wyłamując sobie kości palców - A temu co? - zapytał, ze zdziwieniem patrząc na ledwo oddychającego na ziemi Kinseia. - Użył Hirudory - oznajmił Daisuke - Pokonał swojego przeciwnika, ale unieruchomił się na najbliższe kilka dni. Będziemy sobie musieli jakoś poradzić sami. Sakuri podrapał się po brodzie. - Widzę, że miałeś tu jeszcze trudniejsze przejścia, niż ja i Tenrou w następnej sali. Dobra robota. Jeśli ty tu jesteś - spojrzał z kolei na Daia - To oznacza, że ty też załatwiłeś sprawę ze swoim przeciwnikiem? Daisuke kiwnął głową bez entuzjazmu. Nagle, z rogu sali dało się słyszeć słaby głos: - Kinseiu Uzumaki...masz rację - był to Shirai, który odzyskał przytomność po dewastującym ataku jounina - Wrócę z wami do wioski...jestem gotów ponieść odpowiedzialność za moje czyny...tylko czy możesz mi przyrzec, że twój ojciec...Siódmy Hokage...znajdzie sposób, by uporządkować moją...przeszłość? - Na pewno - odparł z przekonaniem Kinsei - Na reszcie przejrzałeś na oczy. Shirai zaśmiał się cicho i ponownie stracił przytomność. - Kinsei - odezwał się do blondyna Sakuri - To co robimy? Jeśli mogę coś zasugerować, powinniśmy chwilę odpocząć, a następnie ruszyć na poszukiwania tego całego Z. Najlepiej byłoby zrobić to od razu, ale ani ja, ani Dai, ani tym bardziej ty nie mamy na to teraz wystarczającej energii. - To nie wszystko - wszedł mu w słowo młody Uchiha - Może poczekajmy, aż ten cały Shirai się obudzi. Możliwe, że dowiemy się od niego czegoś na temat lidera całej organizacji. Niezbyt mądre byłoby, gdybyśmy ślepo zaatakowali go bez żadnego planu. Cała trójka zasępiła się nad tym problemem, gdy nagle z góry dało się słyszeć czyjeś nawoływanie: - Halo? Jest tu ktoś? - Sho! - ucieszył się Daisuke i podbiegł do dziury w suficie, nad którą nachylał się jego bliźniak - Wszyscy jesteśmy tutaj! Zejdź na dół. Młodszy z braci opuścił się na kamienną posadzkę za pomocą ogromnego kwiatu, a następnie przywitał się z Daiem. Obaj byli wyraźnie zadowoleni z tego, że się widzą i z ulgą przyjęli wieści, że są nawzajem cali i zdrowi. Następnie podeszli do reszty zespołu. - Hirudora? - zapytał ze zrozumieniem Sho i omiótł spojrzeniem salę, w której leżał nieprzytomny Shirai - Tak myślałem, że to musiałeś być ty. Prawie mnie tym trafiłeś. Na szczęście zasłoniłem się barierą moich kwiatów. - Nie miałem wyjścia - odparł przepraszająco Kinsei - To był...ciężki pojedynek. Co najgorsze, jestem tutaj teraz unieruchomiony, ale jeśli mogę wam coś poradzić...tą technikę na pewno było słychać w całej okolicy. Nie wierzę, żeby Z jej nie wyczuł. Nie chciałbym, żeby cały nasz trud poszedł na marne. Na waszym miejscu rozważyłbym wyruszenie na jego poszukiwania już teraz. Ja zostanę tutaj z Shiraiem i Kuroshim. - Nie jestem pewien, czy damy bez ciebie tam radę - zastanowił się Sakuri. - Źle mnie zrozumiałeś - Kinsei ponownie słabo się uśmiechnął - Nie pójdziecie tam beze mnie - oznajmił i złożył ręce w pieczęć - Onmyoton Kage Bunshin! Nagle, tuż obok blondyna z czarnej mazi podobnej do tej, z której stworzone były jego Gudodamy, uformowała się idealna kopia chłopaka. - Klon Yin-Yang - pokiwał głową Sho - To się może udać. Sakuri, który nie znał arsenału młodego Uzumakiego, wyglądał na zdezorientowanego. - Zwykły klon? - zapytał nieco rozczarowany - Jak ma to niby... - To nie jest zwykły klon - wyjaśnił Kinsei - Jest stworzony z mojej chakry Yin-Yang. To coś więcej niż zwykły Kage Bunshin. Nie zniknie, gdy go zranisz. Jedynym sposobem na pozbycie się go to zabicie go tak jak każdą normalną osobę. - Więc dlaczego nie użyłeś tego wcześniej - zapytał zaskoczony Hatake. - Taki klon posiada wszystkie zdolności użytkownika, podobnie jak identyczną ilość chakry, jednak nie przychodzi to za darmo. By stworzyć jednego Onmyoton Bunshina, muszę przekazać mu całą moją chakrę. Teraz jestem jeszcze bardziej wypompowany, niż byłem. Nie zostało mi już ani grama chakry, ale...przynajmniej niech on mnie zastąpi w walce z Z. Przyczynię się jakoś do jego pokonania. Nie mogłem wykorzystać tej techniki wcześniej, bo Shirai od razu zorientowałby się, że używając jej, pozostawiam moje oryginalne ciało bezbronne. - To w zupełności wystarczy - oznajmił Dai - Chodźmy już. Nie każmy Z czekać - dodał z zaciętą miną. *** - Jesteś pewny, że twoje prawdziwe ciało będzie bezpieczne? - zapytał z powątpiewaniem Sakuri - Nie ufam temu Shiraiowi. - Wiem, co robię - uspokoił przyjaciela klon Kinseia - Shirai to po prostu człowiek, który bardzo wiele przeszedł. Jego sytuacja jest naprawdę skomplikowana, ale wierzę, że dam radę mu pomóc. Białowłosy kiwnął głową i spojrzał przed siebie, wpatrując się w mroczny tunel przed nimi. - Ciekawe ile jeszcze to potrwa. - Lepiej się nie spiesz - poradził przyjacielowi Shori - Wszyscy jesteśmy zmęczeni po walce z naszymi przeciwnikami. Wykorzystajmy chociaż tę chwilę wytchnienia, by zregenerować siły. Sakuri zazgrzytał zębami. - Wiem...ale naprawdę chciałbym już dopaść tego kolesia - oznajmił zaciekle - To przez niego Kinsei jest teraz w stanie, w jakim jest, no i nie zapominajmy, że to z jego rozkazu twój brat niemal nie zginął. - Ta...- mruknął Shori - Odpłacę mu za to...na całe szczęście Kinsei jest medykiem. - No cóż, okazuje się, że te całe techniki Yin-Yang nie są takie bezużyteczne. - Dziękuję - wtrącił się klon Kinseia - Tak się składa, że jedna z nich właśnie informuje mnie, że zbliżamy się do końca tunelu. Podobnie jak poprzedni, nie jest on długi i pełni raczej funkcję oddzielającą sale. Trzeba przyznać, że Z postarał się z zaprojektowaniem swojej kryjówki. Najpierw szczelnie zapieczętowane wejście, potem brak możliwości nawigowania w wewnętrznych korytarzach...Rozplanował nawet najbardziej optymalny do walki układ sal. Dzięki tym korytarzom, które teraz właśnie przebywamy, w razie wypadku Z może mieć czas na ucieczkę. - Ale nie zrobi tego - powiedział Dai - Już moja w tym głowa. - Jasne, bracie - poprał go Sho - Nikt nie zadziera z Bliźniaczymi Smokami Konohy. - Zastanawiam się tylko - dodał Uzumaki - Co zrobimy z tymi nukeninami po powrocie do wioski...? Sprawę Shiraia biorę na siebie, ale...czy przetrzymywanie tylu niebezpiecznych shinobi w zwykłym więzieniu to dobry pomysł? Bo wciąż żyją, prawda? Pozostała trójka pokiwała smętnie głowami. - Nie zabiłem go - powiedział Dai - Chociaż należałoby mu się. Za tych wszystkich ANBU, którym odebrał życie... - Ja tak samo - potwierdził jego brat - Mój Kwiecisty Smok wysysa z niego chakrę, by nie mógł się uwolnić. A co ty zrobiłeś ze swoim, Sakuri? Białowłosy wskazał na swoje lewe oko. - Przebywa teraz w wymiarze Kamui. Jest bezpieczny...na razie. Kinsei odetchnął, słysząc tą wiadomość i oświadczył: - Pozostał nam ostatni przeciwnik. Z...co o nim wiemy? Był asystentem Czwartego Raikage. Podobno słuch po nim zaginął po śmierci Daruiego oraz mianowaniu Piątym Raikage Isao Yumaranę. - Raczej nie jest słabeuszem - zauważył Sho. - Niestety. W takim wypadku powinniśmy opracować jakiś...plan. Co prawda ostatni nie wypalił, ale musimy wykorzystać jakoś czas, który teraz mamy. Zacząłem myśleć już nad jednym. Mianowicie, na głównym planie postawiłbym Daia i Sho ze względu na ich ogromne obszarowe techniki ofensywne i defensywne. Na pewno wystarczą, by zająć Z na jakiś czas. To pozwoli mi przygotować moją technikę Yin-Yang, której nie będzie mógł zablokować konwencjonalnymi sposobami. Kiedy uskoczy, do walki wkraczasz ty, Sakuri. Używając Kamuim teleportujesz się do niego i kończysz sprawę, zanim ten się zorientuje. Jakieś obiekcje? Sakuri i Sho nie mieli przeciwwskazań, jednak starszy Uchiha odezwał się: - A co zrobimy, jeśli ten facet jakoś sparuje cios Sakuriego? Wtedy będzie łatwym celem. - Zawsze mogę teleportować się z powrotem. Nie ma nikogo tak szybkiego, by zdążył trafić mnie w tym czasie. - A jeśli Z jakoś zablokuje twoją technikę, Kinsei? Co wtedy zrobisz? Blondyn pokręcił głową. - Zdaję sobie sprawę, że nie jest to plan idealny...Ale jedyny, jaki mamy - powiedział Kinsei akurat w chwili, gdy ich twarze zalało światło dnia. *** Zdziwiona czwórka shinobi oraz Tenrou wyszli z tunelu, mrużąc oczy przed oślepiającym słońcem, które po pomimo tego, że przeświecało przez drzewa okalające dużą polankę, było nie do zniesienia po takim mroku. Pierwszy z szoku otrząsnął się Daisuke. Spojrzał przed siebie i zobaczył odzianego w pelerynę mężczyznę o czarnych włosach i zaroście na twarzy. Jego prawe oko było szczelnie zasłonięte czarną przepaską. Nukenin miało trzydzieści parę lat i patrzył z lekkim uśmiechem na przybyłą grupkę. Atmosfera w tym cichym, osłoniętym przez drzewa zaułku była naprawdę spokojna. Z jednej strony wejście do groty, natomiast z drugiej ściana zieleni - pomimo tak zamkniętej przestrzeni, polana zdawała się przestronna i nie brakowało w niej miejsca. - Więc...- odezwał się spokojnie Z - Jak rozumiem, udało wam się pokonać moich towarzyszy? Cała czwórka jouninów stanęła około dziesięciu metrów przed nim i nie odezwała się ani słowem. - No już, już - nukenin klasnął w ręce - Nie traktujcie mnie jak swojego wroga. Wszyscy chcemy dobra tego świata. Pierwszy odezwał się Sakuri. Tenrou przywarował u jego stóp, szczerząc zępy w stronę przeciwnika. - Dopiero co kazałeś swoim ludziom nas zabić. Nie postrzeganie w tobie wroga może być nieco ciężkie. - Co było to było - Z machnął ręką - Nic wielkiego wam się nie stało. Takie jest prawo wojny. Zwyciężają silniejsi. Pokonaliście moich ludzi. Jesteście warci, by wstąpić do mojej organizacji. Nazwałem ją Senso - Wojna. Razem uda nam się przywrócić sprawiedliwość na świecie. - Kolejna osoba mówi o wojnie - Dai pokręcił głową - Jaki jest twój motyw? Z tego, co się dowiedziałem, każdy z twoich ludzi miał inny powód, by chcieć zburzyć porządek tego świata. Co nie pasuje tobie? Z pokiwał głową. - To prawda. Mamy różne powody, ale jednoczy nas wspólny cel. Amaru szukał w wojnie zarobku, Hinoi chciał w ten sposób zrealizować swoją sztukę. Kibachi marzył, by świat wrócił do swoich pierwotnych korzeni. Shirai...on chciał po prostu normalnie żyć. Pytacie natomiast, co motywuje mnie? No cóż...spotkało mnie w życiu wiele niesprawiedliwości. Dzięki wybuchowi wojny mógłbym przywrócić sprawiedliwość na tym świecie...Gdzie o słuszności czyichś racji decyduje siła. Swoją krzywdę można pomścić mieczem, a nie słowami, jak za czasów pokoju. Młody Uchiha zmrużył podejrzliwie oczy. - Kim ty jesteś? Z roześmiał się beztrosko. - Jestem Z, niegdyś specjalny jounin z Kumogakure. Prawowity Szósty Raikage. Teraz z kolei do rozmowy wtrącił się Kinsei, występując o krok do przodu. - Prawowity? Czyżbyś był uczniem Piątego? Nukenin skinął głową i jego twarz nagle stała się poważna. - Jego jedynym uczniem. Darui szkolił mnie od dzieciństwa na swojego następcę. Przekazał mi swoją technikę Kuro Raiton Yoroi. Na potwierdzenie tych słów, Z spowiły czarne błyskawice, które uformowały się w poświatę wokół niego. Dai zobaczył Sharinganem ogromne skupisko chakry Raitonu wzmocnionej Intonem, co nadawało jej czarny kolor. - Kiedy miałem szesnaście lat, wybuchła Piąta Wielka Wojna Shinobi, Darui-san wybrał mnie na członka elitarnej specjalnej Dywizji...wy, młodzi, znacie ją pewnie lepiej jako Dywizję Rena. Dai i Sho nagle wyprostowali się, jak rażeni gromem. - Masz na mysli - zapytał, wychodząc z szoku Shori - Oddział składający się z czołowych shinobi wszystkich Pięciu Krajów. Ten, który uczestniczył w obronie Kumogakure? Ten, który uratował bitwę o Centrum Dowodzenia? Z kiwnął głownie głową. - To były wspaniałe czasy. Walczyliśmy, wspieraliśmy się nawzajem i pomagaliśmy sobie. Byliśmy jak jedna wielka rodzina. Z takim zespołem, nic nie było niemożliwe. Czułem się dumny, że jestem częścią tego oddziału. Wreszcie mogłem pokazać, że nadaję się na Szóstego Raikage. Pomogłem przecież obronić Kumogakure! Dokonałem tylu wielkich czynów! A wszystko to pod jego dowództwem...Ren-sencho... - Znałeś mojego ojca? - zapytał podejrzliwie Dai. - Oczywiście, że go znałem. Był moim dowódcą. Czas spędzony w jego oddziale był niesamowity. Wy, młodzi, nie rozumiecie, jak to jest czuć wszechobecną sprawiedliwość. W czasie wojny byłeś tym, na co pozwalała twoja siła. Nic cię nie ograniczało. Mogłeś rozdawać sprawiedliwość i krształtować świat wedle swojego uznania. Jednak, gdy wojna się skończyła, a dowódca pokonał Uchihę Madarę...wtedy wszystko stanęło na głowie. Znów wróciły rządy słabych, przestraszonych biurokratów, którzy nie mieli pojęcia jak wygląda życie. Sprawiedliwość umarła...a z nią moja szansa na pozycję Raikage. Cała czwórka skupiła się, zaintrygowana wywodem człowieka z opaską na oku. - Darui-san był pod wielkim wrażeniem techniki Raijin Isao Yumarany - stwierdził cierpko Z - Przyjął go z powrotem do wioski i zaczął szkolić na swojego następcę. Porzucił mnie, człowieka, swojego człowieka w czasie V Wielkiej Wojny! Zamiast tego zaproponował mi zostanie prawdą ręką Szóstego Raikage! To oczywiste, że nie mogłem się na to zgodzić. Obserwowałem, jak ten intruz uzurpuje należne mi miejsce. Kiedy Darui-san zmarł, a mój dawny towarzysz z Dywizji został Raikage zamiast mnie, opuściłem wioskę. Założyłem Senso, by przywrócić porządek na świecie. Kiedy już doprowadzę do wybuchu wojny, odbiorę co moje i sprawię, by nikt nie musiał już przechodzić przez to, co ja! W moim nowym świecie to siła, a nie czyjeś idiotyczne pomysły będą decydowały o przyszłości! Czy już teraz rozumiecie mój powód? Czwórka jouninów i ich ninken stali jak wryci na polance. Rozumieli powód i rozgoryczenie Z. Mimo to nie potrafili mu współczuć. Znali historię Isao Yumarany i wiedzieli, że zasłużył sobie na swoją pozycję. Co więcej, pamiętali, co spotkało członków ANBU wysłanych, by sprowadzić członków Senso przed oblicze sprawiedliwości. Dai postąpił dwa kroki przed siebie i wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby: - Wal...się! Z westchnął i mruknął: - Miałem nadzieję, że to powiesz. Dai zdążył tylko zarejestrować, że ilość chakry spowijająca Z wzrosła, po czym nagle poczuł miażdżący uścisk na gardle. Prychnął, niesiony z ogromną mocą w stronę skał. Nukenin uderzył nim o ścianę groty z taką siłą, że Uchiha poczuł, jak jego kości trzeszczą. Przeciwnik puścił go, a chłopak osunął się na ziemię. - Dai! - ryknął Sho i szybko zawiązał kilka pieczęci. Spod stóp oprawcy jego brata wystrzeliło kilkadziesiąt pnączy kwiatów, wiążąc go w środku. Następnie kilka dodatkowych konarów zawiązało się wokół formacji, wzmacniając więzienie. Sho zerknął na swojego bliźniaka i gdy zobaczył, jak ten wstaje, wykonał kolejną pieczęć. - Nie waż się robić krzywdy mojego brata! - ostrzegł z nietypową mu zawziętością. Nagle pnącza wiążące nukenina wypuściły długie ciernie na zewnątrz i do wewnątrz, widocznie przebijając zawartość klatki. Po chwili wahania jednak więzienie Z pękło, uwalniając spowitego czarnymi błyskawicami mężczyznę. - Czyżbym trafił w czuły punkt? - zapytał, otrzepując się - Przecież go nie zabiłem. Jeszcze. Z najwyraźniej chciał powiedzieć coś więcej, ale za jego plecami pojawiło się białe mignięcie. Kinsei szybko zdał sobie sprawę, że kolor ten pochodził od koloru poświaty miecza Sakuriego oraz od jego włosów. Z nie przejął się tym, że katana znajduje się kilka centymetrów od jego gardła i nie zbliża się tylko dlatego, że mężczyzna nie wykonuje żadnych gwałtownych ruchów. - Sakuri, tak? - zapytał - Srebrny Błysk Konohy? Najszybszy shinobi? Jesteś wnukiem Kakashiego, prawda? Jego również znałem. Był członkiem mojej Dywizji. Słyszałem o jego śmierci. To naprawdę okropne, prawda? Bycie zabitym przez własnego przyjaciela... Sakuri na chwilę zawachał się, a jego miecz zadrżał. Z od razu to wykorzystał. Trzasnął chłopaka w twarz i potężnym kopniakiem posłał go kilkanaście metrów w tył, ogłuszając go tymczasowo. Następnie uniknął Tenrou, który wściekle rzucił się na niego, by bronić swego pana i ruszył na Kinseia. Blondyn stał jak zamurowany, nie wiedząc, co robić. - Kuro Jigokuzuki! - usłyszał głos Z. Nukenin w mgnieniu oka znalazł się przy nim, a z jego czterech palców wystawały krótkie włócznie, z którymi chłopak wolał nie mieć kontaktu. Było już jednak za późno na unik i Uzumaki postanowił dać z siebie wszystko, by sparować cios. Naładował swoją pięść Yotonem i zderzył się nią z przeciwnikiem. Podmuch wiatru, który nastąpił od ciosu, poruszył rosnącą w dolince trawą. Obaj shinobi zostali odrzuceni przez swoje ciosy w tył. Z nie odniósł większych obrażeń, jednak ręka Kinseia krwawiła. Jego siła fizyczna była równa tej przeciwnika, ale nie mógł uwierzyć, że jego czarne błyskawice mogły przebić jego wzmocnioną chakrą Yang pięść. Na szczęście rany w dłoni nie były głębokie i Kinsei mógł wciąż używać obu rąk. Krew, która ciekła z jego dłoni, w trakcie lotu na ziemię zmieniała się w czarną, oleistą ciecz. - Całkiem nieźle, Kinseiu Uzumaki. Nie umywa się to jednak do siły twojego ojca, Akeru. Jego Hakkesho Kaiten z łatwością zablokowałoby ten atak. - Przestań gadać o naszych rodzicach! - krzyknął zza pleców Z Sho, atakując go falą dziko rosnących kwiatów. Nukenin ściął je wszystkie, jednocześnie zmniejszając liczbę palców techniki do trzech. - Sho...zróbmy to. - powiedział słabo Daisuke, opierając się o kamień groty. Jego brat podbiegł do niego i pomógł mu stanąć na nogach. - Masz rację - powiedział i uśmiechnął się chytrze. Z odwrócił się od Kinseia i spojrzał na braci. - Wiecie, że nie ma takiej techniki, którą byście mogli mnie pokonać? - To się okaże - uśmiechnął się Dai, co wyglądało dość makabrycznie, biorąc pod uwagę jego zakrwawione usta - Czy zastanawiałeś się kiedyś...dlaczego nazywają nas Bliźniaczymi Smokami Konohy? Z przez chwilę stał w zdumieniu i patrzył, jak dwójka synchronicznie wykonuje pieczęcie. Kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, co się dzieje, ruszył do nich, ale było już za późno. Bracia przybili żółwika, łącząc swoją chakrę, a następnie jednocześnie przyłożyli ręce do ziemi. - Mokuton: Hanamokuryu no Jutsu! Z ziemi wystrzelił ogromny smok zrobiony z poskręcanych drzew, z powiewającą kwiecistą grzywą, dwukrotnie większy niż jego niekompletne wersje. Z rykiem wiatru chwycił Z w swoje szczęki i przerył nim ziemię przez kilkaset metrów, dewastując znajdujący się przed nim las. Jednocześnie na grzbiecie bestii siedzieli Sho, Dai, Sakuri oraz Kinsei. Tenrou również zaparł się pazurami w pędzącego potwora. Kiedy teren w zasięgu najbliższych kilkuset metrów wzorku był kompletnie pozbawiony drzew, smok zaczął wyhamowywać. Kiedy się zatrzymał, czwórka shinobi zsiadła z niego, a twór znieruchomiał. - Dobra robota - powiedział Sho do swojego brata. Obaj bliźniacy cieszyli się, że udało im się wyjść cało z opresji. Sakuri i Kinsei natomiast odszukali Tenrou i wrócili do nich, gratulując im zakończenia walki. Nagle jednak usłyszeli cichy, dochodzący z paszczy smoka głos: - Czy to...miało mnie zabić? Czwórka shinobi zauważyła w przerażeniu, jak z pomiędzy zębów bestii gramoli się poobijany Z. Co prawda ani Sho, ani Dai nie chcieli pozbawić mężczyzny życia, tylko ogłuszyć go na tyle, by zabrać go do Konohy, ale nie spodziewali się, że ten odniesie tak małe obrażenia. Jego peleryna była potargana, więc odpiął ją i odrzucił na bok. Jego ciało zdobiły liczne zadrapania, a przepaska na twarzy gdzieś zniknęła, prawdopodobnie ściągnięta przez pęd i siłę uderzenia o ziemię. Z stał więc, przed nimi, z zamkniętym jednym okiem, uśmiechając się tajemniczo. Rozłożył ręce i zaśmiał się głośno. - Całkiem nieźle, Bliźniacze Smoki! Macie coś jeszcze? Mogłem się spodziewać, że nie jesteście jakimiś przeciętniakami - zawołał Z - W końcu waszym ojcem jest Ren-taisa! - Jak ci się udało to zablokować? - zapytał z niedowierzaniem milczący dotąd Sakuri. - No cóż...powiedzmy, że moja zbroja z czarnych błyskawic jest dość wytryzmała. Muszę was jednak pochwalić, że udało wam się ją przełamać. Gdyby nie to, mielibyście mnie teraz w garści - powiedział mężczyzna i otworzył swoje prawe oko. Czwórka jouninów wpatrywała się w niego z niedowierzaniem. Nie mieli pojęcia, jak to możliwe, ani co zrobią, w takiej sytuacji. Dai i Sho próbowali sobie przypomnieć, co mówił im o tym ich ojciec, natomiast Kinsei i Sakuri mieli pustkę w głowie. Białowłosy przełknął ślinę i starł pot z czoła. - Skąd...jak niby to zdobyłeś?! - krzyknął w stronę nukenina Dai. Młody Uchiha wpatrywał się w fioletowe oko przeciwnika, na którym znajdowały się trzy kręgi. Brakowało mu tęczówki. Chłopak znał dobrze to doujutsu z opisów. Przypominało mu nawet nieco oczy jego ojca. - Rinnegan! - wykrzyknął Z - Na temat jego zdobycia mógłbym wiele powiedzieć! Na pewno znacie historię o Mędrcu Sześciu Ścieżek? Cała czwórka jouninów pokiwała głowami. Ta legenda była im bardzo bliska. Dai, Sho i Sakuri słyszeli ją dziesiątki razy od Rena, natomiast Kinseia zaznajomił z nią Akeru już w czasie dzieciństwa. - Doskonale. Zaczynając, Rinnegan należał do Hagoromo Ootsukiego. Moc Mędrca została następnie przeniesiona na jego synów Indrę i Ashurę - to wie każdy. Jednak powiedzcie mi, czy kiedykolwiek zastanawialiście się, co się z nimi stało po ich śmierci? Żaden z młodych shinobich Konohy nie umiał odpowiedzieć na to pytanie. Z rozmawiał z nimi, jakby krył przed nimi jakąś wielką tajemnicę. Irytowało to Daia i szukał on myślami możliwego rozwiązania. - Ich chakra była tak potężna - ciągnął nukenin - Że po śmierci odradzali się oni w każdym pokoleniu jako nowe wcielenia, które wciąż toczyły ze sobą walki. Zaskakujące, że dopiero Madara Uchiha, transmigryfikant Indry odkrył, że łącząc moc swoją z chakrą Ashury, jest w stanie posiąść moc ojca tej dwójki. Dai nagle zrozumiał, o czym mówi nukenin. - Rinnegan - powiedział - Łącząc moc Indry i Ashury, uzyskuje się Rinnegan. To właśnie w ten sposób zdobyłeś to oko. Z uśmiechnął się maniakalnie. - Osobiście odszukałem i zabiłem oba współczesne wcielenia obu synów Mędrca! Wszepiając sobie ich komórki, uzyskałem moc, jakiej wy nie potraficie sobie nawet wyobrazić! - Moc zdobyta wielkim kosztem nie jest tego warta - odezwał się Shori. - Nonsens! Wymówka słabych! Co prawda nie jestem z klanu Ootsutsuki, ani nie urodziłem się transmigryfikantem żadnego z braci, więc posiadłem tylko jeden Rinnegan, ale jest moc jest wspaniała! Moc...Boga! Nie jesteście w stanie mi nic zrobić. - Skoro jesteś tak dumny ze swojej mocy, to dlaczego trzymałeś swoje oko zakryte - zapytał Kinsei. - Nie mogę wyłączyć swojego Rinnegana, więc musiałem w jakiś sposób ukryć go przed wzrokiem pospolitych ludzi. Moja organizacja musiała pozostać tajna. Nie ma to jednak teraz znaczenia. Zniszczę was wszystkich...doszczętnie! Mogliście do mnie dołączyć, gdy mieliście na to okazję. Shinra Tensei! - krzyknął Z i wystawił przed siebie rękę. Cała czwórka jouninów oraz ich ninken zostali odepchnięci jakąś potężną niewidzialną siłą na kilkanaście metrów w tył. Potoczyli się po ziemi i z trudem wyhamowali pęd piętami. Dai jednak na tym nie poprzestał i od razu ruszył na przeciwnika. Wyskoczył w powietrze i wykonał dwie pieczęcie. - Katon: Goryuka no Jutsu! Z ust Uchihy wydostały się płomienie, które natychmiast uformowały się w paszczę ogromnego smoka. Technika pomknęła w stronę Z, który tylko wystawił w jej stronę rękę. Gdy jutsu uderzyło w niego, zostało zaabsorbowane przez jakąś dziwną barierę. - Gakido - mruknął mężczyzna. Daisuke wylądował na ziemi i spojrzał na to, zaciskając zęby. - Ninjutsu nie działa? - powiedział do siebie. Z uśmiechnął się ponownie w maniakalny sposób. Jego ręka nagle zaczęła się zmieniać. Dai widział jak przesuwają się w niej zapadnie i mechanizmy, zmieniając ją w spore działo. Sharinganem ujrzał chakrę gromadzącą się w wylocie broni. - Shurado! - Co do...? Promień skoncentrowanej chakry wystrzelił i przebiłby Daia, gdyby nagle nie pojawił się przy nim Sakuri i teleportował go za pomocą Kamui. Dwójka jouninów znalazła się z powrotem przy Kinseiu i Sho. - Dzięki - powiedział Dai do białowłosego, jednocześnie myśląc nad tym, jak szybka była tamta technika. - Ninjutsu na niego nie działa - zastanowił się Kinsei. - Przynajmniej jeśli wie, że ono nadchodzi. Sho, wiesz co robić. Młody Uchiha kiwnął głową i zawiązał kilka pieczęci. - Suiton: Suidanha! Skoncentrowany, tnący strumień wody uwolnił się z ust Shoriego, a w tym samym czasie Kinsei stanął za nim i dotknął ziemi ręką tak, by Z tego nie zauważył. Kiedy mężczyzna zaabsorbował wodną technikę, zza jego pleców uniosła się czarna kula Uzumakiego. - Onmyoton: Bakuhatsu! Niczym Bijudama, sfera nagle powiększyła się, pokrywając zaskoczonego przeciwnika w ogromnej masie ciemnej materii i tworząc w ziemi ogromny krater. Wydawało się, że już po wszystkim, ale gdy Gudodama wróciła do swoich normalnych rozmiarów i przyleciała do ręki Kinseia, okazało się, że Z wyszedł z ataku bez szwanku. - Więc wpuściłeś Gudodamę w ziemię i prowadząc ją tunelem przesunąłeś za moje plecy...Sprytne. Gdybym się nie odwrócił, zapewne nie wiedziałbym nawet, co mnie uderzyło. Ale, tak jak mówiłem, ninjutsu na mnie nie działa. Mimo to, udało ci się mnie zirytować, Kinseiu Uzumaki. Będziesz pierwszy. Z ruszył w stronę blondyna. Sakuri zagrodził mu drogę, ale został odepchnięty Shinra Tensei na bok. W jego ręce pojawił się czarny pręt - manifestacja jego woli. Młody Uzumaki chciał odskoczyć do tyłu, ale jego ramię zostało przebite przez broń Z. Blondyn poczuł przytłaczającą wolę przeciwnika i znieruchomiał, tracąc całe czucie w kończynach. Krew z jego rany znów zmieniała się po chwili w czarną maź. Nukenin nie zdążył go wykończyć, ponieważ został z ogromnym impetem kopnięty przez Daisuke, który zasłonił Kinseia i zmusił oponenta do odwrotu. Następnie przemieścił się z dala od grupki swoich przyjaciół, chcąc odciągnąć nukenina na jak najdalszą odległość. - To tylko klon...- mruknął Z - Sam podpisałeś na siebie wyrok, Daisuke Uchiha. Nukenin z Kumo odskoczył i przyłożył rękę do ziemi. - Zniszczę was całą siłą, jaką posiada Senso. Źle zrobiliście, że darowaliście życie moim podwładnym. W końcu nie mogliście wiedzieć, że posiadają oni pieczęcie przywołania - zaśmiał się, a od jego ręki rozeszły się po ziemi czarne znaki - Kuchyiose no Jutsu! Wokół czarnowłosego uniosło się mnóstwo dymu, z którego wyłonili się pokonani członkowie organizacji. Kibachi Aminori, Hinoi Ganuchi i Amaru Kiroi ustawili się obok Z, obolali, ale wyraźnie szczęśliwi, że będą mogli wywrzeć zemstę na swoich oprawcach. - Dzięki - powiedział Amaru do swojego przywódcy - Pokażę temu zmarkaczowi prawdziwą potęgę natury. Z natomiast wyglądał na nieco zawiedzionego. - Shirai oparł się przywołaniu...musiał nas zdradzić - powiedział - Zajmę się nim potem, jak skończymy już z tą farsą. Są wasi, wykończcie ich. Przy ich obecnym poziomie zmęczenia, nawet wy powinniście dać radę. Cała trójka obrzuciła lidera nieprzyjaznym spojrzeniem, ale zgodnie ruszyli na przeciwników. Kinsei był unieruchomiony, więc nie mógł pomóc swoim przyjaciołom, a Dai, Sho i Sakuri byli zbyt poobijani, by się ruszyć. Wilk białowłosego stał przy nim, próbując pomóc mu się podnieść, jednak bez rezultatów. - To jeszcze nie koniec! - krzyknął Dai - Oni zabili tylu wspaniałych shinobi! - Chłopak uderzył ręką w ziemię - Ktoś musi im za to odpłacić!! Przeciwnicy już się do nich zbliżali. Daisuke nie mógł patrzeć, jak giną na jego oczach, więc odepchnął ich na bok i wykonał pieczęć węża, tworząc wokół nich osłony z pni drzew, które zablokowały cios ich przeciwników. Robiąc to, wystawił się jednak na cios katany Kibachiego. Ryk ,,Nie!!" Shoriego zmieszał się z odgłosem pierwszej błyskawicy, która przecięła niebo. Na ziemię spadły krople deszczu i szybko zaczęły przybierać na sile, zwiastując burzę. Sakuri próbował desperacko wyrwać się z klatki, by pomóc przyjacielowi, a Tenrou drapał drewno, próbując wspomóc swojego pana. Hatake wiedział jednak, że nawet Kamui nie zdąży w takiej sytuacji. Ostrze Kibachiego bowiem zniżało się coraz bardziej. Dai zobaczył jego błysk i uśmiechnął się lekko, wiedząc, że jego brat jest bezpieczny. Zamknął oczy. Uderzenie nie zastąpiło. Zamiast tego Dai podświadomie wyczuł, jak świat wokół niego zamiera. Poczuł wokół siebie przytłaczającą ilość chakry - prawdziwie gigantyczną, ale dziwnie znajomą. Nie była to jednak wroga mu chakra. Sprawiała ciepłe, rodzinne i opiekuńcze wrażenie. Dai wbrew logice, od razu się uspokoił i zrelaksował. Mógł niemal dotknąć energię przepływającą dookoła niego. Chłopak powoli, niepewnie otworzył oczy. Ujrzał przed sobą...biel. Biała chakra pokrywała go całego i niczym płomienie formowała wokół niego coś na kształt klatki. Daisuke dopiero po chwili dostrzegł szczegółowe elementy tego monstrualnego skupiska chakry. Formowała się ona w kości zaciśniętej pięści, w której centrum znajdował się Dai. Widmowa ręka wyglądała przerażająco, ale młody Uchiha dziwnie się jej nie bał. Odwrócił się, by zobaczyć, co jest źródłem tego dziwnego zjawiska. Za sobą zobaczył człowieka spowitego w taką samą białą chakrę. To właśnie od niego wychodziła ta dziwna kościana ręka, która opiekuńczo zaciskała się na Daiu. Mężczyzna był wysoki i spowity w czarno-białą pelerynę. Cały jego ubiór był w podobnej kolorystyce. W nogawkach jasnych spodni znikały ciemne buty. Czarna koszula była natomiast zwieńczona białymi rękawami. Dłonie mężczyzny zdobiły ciemne rękawiczki. Za jego plecami znajdowała się natomiast przeczepiona pasem katana. Dai przeniósł wzrok na twarz odzianego w pelerynę człowieka. Ta wyrażała absolutną nienawiść, jednak nie do osoby młodego Uchihy. Shinobi spoglądał w stronę stojącego przed Daisuke Kibachiego. Jounin od razu rozpoznał tę pociągłą twarz o delikatnych rysach. Głowę mężczyzny zdobiły spiczaste czarne włosy średniej długości. Układały się do tyłu, ale zwisały też po obu stronach twarzy. Tworzyły grzywkę, która cześciowo zasłaniała szeroko otwarte w gniewie oczy shinobiego. Ich czerwone twardówki były czerwone i pokryte kręgami, na których znajdowało się dziewięć regularnie rozmieszczonych łezek. - Taa... - odezwał się powoli ojciec Daisuke, wpatrując się w Kibachiego - Odpłacę im...stukrotnie. Aminori, widząc przed sobą postać w pelerynie oraz czując jej przytłaczającą chakrę, cofnął się o dwa kroki. Energia mężczyzny zmieniła się bowiem nagle z ciepłej i opiekuńczą na tak zimną i przerażającą, jakiej jeszcze Kibachi nigdy nie czuł. Obserwując to, unieruchomiony Kinsei, wpatrywał się z wielkimi oczami w człowieka stojącego za Daiem. - Biały kościotrup...ta chakra...i czerwony Rinnegan o dziewięciu łezkach...- powiedział z niedowierzaniem - Duma Uchiha! Mężczyzna podniósł głowę, odsłaniając swoje doujutsu w pełnej krasie. Kibachi cofnął się o kolejny krok. - Ren Uchiha! - wykrzyknął i zaczął regularnie się cofać. Ilość chakry spowijająca czarnowłosego jeszcze bardziej wzrosła - do tego stopnia, że kamienie z ziemi pod nim zaczęły się odrywać i lewitować w powietrzu. Koścista dłoń powoli puściła Daia, który stanął o własnych siłach. - Ojcze! Ren jednak mu nie odpowiedział. Mignął tylko i nagle pojawił się tuż przed twarzą Aminoriego. Nukenina chwyciła koścista ręka i mocno nim ścisnęła, powodując, że użytkownik Jintonu wypluł sporo krwi. Uchiha chwilę przyjrzał się oprawcy swojego syna, po czym cisnął nim w powietrze. Nukenin z krzykiem poszybował dobre kilkadziesiąt metrów nad ziemią. W tej samej chwili Ren skoncentrował na nim wzrok swojego prawego oka, z którego pociekło nieco krwi i mruknął ,,Amaterasu!". Na ciele Kibachiego znikąd pojawiły się czarne płomienie, jakich Kinsei nie widział nigdy wcześniej. - Guhah! - zdołał tylko wykrzyknąć Kibachi, trawiony przez niedające się ugasić płomienie. Upadł z odgłosem łamanych kości na ziemię i nie odezwał się więcej. Jego ciało szybko zniknęło, przykryte baldahimem ognia. - To za Daia - mruknął mężczyzna. Ren spojrzał na chwilę na płonącego martwego przeciwnika, po czym powoli podniósł wzrok na pozostałą trójkę stojącą na polanie. Z stał z opuszczoną głową, natomiast Amaru i Hinoi zaczęli uciekać. Uchiha złapał za ostrze znajdujące się na jego plecach i wyciągnął je. Przez klingę prześlizgnęła się niewielka błyskawica, a potem następna i następna. Szybko katana napełniła się elektrycznością, strzelając niebezpiecznie piorunami. Ren przeniósł swój wzrok na Amaru. Wystawił przed siebie swój miecz w jednej ręce, a drugą wyciągnął w stronę nukenina. - Nie! - zawołał rozpaczliwie Kiroi i aktywował pieczęć na swojej ręce, która rozeszła się po jego ciele. Nie zdołał zrobić nic innego, ponieważ potężna siła chwyciła go za kołnierz i pociągnęła do tyłu. Przyciągany dziwną siłą nukenin wyrywał się, ale nieubłaganie w szybkim tempie cofał się w stronę Rena. W końcu wpadł prosto na mężczyznę, a raczej na wyciągnięte przez niego nasączone chakrą Raitonu ostrze. Klinga przeszła prosto przez serce i poraziła je, powodując śmierć na miejscu. Amaru Kiroi znieruchomiał, a Uchiha wyciągnął z niego swój zakrwawiony miecz. - To za Sakuriego. Hinoi Ganuchi zatrzymał się i patrzył z przerażeniem na śmierć swoich dwóch kompanów. Zerknął na bezczynnie stojącego Z, po czym zacisnął zęby. - Mnie nie dostaniesz! - krzyknął - Kinton: Dai Rendan! Mężczyzna przyłożył ręce do ziemi, z której wysunęła się spora ściana złota. Było ono jednak płynne i utrzymywane w prostopadłościennym kształcie tylko przez spowijającą je chakrę. Gorący metal zabulgotał. Cała ściana zaczęła zmniejszać się, wystrzeliwując w stronę przeciwnika płynne, gorące i utrzymujące swój kształt dzięki chakrze bronie. Najczęściej były to shurikeny, ale znalazły się też kunaie i ostrza mieczy. Taka salwa przebyła spory dystans, zanim dotarła do Rena. Uchiha nawet się nie poruszył. Daisuke zobaczył, jak wokół jego ojca formuje się kopuła dziwnej chakry. Po zetknięciu z nią wszystkie wymierzone w mężczyznę bronie rozplasnęły się jak o szybę i spadły na ziemię u stóp shinobiego, dymiąc z gorąca. - Shinra Tensei - powiedział spokojnie Ren, przekraczając kałużę płynnego złota. Spokojnym krokiem zbliżał się w stronę Hinoiego, który zaciskał zęby, wyraźnie spanikowany. Uchiha szedł spokojnie, ale nieubłaganie zmniejszał dystans pomiędzy sobą, a nukeninem. Jego zimna, bezlitosna chakra paraliżowała Ganuchiego. Kroczył prosto przed siebie, z zakrwawioną kataną w dłoni. - Kim...kim ty jesteś?! - wykrzyknął nukenin i desperackim gestem rzucił w jego stronę kilkoma wytworzonymi żelaznymi kunaiami. Ren bez żadnego trudu zablokował je wszystkie klingą swojego miecza, rozrzucając je na boki. Następnie schował miecz do pokrowca na plecach i podszedł do Hinoiego. Mężczyzna zasłonił się rękami, ale Uchiha chwycił go za gardło i podniósł w górę. - Dlaczego to robisz?! - zapytał desperacko Ganuchi - Nic ci przecież nie zrobiłem! W tej samej chwili wzrok nukenina napotkał na lewe oko przeciwnika. Hinoi zapatrzył się w hipnotyzujący widok czerwieni i dziewięciu łezek na trzech symetrycznych okręgach wokół źrenicy. Było to tak absorbujące, że Ganuchiemu wydawało się, że oko zaczyna się obracać. Łezki wirowały mu przed oczami, a on sam zaczął zapadać się coraz głębiej w tej czerwonej przestrzeni. ,,Tsukuyomi" - usłyszał głos w głowie. Nagle nukenin poczuł ból, jakby ktoś przypalał go gorącymi węglami albo wylał na głowę wrzątek. Wszystkie straszliwe chwile z jego życia powróciły i na nowo zaczęły go dręczyć. Hinoi próbował uciekać, ale jego koszmary goniły go bez wytchnienia. Nie mógł się przed nim ukryć. Głowa Ganuchiego opadła bezwiednie na jego klatkę piersiową. W tej też chwili Ren uniósł swoją wolną prawą rękę. Spowiły ją intensywne błyskawice. Wszyscy zgromadzeni na polanie usłyszeli skrzekoczący śpiew tysiąca ptaków. - A to za Shoriego! Ren wyprostował swoje palce i pchnął nimi klatkę piersiową nukenina. Dłoń mężczyzny wyszła na zewnątrz. Uchiha szybko wyszarpnął ją z ciała przeciwnika, rzucając jego bezwiedne ciało na ziemię. Wytarł swoją zakrwawioną rękę o płaszcz. Następnie spojrzał na stojącego przed nim, odległego o dobre dwadzieścia metrów, Z. Nukenin miał opuszczony wzrok. Nagle podniósł głowę i zaniósł się śmiechem. - Ren-sencho! - zawołał - Czyż to nie wspaniałe spotkanie?! To prawie jak zjazd naszej Dywizji! Muszę przyznać, że masz bardzo zdolne dzieci i podopiecznych! Gdyby nie to oko, miałbym teraz spory problem. Uchiha spojrzał przelotnie na Rinnegan Z. - Nie obudziłeś go normalnymi sposobami. - Oczywiście, że nie! Zabiłem wcielenia Indry i Ashury i wszczepiłem sobie ich komórki. W ten sposób, dowódco...w ten sposób cię przewyższę! - Jednym okiem, którego nawet do końca nie kontrolujesz? - zapytał Ren - Zresztą, moje oczy to coś więcej niż Rinnegan. Nie będziesz miał jednak okazji się o tym przekonać. Z uśmiechnął się szeroko i rozpostarł w wyzywającym geście ramiona. - Proszę spróbować, dowódco! Wiesz jednak, że mam rację - wojna to jedyne wyjście na przywrócenie sprawiedliwości na tym świecie! - Nie jestem już twoim dowódcą - powiedział powoli Ren - A zakończyłem Piątą Wielką Wojnę Shinobi po to, by mógł zapanować ład i porządek. Wiem jednak, że ktoś taki jak ty tego nie zrozumie. Załatwię to więc według twoich zasad. Być może wtedy zdasz sobie sprawę, że kierując się prawem silniejszego, w końcu trafisz na lepszego od siebie. Z otworzył szerzej swoje fioletowe oko. - Przekonajmy się więc, dowódco, ile prawdy jest w twoich słowach - odparł zuchwale Z. - Ponad wszystko - oznajmił Ren - Zapłacisz za skrzywdzenie moich dzieci i przyjaciół. Dwójka mężczyzn zmierzyła się wzrokiem. Obaj stali nieruchomo - Uchiha zimny i wyrachowany, natomiast Z maniakalnie uśmiechnięty i gotujący się do bitwy. - Ojcze! - zawołał Shori - Pomożemy ci! - Nie wtrącaj się, Sho! - zawołał Ren i zmrużył oczy - Poradzę sobie. Ty i reszta cofnijcie się w bezpieczne miejsce. Sprawy przybiorą teraz niemiły obrót. - Ale... Daisuke położył rękę na ramieniu bratu, który westchnął, uśmiechnął się lekko i poszedł za swoim bliźniakiem. Sakuri chwilę patrzył na swojego mistrza, po czym odwrócił wzrok i podszedł do Sakuriego, z zamiarem wyjęcia z niego czarnego pręta. Jego przyjaciel nie wyglądał zbyt dobrze - krew, która sączyła się z rany zmieniała się w czarną, oleistą ciecz. Było jej tyle, że Kinseiu leżał w ciemnej kałuży. Sytuacja nie przedstawiała się pozytywnie. Hatake schylił się, by uwolnić swojego przyjaciela. - Nie dotykaj tego - ostrzegł białowłosego Uzumaki - Ciebie też unieruchomi. Zresztą, raczej nic się już tutaj nie poradzi - blondyn wskazałoczami na kałużę wokół siebie - Dobrze, że jestem tylko klonem. - Skoro nie ma innego wyjścia... - zawahał się z mieszaną miną Sakuri. - Ukryjcie się jak najdalej stąd. Coś czuję, że czcigodny Ren nie żartował. Tymczasem, do zobaczenia przy wyjściu... Postać Kinseia rozpłynęła się, zostawiając po sobie jeszcze więcej tej dziwnej, czarnej substancji. Sakuri wstał i ruszył za swoimi kompanami, jeszcze raz obrzucając niespokojnym wzrokiem swojego mistrza. Kiedy Ren upewnił się, że jego podopieczni znajdują się w bezpiecznym miejscu, wyciągnął przed siebie rękę. Jednocześnie to samo zrobił Z. - Shinra Tensei! - zawołali obaj. Dwie ogromne fale grawitacji zdeżyły się w połowie drogi. Powietrze utworzyło dwa półkola świadczące o rozmiarze wypuszczonych technik. Ta Rena była jednak dużo większa niż wersja Z. Szybko zyskała przewagę nad przeciwniczką. W miejscu, gdzie zdeżyły się jutsu, zaczęła pękać ziemia i po chwili powstał w niej duży krater. Ostatecznie fala Uchihy wygrała starcie i odepchnęła Z na daleką odległość. Mężczyzna zaparł się na pniu drzewa, lądując z niewielkimi obrażeniami. - Był w stanie przezwyciężyć moje Shinra Tensei? - zdziwił się nukenin. Jednocześnie Ren ruszył na niego przy pełnej prędkości i tuż przed nim wyskoczył w powietrze. Znajdując się nad przeciwnikiem, wykonał obrót w powietrzu, w czasie którego jego noga zapłonęła czarnymi płomieniami. - Enton: Kagutsuchi! - Gakido! Z wystawił w górę rękę i zaabsorbował zbliżające się do niego płomienie. Nie mógł jednak równocześnie zablokować nogi przeciwnika, która potężnie kopnęła go w głowę. Mężczyzna zatoczył się i powiedział: - Sprytne. Podpalenie mnie od początku nie było twoim celem. Chciałeś tylko upewnić się, że twój cios dosięgnie celu. Ren nie dał mu czasu na rozwinięcie swojej myśli, ponieważ sprzedał mu potężny cios prosto w twarz, łamiąc oponentowi nos. Ten cofnął się, zasłaniając swoją zakrwawioną twarz. Wykonał kilka pieczęci i zawołał: - Raiton: Kuropansa! Mężczyznę spowiły czarne błyskawice i uformowały się w postać pantery, która rzuciła się na Uchihę. Ten nawet nie próbował zablokować techniki. Po prostu wchłonął ją w ten sam sposób, co Z jego czarne płomienie. - Dobrze wiesz, że ninjutsu na mnie nie zadziała - przypomniał wrogowi Ren - Ale skoro tak bardzo nalegasz... Mężczyzna w jednej ręce stworzył dysk z chakry Raitonu, który zaczął groźnie wirować. Następnie, palcem utworzył wokół niego warstwę Futonu, która zaczęła wibrować, tworząc coś na kształt podwójnego shurikena. - Renso - mruknął Uchiha, trzymając w ręce technikę. W mgnieniu oka wyszarpnął z kieszeni trzy kunaie i, bez większego wysiłku, celując tylko jedną ręką, rzucił nimi wszystkimi. Te, kierowane precyzją Sharingana, leciały tak, by nie dało się uniknąć wszystkich na raz. - Shinra Tensei! - zawołał Z, odpychając zbliżające się niebezpieczeństwo. Uchiha uśmiechnął się pod nosem, bo jego plan się powiódł. Chwycił kolejny kunai i rzucił nim razem z Renso. - Cholera - mruknął nukenin, widząc, że wpadł w pułapkę. Mógł albo zaaborbować technikę oponenta, albo uniknąć kunaia. Nie mógł się zdecydować, a zagrożenie było już bardzo blisko. Ostatecznie wybrał trzecią opcję - rzucił się pomiędzy kunai, a dysk z chakry, chcąc uniknąć ich obu. Nie docenił jednak prezycji, z jaką były rzucone - Renso zawadziło o jego rękę, tnąc ją głęboko. Z krzyknął i upadł na ziemię. Spojrzał na swoje zranione do kości ramię. - Niech cię! - wykrzyknął Z i wstał powoli. Aktywował swoją zbroję Czarnych Błyskawic. W mgnieniu oka mężczyza pojawił się przed Renem. Uchiha zobaczył przed sobą spowitą w Raiton pięść. Z krzyknął tryumfalnie, ale natrafił na coś twardego. Coś zbyt twardego. Zadarł głowę i ujrzał górującego nad nim emanującego białą chakrą kościotrupa z dziewięciołezkowymi, czerwonymi Rinneganami w oczach. Twór posiadał kościste skrzydła, przez co prezentował się dość makabrycznie. - Susanoo - oznajmił Ren, patrząc na zatrzymaną przez jego technikę pięść oponenta - Twoja Zbroja Czarnych Błyskawic jakościowo nie umywa się do tej Trzeciego czy Piątego Raikage - zauważył. Z ryknął i zaczął młócić pięściami w kościotrupa, ale na jego kościach nie pojawiło się nawet pęknięcie. Nagle Susanoo ruszyło się z prędkością, o jaką były shinobi Kumo by go nie podejrzewał. Od góry zamknęło nad nim dłoń, z zamiarem zmiażdżenia go. Z zdążył w ostatniej chwili uskoczył. Następnie zobaczył, jak technika zmniejsza swoje rozmiary, aż w końcu przybiera coś w rodzaju demonicznej zbroi, która znajdowała się na Renie. Odziany w emanujący bielą szkielet, Uchiha wyglądał naprawdę przerażająco. Wypuścił z ust powietrze, które zamieniło się w obłok pary. Z nawet nie zauważył, jak zimno zrobiło się od czasu, gdy zaczęła się burza. Następnie Ren ruszył z jeszcze większą prędkością, niż wcześniej. Wykonał kilka pieczęci, a następnie wymówił nazwę techniki: - Katon: Gouka Rengoku! To, co wydarzyło się w następnej chwili, wprawiło Z w osłupienie. Fala płomieni wpadła w niego i spowiła całkowicie. Mężczyzna oczywiście wchłonął płomienie, które przybrały formę galopujących koni. Mimo, że zatrzymał go częściowo, ogień rozszedł się na boki, efekty czego nukenin mógł zobaczyć dopiero, gdy odwrócił się po zakończeniu techniki. Cały las za nim zamienił się w zwęglone pogorzelisko. Z nie mógł dostrzec pojedynczego drzewa, które by się zachowało. Nukenin nigdy nie widział techniki na taką skalę. Odwrócił się ponownie w stronę Rena, nie wierząc własnym oczom. - Jak...? Nie zdążył dokończyć zdania, ponieważ potężny kopniak z kolana Rena wysłał go kilka metrów w powietrze. Z został na chwilę ogłuszony, ale w samą porę użył Ścieżki Zwierząt i przywołał ogromnego ptaka z powbijanymi w niego czarnymi prętami. Zwierzę zapikowało w jego stronę, ryjąc rynnę w ziemi. Ren tylko lekko podskoczył i wbiegł po grzbiecie ptaka, prosto na oponenta. Kolejny raz wymiarzył mu kopnięcie, które sprawiło, że nukenin poczuł, jak jego żebra pękają. Niczym rakieta wystrzelił kilkanaście metrów w tył, niesiony siłą uderzenia. - Guah! - wykrzyknął, uderzając w ziemię. ,,On się ze mną bawi" - zdał sobie sprawę - ,,Prawie wcale nie używa ninjutsu! Kim...kim on jest?". Poobijany, podniósł rękę w stronę Rena. - Shinra... - Rinbo: Hengoku! Nie dość, że technika Z nie zadziałała, to on sam zauważył swoim Rinneganem czterech zbliżających się do niego, czarno - białych Renów Uchiha. - Co to ma znaczyć? - zapytał - Klony? Jego przeciwnik mu nie odpowiedział. Były shinobi Kumo poczuł potwornie mocne uderzenie w okolicach lewego łokcia i poczuł, jak ten łamie się. Krzyknął z bólu, ale zaraz został uderzony ponownie, tym razem w prawe, ranne już ramię. Salwa ciosów nie ustawała, a nukenin był masakrowany przez niewidzialnych przeciwników. Gdy technika się skończyła, upadł na ziemię, cały zakrwawiony. - To jeszcze nie wszystko - powiedział, wypluwając zęba - Shurado! Obie ręce mężczyzny zmieniły się w działa skoncentrowanej chakry. Nukenin zaczął zbierać w nich energię, przygotowując się do zadania ciosu. Ren prychnął i od niechcenia również zmienił swoją jedną rękę w działo. Jego promień spotkał się z podwójnym atakiem przeciwnika. Mimo to, technika Uchihy wygrała, uderzając w Z. Ten potoczył się do tyłu, z kolejnymi siniakami na twarzy. - Jak ty to robisz?! - zawołał, wściekły i zdesperowany. - Moc Rinnegana zależy od siły i doświadczenia jego posiadacza. Zresztą, mówiłem ci już, że moje oczy to nie zwykły Rinnegan. Nie ma co porównywać ich do twojego, w krwawy i fałszywy sposób zdobytego doujutsu. - Odwołasz te słowa - wysyczał Z - Skąd możesz wiedzieć, że to oko mi się nie należy?! Myślisz, że jako transmigrant Hagoromo Ootsukiego wiesz o nim wszystko?! Udowodnię ci, że to ja jestem prawdziwie godzien jego mocy! Zabiję cię, a później znajdę twoje dzieci i podopiecznych! Zrobię z nimi to samo! Pancerz Susanoo Rena zniknął. Mężczyzna po prostu ruszył w stronę Z na pełnej prędkości i kopnął go w bok, posyłając jeszcze dalej w tył. - Nikogo nie zabijesz - oznajmił z pełnym nienawiści głosem. - Wszyscy wrócimy razem do domu. Do Konohy. Uchiha zbliżył się do leżącego przeciwnika i wyciągnął nad nim rękę. - Co ty...ghh...robisz? - zdołał wykrztusić nukenin. Ziemia, na której leżał mężczyzna pękała i zapadała się w sobie, jakby gnieciona ogromnym butem. Z wypluł krew i krzyknął. - To prawdziwa moc Rinnegana - powiedział Uchiha - A właściwie jego jednej ścieżki - tej, której z takim zamiłowaniem używasz. Shinra Tensei! Nagle moc wgniatająca shinobiego Kumo w podłoże wzrosła kilkukrotnie, podnosząc wokół ścianę pyłu, która rozeszła się dookoła jak po zderzeniu jakiegoś wielkiego obieku z ziemią. Kiedy wszystko opadło, w miejscu, gdzie znajdował się Z, ziała teraz pięciometrowa dziura. - To...jeszcze...nie...koniec! - dało się słyszeć z dna krateru. Korzystając z chakry przesyłanej do stóp, Z udało się wyskoczyć z pułapki, ale szybko przypłacił to wypluciem jeszcze większej ilości krwi i upadkiem. - Zmiażdżyłeś mi organy...jak mogłeś... Ren stał nad pokonanym przeciwnikiem, górując nad jego porażką i patrząc na niego z góry czerwonymi jak krew oczami. - Nie pokonasz mnie! - wykrzyknął desperacko Z - Pokażę ci, że moja moc niczym nie odstaje od twojej! Nukenin z najwyższym wysiłkiem powstał chwiejnie i złożył ręce jak do modlitwy. Na jego twarzy widać było ogromną koncentrację. Po chwili z jego nosa popłynął strumień krwi. - Ta technika jest niedostępna dla ludzi nie posiadającej prawdziwej mocy obu Rinneganów - ostrzegł go Ren - Jeśli to zrobisz, zużyjesz większą część swojej energii życiowej. Z jednak go nie słuchał. Jego czarne włosy całkowicie wysiwiały, a on sam zapadł się w sobie. Pomimo tego, udało mu się ustać na nogach i rozłączyć ręce, ukazując między nimi niewielką, czarną kulkę. - Chibaku Tensei! - wykrzyknął, uradowany - Technika, której użyłeś, by stworzyć nasze Centrum Dowodzenia w czasie Piątej Wielkiej Wojny będzie tą, która zakończy twoje życie! Czy to nie wspaniałe, Ren-sencho?! Czarna kulka poszybowała w stronę Uchihy i zaczęła się unosić. Zanim jednak osiągnęła jakikolwiek pułap, mężczyzna najzwyczajniej w świecie złapał ją w dłoń. Skoncentrował w niej moc Ścieżki Deva, miażdżąc kulę Chibaku Tensei swoją własną siłą grawitacji. Po kilku sekundach otworzył dłoń, a w tej nie było ani śladu techniki Z, na którą ten spożytkował lwią część swojej energii życiowej. - Cholera!! - ryknął nukenin i uderzył pięścią w ziemię - Kim ty jesteś?! Wokół Rena pojawiło się gigantyczne skupisko chakry. Zaczęło ono formować się w kości, które powlekły mięśnie. Później one same zostały pokryte przez skupioną, ustabilizowanę chakrę formującą gruby pancerz. Uchiha, unosząc się w powietrze razem ze swoją techniką, powiedział: - Już czas, żebyś zapłacił za skrzywdzenie moich bliskich. Wojownik z białej chakry rósł i rósł, aż w końcu osiągnął wielkość legendarnych ogoniastych bestii. Z zabrakło tchu w gardle. Stał przed nim kilkudziesięciometrowy wojownik zrobiony z czystej chakry. Jego zbroja była pokryta dziwnymi, nienanymi mu ornamentami. W jednej ze swoich trzech rąk trzymał on idealnie okrągłą, wielką białą perłę. Maska Susanoo miała natomiast wydłużony kształt nosa i formowała się w pysk węża z kłami. Z ze strachem podziwiał wspaniały pancerz wojownika oraz jego ogromne, pierzaste skrzydła, które znajdowały się na jego plecach. Na jego czole znajdował się duży, regularny klejnot, w którym dumnie lewitował Ren. Uszy techniki zdobiły natomiast przypominające łezki kolczyki. Włosy Susanoo układały się natomiast do tyłu z wyjątkiem ich niewielkiej części, która zwisała po stronach jego twarzy, spięta koralem po obu jej stronach. Nagle biała perła wojownika zafalowała, zmniejąc się w ogromną katanę. - Co...to jest? - dydukał nukenin. - Oto Perfekcyjne Susanoo - oznajmił uroczyście Ren. - Za jego pomocą zadecyduję teraz o twoim losie. Na mocy nadanej mi przez Siódmego Hokage, Akeru Uzumakiego osądzę cię teraz za popełnione przez ciebie czyny, Z z Wioski Ukrytej w Chmurach. Jesteś winny zabójstwu pięciu członków oddziału ANBU Wioski Ukrytej w Liściach, którzy przybyli, by przywrócić cię przed oblicze sprawiedliwości. Planowałeś zabójstwo Pięciu Panów Feudalnych i spiskowałeś przeciw bezpieczeństwu Krajów Shinobi. Ostatecznie, usiłowałeś zamordować moje dzieci oraz podopiecznych. Za te przestępstwa wymierzę ci teraz największą karę. Już nigdy nie zagrozisz bezpieczeństwu mojej rodziny. - Znajdą się inni tacy, jak ja! - wykrzyknął Z - Zwycięstwo jest moje, dowódco Ren! Ostrze Susanoo powoli uniosło się w górę. Gigantyczny miecz wycelował w niebo, a chmury burzowe rozstąpiły się, jakby przecięte podmuchem wiatru. Wpuściły promienie słońca, które zalały postać Rena i jego białego wojownika. - Znikaj! - powiedział Uchiha. Susanoo z impetem opuścił swój miecz prosto na Z, który, śmiejąc się maniakalnie, spotkał kres swojego losu. Wygenerowane przez cięcie uderzenie wiatru przecięło także wszystko w promieni kilometra od epicentrum. W miejscu, gdzie za lasem znajdowała się kiedyś porośnięta gęsto góra, zostało teraz tylko niewielkie wzgórze. Cały szczyt został pionowo przecięty przez pojedyncze uderzenie wojownika Rena. Po cięciu została w ziemi ogromny, głęboki i długi na kilometr blizna. Dużo bliżej jednak leżało idealnie pionowo rozpołowione ciało byłego dowódcy Senso. Uchiha po wykonaniu egzekucji dezaktywował swoją technikę. Biały wojownik płynnie zniknął, a Ren wylądował na ziemi. Dezaktywował swój Rinnegan do poziomu zwykłego trójłezkowego Sharingana i podszedł do uśmierconego przeciwnika. Jego chakra znów stała się ciepła i opiekuńcza. - Nikt nie będzie ranił mojej rodziny - powiedział, patrząc na przecięte zwłoki. *** Uchiha spotkał swoich synów, gdy w drodze powrotnej przez jaskinię wszedł do sali, w której poprzednio natknął się na Kinseia i Shiraia, leżących bez sił i nie mogących nawet wstać. Sakuri i Kinsei, który najwyraźniej czuł się już nieco lepiej, bo siedział o własnych siłach, czekali w niepewności, natomiast Dai i Shori spokojnie stali z założonymi rękami, wypatrując nadciągającego ojca. Tenrou leżał niespokojnie przy nogach swojego pana. Kiedy bliźniacy zobaczyli przechodzącego przez wrota Rena, uściskali go, a on sam przywitał ich wylewnie. Następnie przyszła pora Sakuriego i Kinseia, którzy byli szczęśliwi, że wszystko już się skończyło. Kiedy pierwsze emocje opadły, Ren spoważniał i zapytał: - Dai, Sho, Sakuri...Co ja wam mówiłem na temat zabijania przeciwników? - odezwał się surowo. - ,,Śmiercią nie należy nikomu szachować, ale jeśli ktoś będzie groził twojej rodzinie czy przyjaciołom, zrób wszystko, co konieczne, by zapewnić im bezpieczeństwo" - wyrecytował Dai. - Dokładnie. Wiedzieliście, że nie zawahają się was zabić, ale mimo to, oszczędziliście ich. Przez to omal sami nie zginęliście. Szlachetność i łaska to wspaniała rzecz, ale musicie wiedzieć, kiedy należy ją okazać. Dobrze wiecie, że nie zabiłem tych ludzi z przyjemności. Nie lubię odbierać innym żyć, ale tak było trzeba, by was ochronić. To samo tyczy się Z. Mam nadzieję, że rozumiecie, jak w przyszłości postępować. Cała trójka pokiwała głowami. - Masz rację, ojcze - przyznał Sho - Zachowałem się głupio. Następnym razem okażę więcej rozsądku. - Ja też - dodał Dai. Sakuri również podzielał zdanie Bliźniaczych Smoków. Mimo to wydawał się nieukontentowany wyjaśnieniami Rena. - Mistrzu...dlaczego Z tak bardzo zależało na wywołaniu wojny? - zapytał, zdziwiony - Przecież wtedy ginie tylu ludzi...wszystko jest niszczone. - Masz rację, Sakuri - odparł Ren - Z był człowiekiem, który wierzył w rządy żelaznej pięści i przewagę silnych nad słabymi , a przynajmniej chciał w to wierzyć, by usprawiedliwić własne niepowodzenia. Pamiętajcie, że zawsze znajdzie się ktoś, kto zakwestionuje łąd i porządek. Nigdy nie uda się zapobiec takim precedensom, ale najważniejsze to próbować utrzymać pokój, by większości ludzi żyło się lepiej. Nigdy każdemu nie będzie pasowało to samo, ale trzeba starać się minimalizować tego typu problemy, by jak najbardziej zbliżyć się do ideału. Białowłosy kiwnął głową, z wyraźnym zrozumieniem. Tymczasem Kinseiowi udało podnieść się o własnych siłach, chociaż wciąż chwiał się, jakby jego nogi były z galarety. - Poza tym - odezwał się dużo radośniej Uchiha - Muszę wam podziękować i pogratulować wam pomyślnego wykonania misji. Wiedziałem, że będzie to dla was przełom - nawet najbardziej wyszkoleni ANBU Konohy nie mogli poradzić sobie z tym zadaniem. Nie myślcie jednak, że wysłałem was na pewną śmierć - ufałem, że sobie poradzicie. W końcu jesteście moimi synami - Ren spojrzał na Daia i Sho - Natomiast ty, Kinsei, masz ogromne poważanie u swojego ojca. Jeśli chodzi o ciebie Sakuri...jestem pewny, że twój ojciec i dziadek byliby z ciebie dumni. Białowłosy uśmiechnął się szeroko, słysząc te słowa. Jego wilk zareagował na szczęście swojego pana i również pomerdał ogonem. Dai i Sho promieli natomiast z dumy, słysząc taką pochwałę z ust Rena. Kinsei natomiast myślami był już, jak zwykle, w swoim świecie. - Cały czas byłem w pobliżu, gdyby sprawy przybrały zły obrót - wyjaśnił Uchiha - Kiedy zobaczyłem wasze techniki Mokutona, pomyślałem, że coś musi być na rzeczy, skoro zostaliście popchnięci do takich technik. Od razu ruszyłem, by was wspomóc. A co do ciebie - Ren zwrócił się do siedzącego pod ścianą i milczącego Shiraia - To porozmawiam z Akeru. Jestem pewny, że uda nam się ci pomóc. Z tego, co wcześniej mówiłeś, nie miałeś nic wspólnego z morderstwami na ANBU, których dokonała na organizacja. To zdecydowanie ułatwi sprawę. Przypominasz mi pewnego człowieka. Jest on żywym dowodem na to, że każdy może się zmienić. Kiedy przybędziemy do wioski przypomnij mi, żebym poznał cię z Kasaiem Kaguyą. *** Ren i reszta zespołu po kilku godzinach opuściła las i wyszła na kamienną, polną drogę. Widok po jej drugiej stronie zamurował młodych shinobi oraz Shiraia. Ojciec Daia i Sho natomiast jak gdyby nigdy nic podszedł do grupy dziesięciu osób, ubranych w dziwne stroje shinobi. Zdecydowaną większość z nich stanowili mężczyźni, ale obecne były również dwie kunoichi. Stroje noszone przez grupę były białe z założonymi na nie niebieskimi kamizelkami i przypiętymi koło nóg krótkimi paskami, na których wisiało coś na kształt trofeów. Wyglądały one jak spięte koralami pędzle. Każdy z shinobich posiadał ich inną ilość - od jednego do dziewięciu. Jeden z nich nie miał ich wcale. Ani Dai, ani Sho nie znali żadnego z tych ludzi. Przynajmniej tak im się wydawało, dopóki nie natrafili wzrokiem na mężczyznę z maksymalną liczbą koralów. - Ojcze! - wykrzyknął Kinsei i podbiegł się przywitać z Akeru. Siódmy Hokage był odrobinę niższy od Rena i, w przeciwieństwie do niego, miał dość krótkie blond włosy. Jego pozbawione źrenic białe oczy były znakiem posiadania przez mężczyznę Byakugana. Początkowo ciężko było go rozpoznać, ponieważ nie był ubrany w swój codzienny strój Hokage. Podszedł do Rena i przywitał się z nim, dziękując mu za ochronę jego syna. Jednocześnie Uchiha szybko wytłumaczył mu sprawę Shiraia, a Akeru z aprobatą kiwnął głową. Następnie Ren wyszedł przed szereg shinobi i oznajmił: - Dai, Sho, Sakuri, Kinsei... poznajcie Jinchuuriki 10. Młodych jouninów wprost zamurowało. Słyszeli o tej organizacji, ale nigdy nie widzieli jej na oczy. Jinchuuriki 10 było grupą założoną przez Rena po zakończeniu Piątej Wielkiej Wojny i miało chronić oraz szkolić sakryfikantów ogoniastych bestii, by ci byli w stanie się obronić w wypadku ataku. Cel stanowiła również współpraca pomiędzy ludźmi, a Biju, które dobrowolnie zgodziły się na zapieczętowanie ich w jinchuurikich dla własnego bezpieczeństwa. Po zapoznaniu się drużyny młodych jouninów z sakryfikantami, Dai zapytał swojego ojca: - Oni wszyscy przybyli za tobą? - Oczywiście - potwierdził Ren - Byli tu ze mną od początku. Musiałem się upewnić, że będziecie bezpieczni na misji. Daisuke uśmiechnął się i powiedział: - Chyba można uznać, że misja została zakończona sukcesem. Ren pokiwał głową i poklepał swojego syna po ramieniu. - Wracajmy do domu. Wasza matka z pewnością już się niecierpliwi. Cała drużyna ruszyła w drogę powrotną do Konohy. Wkrótce, po kilku dniach drogi ich oczom ukazał się znajomy widok Wioski Ukrytej w Liściach - ich domu. Następne: Turniej Pięciu Wiosek Kategoria:Wydarzenia Kategoria:Bitwy Kategoria:Opowiadanie Kategoria:Spis opowiadań